


Home|| FNAF x Reader

by Choozo



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 1920s slang, 1950s Slang, Bonnie is a dirtbag, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Horror, Protective Freddy Fazbear, Psychological Horror, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Survival Horror, Updates are slow as HELL, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choozo/pseuds/Choozo
Summary: "Home, ain't nothin' but a word. You gotta define it. Ya' hear me?"-A popular kid friendly restaurant is up for hire. And Y/n takes up on it. Well. Not really. They asked her to join.On this unforgettable journey. Join Y/n as she battles through the many fears, stress and anger. The secrets. And the lies.The confusing question of how she managed to befriend bloodthirsty robots? Or how she got mixed up in many drama building problems.A place where she fortunately. Calls home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).

The sound of children laughing and squealing with one another was prominent around the Party Room.

The smell of pizza wafted around the place.

Y/n was sitting at one of the party tables, holding one of the party hats. It was decorated with the faces of the colorful furry four. Her eyebrow twitched as one of the kids ran by the table, almost tripping over themselves as they giggled in excitement.

The party had not even started yet.

Today was one of Y/n's youngest cousin's birthday party. And, unfortunately, instead of having a regular pool party or some sort of sleepover, they decided to have their birthday at the famous one and only - 'Freddy Fazbear's: Theater and Dine', where the real magic happens. The kids restaurant was very famous for its original recipe pizza, the soft dough pizza with its handmade sauce and desserts. But it was mostly famous for the four animatronics that inhabited the restaurant. They were very well made. The crazy part? They had two forms. The first one was their... well, to make it simple - their animal forms. Next their human forms. Or whatever.

But! The host - which would be one of the employees - would ask the birthday boy or girl which form they would like to see. If they chose human, they would give them that. If they wanted the original thing, they would give them the animal forms and what not.

The robots where so intelligent. So clean. So swift in every movement they made. So damn advanced. Of course they would attract everyone in town to come eat and enjoy their time here.

The employees were well picked. And awfully talented. And that's because they need half of the staff members on stage with the characters. Why you may ask?

Well 'Theater' isn't in the title for nothing. The human forms aren't used for just birthday parties either. Seeing the animal forms are too bulky for any swift movement, they use the four's human forms when they're taking over the stage. Singing and dancing. The choreography is very well put together when the four dances with one another, along with the background dancers as the ensemble. It was literally like a damn theater. Except for no seats. Just tables and benches.

Of course - the background dancers. Those are different positions in the job. They don't have to watch over the area. Or cook. Or deliver pizza to tables. They dance and then get right off stage.

And they are damn great and doing it.

Everyone had their own position. They were paid fairly. And treated respectfully. Who ever was running this place, made damn sure the job was getting done.

Now. For the animatronics. They were very well put together. Highly intelligent. When one of the characters responded back to someone, Y/n damn near thought it was an actual person in the suit.

The four sang beautifully. Especially the bear and the chicken.

Unfortunately, Y/n's younger cousin decided that they wanted to see the four's human forms.

When Y/n's eyes had landed on them as they were onstage, she had to stare the three down.

They looked so much like a humans it was terrifying.

"Are just going to sit here? Or are you going to get up at least?" asked a voice Y/n knew oh so well. Her mother. Y/n tore her eyes away from the party hat and looked at her mother.

"Can't find much to do, to be honest." she muttered.

Suddenly a figure she also knew so well wandered over.

"Yo. I just bought a card. Got 300 chips on this thang. You gonna come play with me or not?" a voice asked.

Y/n and her mother looked up to see Y/n's eldest cousin. Darius.

Y/n's mother smiled before looking back at Y/n.

"See? You got your cousin here. Now go play. Me and the other adults around about to sit and have our time." she said. Y/n stood up as she laughed under her breath.

"I'm 18. You're treating me like a kid."

"You're still mommy's baby. Now off you go." she shooed the two before turning around and beckoning the now arriving adults over to the table. The restaurant served alcohol to adults. And some of them had brought few drinks with them.

"Come on. I didn't buy these chips for nothing." Darius piped up. He was stuffing pizza into his mouth he had taken from a random table he had walked by.

Y/n jogged and caught up with Darius.

"How much money did you spend on 300 chips?" she asked, walking side by side with the male who had just finished eating the pizza.

"Like... 30 dollars or something." he answered, lifting his shades slightly. They walked down the hall which was decorated with LED posters of the main four colorful animals. There were silhouettes of them seemingly striking their own poses. The backdrop was the color that matched their character.

Brown for Freddy.

Yellow for Chica.

Purple for Bonnie.

And red for Foxy.

It was dim in the hall as the LED posters seems to illuminate the way.

"Have you seen those robots? One of them talked to me. It was like I was actually talking to a human! They seemed pretty legit, it's crazy." Darius said. The two walked out of the hall and into the dim arcade room. Some of Y/n's family members (mostly the kids and their friends) ran past giggling as they held the plushies of the characters.

"I only saw them when they were on stage. But yeah, they seem cool to me." she said. Darius chuckled before pulling out the card and looking at Y/n.

"Alright, punk. Time for some games."

-

40 minutes or so passed.

Darius and Y/n had played countless games. Y/n's mother, who had decided to join in on some of the games, played the Connect-4 and lost five times to Darius. Y/n laughed at the small playful argument the two got themselves into.

Half of the family was in the arcade room when Y/n and Darius started playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Why did you put it on hard?!" Y/n shouted as she stood off the platform. Darius wasn't paying her much mind as his feet planted on each arrow.

"Get back up here!"

"No!?"

This caused Y/n's youngest cousin to laugh as they looked at the two.

The three characters that were on the stage noticed how half of... well anyone wasn't in the auditorium. So they ventured to the Arcade Room where everyone had gathered. They were either playing the games or watching Y/n and Darius play Dance Dance Revolution.

"Oh. You got company." Y/n's uncle said as he noticed the three walk into the room.

"Oh! Look at those legs go!" Chica shouted as she walked over with a bright smile implanted on her face. The short yellow dress bounced as she clapped her hands.

She had short blonde hair, which was styled in finger-wave with a ponytail, a famous hairstyle in the 1920s.

Purple-pinkish eyes. And orange flats. And orange stockings that kind of resembled chicken legs. Y/n wondered if her animal form had talons. The 'Let's Eat!' bib was still present though. Kind of throwing the 1920s style off.

Standing next to her was Freddy. He resembled some sort of...20s...30s guy? Clark Gable maybe? But somewhat younger.

He had chocolate brown hair that had been slicked back slightly. A pencil mustache. And freckles that ever so lightly decorated his face. Baby blue eyes and straight teeth? Man who designed this guy? They did. Fantastic.

He wore a dark brown suit with a black bow tie. And black dress shoes. He had white gloves. And a small black top hat.

You would think these guys are humans, if it weren't for their ears and tail that resembled their animal. As for Chica... You would think twice considering she was just a chicken and didn't have any ears or tail. Just her weird eye color that Y/n could stare into forever. They were so vibrant and bright! It was as if they were glowing.

Next was Bonnie. A head of lavender hair. Two red eyes. Two bunny ears sticking out of his head, made out of some sort of metal. With mush of wires. Considering his ears moved.

He was clad in a purple vest. With a white dress shirt and suspenders underneath. With purple dress pants accompanied with black dress shoes. Y/n had never seen someone wear purple dress pants before. But that was their design for him.

His red bow tie was present. And he also wore white dress gloves. The fabric of his vest seemed to have some sort of velvet texture to it. As well as Freddy's suit.

"Oh! May I join?" Chica asked Darius who was sweating profusely. He nodded as he breathed heavily. Y/n laughed at him. Darius only looked at her and tossed the card to her. She caught the plastic card and looked at it, confused, before sending Darius a puzzled expression.

"Y/n! play this one!" Y/n's younger cousin pointed to a game next to the Dance Dance Revolution. It had a screen. And a camera on top. It had a LED platform that flashed with various colors.

"Yeah. I wanna see you dance with them hun. This will be cute!" Y/n's mother cooed out, already taking her phone out to start recording.

"Mom.." Y/n started. Darius plucked the card from Y/n grip and walked over to the game, swiped the card and then tapped the four buttons on the panel.

"I already got you guys in!" He sang out before walking over to the small crowd Y/n calls as her family.

"Okay. Now if I trip, I'm blaming this on you." Y/n said as she walked over to the platform, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy following right behind.

"You'll do great sweetie!" Darius teased. Y/n's aunt laughed before she jabbing the boy in his ribs.

"Stop it you."

"Okay! What song will it be?" Chica piped up.

Y/n could tell her mother was recording. She rubbed her face as she held a smile. Her family sure does know how to embarrass someone. A crowd was forming. People that weren't part of the birthday party and some of the employees also wanted to see the hype.

"Why don't we just mash everything together?" Bonnie tapped all the buttons at once in a comedic manner, causing Y/n and the crowd the laugh.

"Yar! What be with all the ruckus! I swear if it's another' fight - oh! Well I be wholly wondered! What are ye three doin'?" A scruffy voice shouted from across the room.

Foxy.

His red tail swished behind him, almost knocking a soda can off one of the arcade games. He wore a long, red, almost tattered pirate coat. A white blouse and brown pants with boots. He had a small goatee and yellow piercing eyes. Long red hair that was so untamed that it had been tied down in low ponytail.

And he had an eyepatch over his left eye as well.

More employees stopped working to watch, chuckling as they saw Foxy place his good hand on his hip like a sassy mother.

"Well. We're going to dance with our new friend, as you can see. Or is that eyepatch blocking your terrible eyesight?" Bonnie said, not even sparing a glace at Foxy as his eyes were focused on the screen, searching for a song.

Foxy gasped, bringing his hook up to his gaping mouth.

"How dare ye! Why I outta-" he picked the empty soda can from one of the arcades and tossed it, aiming it towards Bonnie's back.

But instead, it hit Y/n. She gasped as she was hit her face, the can falling to the platform and rolling away in victory.

This caused the crowd to laugh. Especially Darius.

Foxy gasped once again.

"I'm sorry lass! I wasn't aimin' fer' ya'"

Freddy glanced at Y/n, then over his shoulder and towards Foxy, who smiled at him innocently. He had awfully sharp teeth for a kid-friendly character. And...four golden teeth randomly placed in his mouth.

"Foxy. When will you ever stop throwing things? I'm sorry about him, he's an absurd person. I don't understand how he can just sit there and act like that." Freddy's voice was smooth and somewhat deep.

Y/n absently nodded as she stared at him.

"Oh! Okay. Me and Chica got something!"

"Actually. Bonnie. I was the one who picked out everything." Chica scolded the bunny who only smiled at her

It was crazy how these characters interacted with one another. How swiftly and easily they picked up one's line and made up another. Great improvising!

"Scooch ye' selves! I wanna join!" Foxy pushed between Bonnie and Chica, standing between them.

Y/n smiled. She stood next to Bonnie. Who stood next to Foxy as Foxy stood next to Chica and Chica stood next to Freddy.

"You're not even in the game." Freddy piped up. This caused a few laughs from the crowd and from Y/n herself.

"I'm aware."

"I'm starting it!"

The LED lights in the platform lit up as the screen went black, just to turn back on the next moment to start the song.

It was just like the game Y/n and her cousin would play. Just Dance.

The first song was Time Warp.

The four danced swiftly. Following the dances as they moved their feet and body.

When they had to grab a partner, Freddy took Chica and Bonnie took Y/n.

Y/n's mother saw Foxy was alone, so she gave the phone that was recording to her husband before jogging over and dancing with Foxy.

Bonnie's hand was placed in Y/n's waist as he took her hand. The two rocked back and forth as they danced.

Foxy and Y/n's mother on the other hand weren't following the dance moves as they had their own time. Foxy twirled her mother. Y/n laughed as she danced, causing the others to laugh.

Y/n's mother had soon walked off as that small duo part was over.

"It's just a jump to the left." The four jumped to the left slightly, Chica over-jumping and crashing into Freddy, who thankfully caught her and didn't fall. The two laughed.

"And then a step to the right!" They stepped to the right.

Y/n held a bright smile as she danced with the four. No wonder why the kids love these guys.

"Put your hands on your hips!"

"And bring your knees in tight! And it's a pelvic thrust! That really drives you insane!" The dance moves were silly yet fun.

Just as the song was about to end, another one started to play. It took Y/n a moment to realize it was a mashup of different songs.

Soon she heard the familiar melody.

It was the Ghostbusters theme!

Chica was that odd looking green ghost.

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Y/n chased Chica in a small circle. Thankfully the platform was big enough.

They stomped on their feet as they danced. Y/n laughed as Foxy almost tripped and fell. He noticed Y/n laugh under her breath and shot her a grin.

"What yer laughin' at jitterbug." Now thinking about it, Y/n was moving her feet everywhere for no absolute reason whatsoever.

When it was time for everyone's small dance party, Bonnie did something Y/n would even think she would see anyone do for a 5 second dance time. Especially from an animatronic. He did the moonwalk. And he did it damn good.

This caused the crowd to woo and laugh. When it was Y/n's turn, she just did a corny 80s move.

Soon another song came on. Some sort of 20s-30s? theme.

"Oh. This ain't for me mate." Foxy took a step off the platform.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" Bonnie asked Chica. Chica smiled and grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"I guess that means it's you and me." Freddy looked at Y/n and smiled. He held out a gloved hand. Y/n didn't hesitate as she was already having a nice time. She took his hand. It felt oddy warm. He placed a hand on her waist before leading her to dance.

Soon enough Y/n was laughing with the three and soon with the crowd as they danced at the swing which was oddly catchy.

Freddy for sure knew how to dance. The steps were getting faster. As Y/n tried catching up. she felt so many eyes on her

She almost gave up. Freddy was actually leading through the dance. Every time she was about to step on the wrong arrow, his foot blocked hers.

Y/n's mother cheered. And so did some of her family as they watched. Some of the kids hopped around, laughing with one another, and even trying to dance like how Freddy and Y/n.

If Y/n knew the owner of the restaurant was out of his office watching with an amused expression she would have stopped dancing.

"By golly. I would be sweating right now, if I could!" Bonnie shouted over the music. Chica laughed. She was light on her feet.

Soon a part where the two men had to swing the ladies under their legs to transfer them showed up as the next steps by the bottom of the screen.

"I can't do that!" Y/n shouted, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Sure you can!" Freddy chuckled. He took her hands, slightly pushing her.

"Point for legs straight out when you jump." He said. Y/n nodded, feeling her heartbeat in her ears. Was the level on hard or something?! No way in hell could a kid in an arcade have this much skill!

Y/n jumped. Freddy held onto her hand. And she slid across the floor. Chica passed her as Y/n slid under Bonnie's legs. He took Y/n's outstretched hands and hauled her up onto her feet.

She did it!

Now she and Bonnie were dancing as the two looked at the screen for the next steps.

After a few more minutes, the song ended.

The game ended.

"New High Score!"

Y/n looked at the screen.

1000? Wow. Not bad.

Bonnie let Y/n go and smiled at her.

"You did great, sport!"

"If only ye didn't laugh at me fer' almost tripping ye seadog." Foxy poked Y/n's back. Y/n laughed before looking at the four.

That was fun.

-

"29--30! Yar! Ready er' not! Here I come!" Foxy was now entertaining the kids as Freddy and the others got ready for their first show of the day.

Foxy walked around the party room, his tail swaying behind him as he looked around, not acknowledging the adults as they weren't part of the game.

Y/n was sitting at one of the tables eating pizza as she watched the fox walk around, searching for the kids.

She saw him pull one of them from under a table when he noticed a balloon roll from underneath it. The parents only chuckled before continuing their conversation.

Y/n watched as Foxy picked the child up.

"I got ya!"

"Nohaaaa!" Laughed the child.

It had been a little over an hour since the dance. Y/n thought the robots had long forgotten her- seeing they had children to entertain.

"Well. It be miss snickers." Foxy wandered over to the table where Y/n was seated. She was sitting by herself as her cousin was off somewhere, most likely doing nothing.

Y/n looked at Foxy.

Oh damn.

"Oh? You remember that?" she asked, tapping the table slowly. Foxy held a blank expression before grinning.

"I remember many things ye' scallywag." he said, waving his arms as he spoke.

Y/n smiled up at him.

"I thought that maybe since you're a robot and all you don't...I dunno, tend to remember things but do what you're programmed to do." She said. Foxy's ear twitched as he squinted his eyes at her.

"Well yes tat too. But I can remember things. Put yer fingers up. Hold me up a number, lass." his gruff voice ordered. Y/n looked at her hand before holding up four fingers

"Seven." He quickly said as if it was really the right answer. Y/n made a face.

"Um. No. It-"

"No-no. Don't tell me. Hm…" Then he snapped his fingers as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Five!" He shouted out the answer. Y/n burst out laughing. Foxy stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"Did I get it right?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's four."

"Well. I be a seven headed seal! This must be rigged to the bone er' somethin'..." Foxy looked at Y/n's hand with squinted eyes.

"Can you really not see that well?" She asked him. How was it possible? Shouldn't they just do repairs on him?

"Well. I be lying if I said no." he grunted, humming for a second.

"But I do have excellent hearin' and runnin', lass!" He let out a laugh. He sure was loud guy.

"I heard." She said.

Right as she replied, the fox's ear twitched. His yellow eyes seemed to glow that vibrant color, the corners of his mouth twitching as he glanced over his shoulder towards a table where some other family - that wasn't Y/n's - sat.

A girl with awfully light blonde hair and green eyes was hugging a teens arm. The teen was paying no mind to her as the little girl looked over to Foxy and Y/n.

Y/n looked at the girl, her elbow resting on the table, body facing Foxy, who was still looking over his shoulder at the two.

"Well! What do I see with me one good eye? A little watcher, ey?" Foxy turned around. The fact that he had so quickly forgotten about Y/n was a bummer to her. Till she remembered - these are robots programmed to entertain children. Not lounge around and chat with teens.

As Foxy turned around, his tail hit Y/n's knee. It was soft. His tail, was soft.

"Aye! Hello thar, lil' lassie!" Foxy greeted, raising his metal hand, which, Y/n hadn't noticed before, was the third, non-human part to this humanoid.

The girl smiled and jumped up from her seat, bouncing up and down on her toes.

The mother glanced at her and then at Foxy before smiling and going back to her adult conversation.

Y/n faced the table once again to finish her pizza, discard the paper plate and most likely go bother her mother, but her plans changed as Foxy faced her once again.

"Come on! Yer comin' wit' me!" He grabbed her wrist and heaved her up to her feet. Y/n yelped. She didn't feel any pain. She was only surprised by the sudden movement.

"Come er' lass. We're off ta' find the other kiddies!"

-

The girl - who Y/n finally got the name of - Molly and Y/n where running around playing hide and seek with the kids. Foxy was trailing behind them as they searched the playroom.

Molly giggled as Y/n checked the ballpit.

She felt a torso hit her leg. Turning around, she shouted to Foxy:

"I found one!"

And in second Foxy had hopped into the ballpit with Y/n. The two dug down and out came a giggling child.

"We found ye!" Foxy shouted, picking the child up and placing them out the ballpit.

"Get them!" shouted the child. Foxy's ears perked up as he squinted his eyes.

"Wait just one se-" a plastic ball hit his back. Y/n turned around away from the two and saw three kids standing outside the ballpit, holding a pile of plastic balls in their hands. Behind them stood Bonnie. His red bow tie was tilted as he held some plastic balls in his arms as well.

"Ready!!" He shouted, his bucked teeth showing as he stared down at the two. Foxy's ears flattened against his head.

"Bonnie! Ya' traitor! Aren't ye supposed ta' be backstage?!" He shouted, his sharp teeth protruding out of his mouth, showing his artificial pink gums.

Bonnie smirked, tossing the plastic ball into the air and catching it.

"Yeah, but, the thing is - I already know all my parts. One of the kiddies came up to me saying you're trying to catch them? And you two missy. You're in this too, little lady. Actually! You took my lady!" He dropped the balls and glared at Foxy.

Foxy ears perked up.

"Why. Yes I did!" He nudged Y/n. Y/n was lost for a second before she realized. They were entertaining the kids.

So she tagged along.

"No! I'm not with you anymore Bonnie. Foxy is my true love!" She said, placing a hand on Foxy's shoulder, the colorful plastic balls maneuvering as she stood next to Foxy. The ball pit reached their hips.

"What..?" Another voice piped up. Chica stood behind the two, outside the ballpit. Freddy was next to her. They seemed mildly confused. Till Bonnie winked at them.

The kids were looking up at the five in awe. Obviously the small toddlers and kids that were hiding in the play area to sneak-attack Foxy and Y/n were enthralled by the upcoming fantasies and story that was about to take place.

"Oh! Bonnie! But I thought you loved me!" Chica pleaded as she looked at the animatronic, clutching her fist. Bonnie looked away from Y/n at Chica.

"No...I'm sorry..." He said in fake disdain. Chica gasped and placed a hand on her chest.

Freddy's blue eyes just observed the two, not saying a word just yet.

"No, Bonnie, no." Said a small voice from a toddler who was watching from the background.

Bonnie glanced at the child.

"Yer' never getting er' you two-timing landlubber!" Foxy grabbed Y/n's wrist and ran out of the ballpit. He was fast. Really fast.

"Get them!" The kids who were still on Bonnie's side threw the balls. Unfortunately, Y/n and Foxy ran the way Freddy and Chica were faced. So, the balls aimed at them.

"Oops...sorry Freddy!" Shouted one of the kids.

Meanwhile Y/n and Foxy ran back through the arcade. Y/n almost tripped multiple times because of Foxy's tail and how fast he was running. And she didn't have as fast pace as he had! She actually got tired. Rather quickly.

Soon Foxy turned a corner and pushed her against the wall, standing in front of her.

"Alright, lass. I think w-"

"Freeze!" A child stood in front of the two. He was holding one plastic ball. Y/n looked down at him and smiled.

"Well hel-" the ball hit her forehead. It didn't hurt, nor was she surprised.

"I found them!" In seconds Bonnie rounded the corner.

Foxy pushed himself from the wall and stood in front of Y/n.

"Tis' be me last warnin' fer ya' Bonnie! Stay away from her!" He shouted down the hall.

"Or else?"

-

To make things short - Foxy and Bonnie ended up roughhousing. Which made the kids join in.

Y/n laughed as Foxy pulled Bonnie's ear. His tail between his legs.

"Ow! Ow! Time out! You're pulling too hard!" Bonnie screeched. laying on the floor as Foxy stood above his head, hand wrapped around Bonnie's ear.

Until Freddy came around to depart the two.

Now was time for the show.

Darius sat next to Y/n. He was fiddling with a napkin, trying to find something to do as the kids sat on the floor or either at the tables.

Soon the lights dimmed.

It was showtime.

This was the first time Y/n would see the stars perform. Seeing they were 'oh so good' she would have to see it for herself.

The house lights matched the colors of the characters. Foxy's side stage was at the far left. Still in the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. Fazbear Entertainment would like you to put your hands together for the one and only - Freddy Fazbear!"

The kids cheered and clapped. Y/n's younger cousin held pizza in their hand, the party hat on their head as they held the softest of smiles.

Darius averted his attention from the napkin to the stage. The three house lights that held Foxy's, Bonnie's and Chica's colors turned off, as the curtains were drawn back.

Though the show has started. Employees were still taking orders.

Y/n saw the house light focused on Freddy. Bonnie and Chica were standing beside him. But it was dark on their side. They stared blankly at nothing. Y/n glanced over to the left towards Foxy. Foxy's light wasn't on either as he held the same expression.

A jolly tune started to play. Freddy's ears perked up as he smiled. His bright eyes looked at the crowd as he held the mic close to his mouth.

"This better be good." Darius whispered to Y/n. Y/n only nudged him.

"Hello everybody! Are you ready to have a good time?" He asked. The kids replied with happy answers as they smiled. Freddy's voice was smooth. And deep.

He laughed as the kids spoke over one another.

"Well I know I am!"

"Because it's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! For kids it's number one!" The lights shone down on all the main stars. Bonnie smiled as he looked at the crowd. As well as Chica and Foxy.

"Well! Let's meet the band!" Freddy took a step back. As Bonnie slid into his spot with large smile.

"No, not yet you silly bunny!" Chica laughed as she shoved Bonnie's shoulder gently. Freddy only laughed at the two before speaking back up.

"A little introduction before starting the party. Well. Hi. My name is Freddy. I'm the leader of the band. I got a hat and big bow tie!" He sang, pointing at his hat and tie.

"I'm a big round bear. But don't be scared - I'm a real fun loving guy!"

Bonnie's ears perked up. He strummed the chords on his guitar. He was actually playing it.

"Bonnie's my name I'm hopping along! Floppy ears and a cotton tail!" He turned around and pointed his behind towards the crowd. His fluffy white tail wagged which caused the adults to chuckle and some of the kids to laugh.

He swung back around, swinging the guitar around his neck and holding it in the right position.

"My guitar is blazin'! This rabbit's 'Hare' rasin'! Just listen to me wale!"

"Take it Bonnie!"

Bonnie played the guitar like a pro as he clenched his eyes closed. The kids laughed and cheered.

After his solo, Chica was up after another chorus.

Chica tiptoed to the center of the stage, kicking her feet slightly with an innocent smile. She was much shorter than Freddy and Bonnie.

"Hi! My name is Chica! The lady of the group! My singing is a treat!" She sang, Bonnie playing his guitar on the background. She squished her cheek against Bonnie.

"So sweet!" He added.

"But keep your eye on your pizza!" She pulled out a slice of pizza behind her back. Her voice changed an octave.

"Cuz' I'm a bird who likes to eat! Nom! Nom! Nom!!" She gulped the pizza down. Which got Y/n wondering...how?

"Now finally there's Foxy! One eye and a hook for a hand. He hangs around in Pirates Cove!" Everyone turned their attention over to Foxy as he grinned. Raising his hook and standing proud and tall.

"Now you've met all the members of the band!"

The four sang their theme song. Darius watched. Y/n glanced over at him, watching as the lights illuminated the room. It held a warm friend atmosphere. It was perfect.

The song was catchy. And would eventually get stuck in Y/n's head for hours. She knew that she would grow annoyed by it. But only shrugged it off.

"Well! Well! Lookie here! Freddy Fazbear! My friend!" shouted a new voice off the stage. This really grasped the kids attention.

A yellow bear - who didn't have human form like the main four - waltzed onto the stage. A dark unbuttoned yellow vest. And a dark yellow bow tie.

He seemed similar to Freddy. But...yellow.

Freddy's ear twitched, before he turned his attention to the left side of the stage, where Bonnie was at. He noticed the bear walking onto the stage. The corner of Freddy's mouth twitched before he smiled.

"Ah. Fredbear! Good to see you my friend. Why are you here?" It was like a small show being performed. The kids watched them attentively. Not saying one word.

Fredbear tilted his head as he looked at Freddy.

"Well. I heard there's a birthday kid of course!" Fredbear announced. C/n sat in the seat, kicking their feet excitedly.

"Yar? Birthday kid? Why was I not aware of this?" Foxy's house lights turned back on, signaling it was his part of the script as he faced the main stage.

Bonnie rolled his ruby eyes.

"We've already established this!" He yelled. Foxy's ear twitched before he grunted.

"Well! I be the last one o' the bunch ta' be notified, Hare!" Foxy growled. Bonnie gasped and placed a hand on his chest, holding a distraught express.

"How dare you! I am a rabbit!" Bonnie stomped his foot. This caused the crowd to laugh at his over dramatic action. Y/n noticed he was kind of flamboyant. Which was hilarious.

"Same ol' thing."

"Boys! Not now!" Chica walked across the stage, stopping to stand next to Freddy. Fredbear was busy looking off into the crowd.

Mostly looking at the children. This didn't go unnoticed by Y/n.

Why was he staring at the kids?

Fredbear's gaze met Y/n's. Whatever the four stars were going on about, was now just a blur for Y/n's mind, as she and this Fredbear character she didn't even know about, just sat there, staring at each other. His blue eyes were piercing into hers.

She soon... grew uncomfortable.

She looked away, removing her eyes from the bear and instead looking down to the floor where another child sat right in front of her.

"Oh. Look who's here." Bonnie's voice was mixed with... disgust?

Slowly a figure made its way towards the stage. A yellow rabbit. He seemed to have the softest fur of all the animatronics. It's bright purple bow tie caught everyone's attention. But his fluffy tail was drooped down as his ears lying almost flat against his head.

"Bonnie. Be nice." Freddy gave Bonnie a look.

The yellow bunny turned to face the crowd, his green eyes roaming around the room. But he didn't speak.

"Everyone. Meet Springtrap." Freddy said. The kids greeted the bunny which caused Springtrap's ears to perk up almost immediately. He waved shyly.

Springtrap? What type of name is that?

The show went on...

-

After the show - which was great - the kids shot up to either eat, play or interact with the loveable cast.

Fredbear was occupied. Seeing the kids had never seen him before. They were interested in who he was and why he was there. But apparently the parents knew.

Bringing in the

'Back in The Day'

stories.

"Yeah. 'Fredbear's Diner'. I'm glad they brought him back. He was a nice character. We would request songs and he would sing them." Y/n's mother laughed, holding a class of liquor in her hand. The adults all agreed.

Y/n's bladder was aching as she sighed and stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Y/n said, pushing in the chair with a sigh. Darius shot up from his seat.

"Yeah. I'm not staying here with you old folks. Talking about old pizza and shi-"

"Boy. shut up."

"Just saying."

Darius followed Y/n across the room and down an empty dim hall.

"That show was funny. I actually enjoyed it." Darius said, fixing his shades and cracking his knuckles. Y/n looked at him

"Yeah. I agree. But that... Fredbear robot... he was staring at the kids. Then at me. I felt like we were having a staring contest…" She mumbled, placing her hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door.

"That was not a robot. That was someone in a suit." Darius informed.

Y/n was taken back. Really? Well...She guessed it explained it somewhat.

"Oh. How'd you know?"

"Managed to score a number from one the chicks here. She started going on about the animatronics and the maintenance they do on them." Darius said, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Then started going on about that Springtrap one. That's not a suit. Well. It can be. At least that's what she told me. But the damn thing doesn't want anyone to make him as a suit. So. They keep him the way he is." he explained.

That made sense.

"Oh...damn."

"I'll be in the arcade. Meet me there." Darius walked off. And Y/n fled into the bathroom.

-

Y/n sighed and dried her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. Four hours had passed. And the party was now coming to an end.

Y/n opened the bathroom door and walked out. She was so busy thinking about the various things she had to do when she gets home, she didn't notice the large figure in front of her

She rammed face first into a fluffy yellow back. Y/n quickly backed away, her back slamming right into the bathroom door. It was Springtrap's form. When she rammed into him, he had whipped around and pressed himself against the wall across from her. His arms were spread on the wall as he looked at Y/n.

She must have frightened him.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I scared you..." She said, not expecting the rabbit to understand her.

Springtrap's green eyes stared down at Y/n. His chest heaved up and down as if he was breathing hard.

He slowly relaxed his form and stood up straight.

He was awfully tall. From what Y/n could tell, he would stand around... 7 feet.

The huge rabbit twiddled his index fingers. This was magnificent. The way he acted... was so human.

Y/n couldn't help but stare in awe. What sort of technology where they using on these guys?!

Y/n didn't notice Springtrap's hand nearing her face, his index finger grazing her cheek. She flinched.

She hadn't noticed him moving to touch her.

This caused Springtraps hand to quickly retract back to his body. He pressed himself against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. His voice was so...soothing. Yet extremely quiet. If Y/n wasn't paying such close attention to him, she wouldn't have heard what he said.

Y/n couldn't muster up any words as she stared at him. Springtrap's green eyes looked at Y/n.

"You're scared?" She mumbled.

Springtrap's ears perked up. He seemed the sink at the question.

Y/n stood up straight once again and cleared her throat.

"You don't like large crowds or something?"

Springtrap shook his head. Y/n nodded.

"Oh..." She mumbled, thinking for a moment. Darius can wait. She sat down and crossed her legs. Springtrap tilted his head, before sitting down across from her. He couldn't exactly... cross his legs. So his bunny feet hit Y/n's foot. She smiled at him.

"Comfy?" She asked him. Springtrap nodded. A small smile formed on his face. Y/n smiled back at him.

"My name is Y/n." She greeted, pointing at herself with her thumb.

"My name is... Bonnie... or Springtrap..." He said. Y/n smiled and nodded, patting his foot.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

Springtrap's nose twitched as he smiled. He then leaned forward as his nose nuzzled Y/n's hair.

This caused Y/n to stiffen. Such a strange interaction... with a robot character that was programmed to entertain children.

She placed a hand under his chin and scratched. Springtrap's left ear twitched and so did his left foot. He obviously loved the interaction.

"I see you met Springtrap." A voice called out. Y/n flinched at the unwanted voice next to her. Springtrap sat up quickly and looked up.

Y/n looked up to her left as well. A man in what he appears to be in his early thirties stood there, watching the two. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Apparently he didn't catch up on much sleep due the dark circles under his eyes.

He had olive toned skin. And a mustache. A dress shirt, dress pants and dress shoes.

"Hi. My name is Henry Emily." He introduced himself. Y/n looked at him. Why was he coming up to her all of a sudden?

"Hi..." Y/n greeted. She stood up, heaving herself off the floor as Henry outstretched his hand for a handshake. Springtrap stood up as well, standing close behind Y/n as he looked down at the two. Y/n could feel the animatronics torso against her back.

"Y/n, right?" Henry asked, shaking her hand in his big palms as his other hand pointed at her. Y/n nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, sir."

Henry smiled and pulled his hand away, nodding.

"Great! I am the owner of this location. And I'm glad that I was able to see you jump around with the kiddies. It's not everyday I see teens your age around here having fun." He explained with a smile.

Y/n gave him a small smile back along with a nod.

"Oh yeah. I'm having fun. And I really enjoyed the show." she stated.

"Well that's great. Now. I was thinking if I can offer you two positions here. You see. I need them to be filled in quickly. Because, you see - many of my employees here don't want to take that part of the job here." He offered.

He was offering her a job. A summer job. And that as a damn great thing to Y/n.

"Are you offering me a job here?"

"Yes ma'am. And I have a very special position for you." He stated, looking at Springtrap, then Y/n.

"I need more team members on the Security Guard position. And Entertainment." Henry placed his hands behind his back. "How old are you?"

"18. I'm turning 19 next month." She said. Henry nodded once more.

"Perfect. Now. Here's what I'm offering. Many of my fellow employees won't take the day shift or night shift at all. I only have like. Five security guards. I would be very grateful if you could take the offer of becoming the sixth guard." he explained.

Y/n listened. She didn't see the problem.

"Will I be working both night shift and day shift?"

"I would love for you to work the night shift. And as for Entertainment wise - dayshift." He replied.

Henry seemed rather desperate for someone to work the night shift. Seemingly most people don't want to spend their sleeping hours here. Only to most likely come back later just to work the day shift.

"All you need to do for Entertainment is dress as Springtrap. You see. He's a springlock suit. We'll explain it more in your training if you agree with the job. No interviews."

Y/n didn't even think twice as she smiled brightly.

"I'll take it. Both positions. I need to keep myself busy anyway." She said. This caused Henry to smile and grab her hand, shaking it once again.

"Thank you! Alrighty." He reached in his back pocket and held out paper and pen, handing it to Y/n. She took the pen and paper and looked down at it. Words. Words. More words. And her signature.

It was waver she had to sign. Henry snapped his fingers. And almost immediately, Springtrap's arm came into view. His palm facing towards the ceiling. Y/n soon caught on and placed the paper in his hand and signed the paper before handing it to Henry.

Henry nodded. "Thank you very much. Alright. Next week. Be here at around 6:40 AM. One of my employees will teach you how to work the suits, give you your schedule for the night shift and your uniform. Welcome to the family." he gave Y/n's shoulder a firm pat before walking down the hall.

Springtrap placed his hand back to his side. He then stood next to Y/n and looked at her.

Y/n absently watched Henry wander down the hall and into the arcade area to most likely check up on employees.

She felt the green eyes staring right into her. She then turned and looked at the rabbit. The two just stood there staring at each other.

Y/n finally decided to speak up.

"Seems like we're going to be working together soon." She smiled at him. Springtrap's tail wagged quickly as his snout twitched. Soon an upbeat tune was heard from the stage in the Party Room, causing Springtrap's ears to perk up and look down the hall.

"You gotta go?" She asked him, bringing his attention back to her. He looked at her. And nodded. Y/n smiled at him.

"Well. Get going." The rabbit made a noise from the back of his 'throat' before quickly hitting Y/n's head with his nose. Some kind of affectionate gesture. He then walked off down the right side of the hall towards the Party Room.

Y/n's smile only widened. This character sure was something. Awfully smart. Aware of his surroundings. Just like the others.

It was so bizarre.

Once he was out of sight, Y/n turned around to walk to the other side of the hall, down to the arcade. She only took about three steps until a staff door opened, causing her to stop in her tracks yet again.

A man walked out the room, holding a blank expression as he sighed. He closed it behind him and turned towards Y/n's direction. He also seemed to be in his late 30s and he had long dark hair. It seemed purple when Y/n stared long enough and when the little light on the hall gazed down to him, it seemed as if it was really purple.

His hair was dark, really. Like. A black... purple color.

He had a goatee. Which Y/n guessed he shaved seeing the formation was coming back.

He was a lanky guy. Skinny. Yet not fragile at all. His skin was an odd pale complexion. And he had dark circles under his eyes. Damn. Did no one get sleep around here?

He had his hair tied into in a low ponytail.

He almost ran into Y/n when she took a step back so the two wouldn't collide together.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

Y/n quickly spoke up out of embarrassment. Maybe if she wasn't busy staring at his appearance, she wouldn't have almost ran into him by an absent mind.

"It's okay." She quickly said.

She could see his face better now. His eyes... weren't normal. They were a silver... greyish color.

His eyes were mesmerizing in a way. The male stared at Y/n for a moment. His grey eyes seemed to have brightened a bit.

"Oh. Hey…" He greeted. Y/n didn't know why he was greeting her.

"Hel-"

"You're that girl from the crowd." He breathed out. His voice was raspy in a way. and somewhat deep.

Y/n was lost for a moment before blinking.

"Crowd? As in... when the show started?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Yes. That. I was Fredbear." He placed a hand on his chest. On the back of his hand was what looked to be a scar that healed over time.

Y/n thought for a moment. Fredbear... oh. That yellow Freddy.

"Oh! That. Whoa. You're one of the entertainers here?" She asked., stuffing her hand in her jean pockets. The male nodded he shuffled on his feet slightly.

"Yes. I am." He said in a silly tone. His Fredbear voice.

The warm voice caused Y/n to smile.

"I actually spoke with the owner of this place and scored me a job as the night guard and Entertainer. I will be running Springtrap."

His caused the male to look back at Y/n as his eyes were drifting down her form. He was observing her.

"Really?" His eyebrows rose slightly. The corners of his mouth twitched as he slowly smiled.

"Many people don't like the entertainment position because of the spinlocks in the two suits." He informed. This caused Y/n to raise an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"A springlock is a lock in the suit that you turn on when you get in the suit to move the animatronic parts away so you can get in the suit. You unlock the springlocks. And you're dead." He stated. As if it was completely normal. Y/n stared at him for a moment in shock.

"Really!?"

"Really. But. Don't worry. Seeing you are now the new recruit, I'll teach you all about how to use the suits." He said.

Y/n thought for a moment. She wanted to back out so badly now.

"Alright…" she mumbled. The male was fiddling with his fingers as if awaiting for her answer.

Once she agreed, he smiled.

"Great…" His eyes gazed upon her. Studying every detail on her. He blinked slowly.

"My name is William... William Afton." He introduced.

"My name is Y/n L/n..."

"Nice to meet you, Y/n…" William said. His eyes were so cold. Yet his seemed like a nice guy from Y/n's perspective.

William then looked over his shoulder then turned back to look behind Y/n.

"Hey. Uh. Want to help me bring out the birthday cake? The birthday song will be starting soon." He said.

Y/n heard the kids entering the main room.

"Oh sure."

"Great. Wait out here. Let me get back in my suit."

-

Y/n waited outside the staff room for William. After about 5 minutes or so, the door opened, revealing the yellow bear. William was fixing the tie as he closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Alright. Let's get going." He said as he started moving down the hall. Y/n followed right next to him into the party room.

Some of the kids saw William in the Fredbear suit and quickly ran over to him.

"Hi!" One child greeted. William kneeled down and picked the child up.

"Well, hello there little one." He said in his Fredbear voice. Y/n stood there and watched the interaction. William sure was good at playing as his character.

William glanced over to Y/n to make sure she was still there. The bears blue eyes eyes flickered over to Y/n before looking at the boy.

After a few moments of speaking with the kids, William and Y/n continued their journey to the kitchen.

He held the door open for her. Where she heard pots and pans. People talking. And many other things you would usually hear in a busy kitchen at a restaurant.

Y/n walked in, and shortly after, William followed behind her. Before walking around her.

"Oh. Mr Afton. The cake is in the freezer." Called out one of the chefs. A stout male with red hair and freckles. He had glasses on. Standing next to him was a short lady. With brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be in her 40s.

"Alright. Thank you Fritz." William walked deeper into the kitchen. His tail was wagging! Y/n found that interestingly cool.

The Fritz male sighed before rubbing his face under his glasses. A few of the chefs were busy cooking. Fritz then fixed his glasses and looked at Y/n.

"You're Y/n right?" he asked. Y/n nodded her head.

"Yeah." This caused Fritz's eyebrows to raise in shock.

"You're going to be working here soon?!" he exclaimed as he walked around the counter and over to her. Y/n nodded once again.

"Yes." She said. Fritz shook her hand quickly.

"Hey! My name is Fritz. Fritz Smith. Mr Emily said you'll be working the first night shift with me. Which is great. I'm glad that we got a new member here and all." He ranted. He smelled like the pizza and grease he was around all day. Which wasn't a problem to Y/n.

His attitude caused her to smile.

"Alright! Cool. I can't wait to start working with you!" her attitude matched his.

William watched the two interact from the backround as he placed the cake on the cluttered counter.

As the two spoke, William looked around the counter for the lighter to light the 8 candles. His eyes danced around before he then looked around the kitchen, moving around looking the lighter only to realize it's nowhere to be found.

"Where's the lighter?" He called out, gaining everyone's attention in the kitchen. Fritz turned around and looked at William.

"Oh! Let me get it." He glanced at Y/n before walking off to retrieve the lighter for William.

Y/n stood by the door awkwardly. Seeing she's not really supposed to be in the kitchen. But William bought her in so no one had a problem obviously.

"Y/n? Can you check to see if the gang is ready to start the show?" William asked as he held the cake. Fritz was lighting the candles in front of him.

"Okay." Y/n called out across the kitchen before turning around and exiting the kitchen.

-

First, she walked over to Pirates Cove, seeing that was the closet next to the kitchen. She walked in, noticing the kids laughing and playing around. Foxy was seated at one of the tables, drawing with the kids. One kid was wrapped around in his tail.

"Now! I be the best drawer here at 'Freddy Fazbear's'!" Foxy exclaimed. He held a crayon in his good hand.

He saw Y/n and immediately stood up once seeing her standing by his cove.

"Y/n! Ye sly landlubber! I haven't seen ye in an hour and 40 minutes. Why I outta-" he hopped over the table, the crayons and papers flying to the floor, his teeth bared, showing the various golden teeth he had.

Y/n quickly took a step back, her heart jolting in her chest as she watched the male stand on the table. The kids laughed and watched.

"Whoa! What?! What did I do?!" she exclaimed placing a chest on her chest.

"I kept a good eye out for ye! Lookin' everywhere! For ye!" He threw a crayon at her, looking like he was ready to pounce at her at any given second.

"I'm sorry…?" she slowly said as she raised her shoulders with a sheepish smile. Foxy only stared at her for a moment. His ears slowly lowered down to his head.

He shot off the table towards her. Y/n screamed then ran the other direction, right into the Party Room. The kids that were in Pirates Cove laughed their behind off, almost falling over.

Y/n screamed as she ran. Foxy was right on her tail. He was right when he said he was a fast runner. Swift and quick on his feet.

Y/n saw her mother, who was standing up, holding a box pizza. She was placing it on the table till she looked over and saw Y/n and Foxy.

Y/n slid and hid behind her mom.

"What in the world...?" Her mother mumbled as she looked at the fox. Foxy just stood there, arms behind his back. He smiled innocently at Y/n's mother

"Why! Hello thar' madam!" he greeted. Y/n looked at Foxy and stuck out her tongue. Foxy's eyes slid over to Y/n. He squinted his eyes before looking at the mother once more.

"Hi." Y/n's mother smiled at the animatronic before turning and placing the pizza on the table. This caused her to move out the way between Y/n and Foxy.

Foxy looked away from the lady's and at Y/n.

"Wait--wait! Before you get mad. Someone told me to tell you to get ready for the birthday song. So. Yeah. Don't attack me!"

Foxy grunted under his breath, before pointing at her with his hook.

"Alright. I'll spare ye' this one time, lass." he said.

Y/n grinned triumphantly, then turning to face the stage, where only Bonnie was seen, standing there with his guitar. He was looking at the two.

"Ay... the idiot's starin'..." Foxy grunted, crossing his arms. Bonnie must have knew what he said, as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have to tell him that he has to get ready for the birthday song. Can you come with me?" Y/n asked. Foxy nodded as she started walking over to the stage.

Bonnie's eyes followed her. When she reached the stage, she placed her hand on it and looked up at him.

"Bonnie!" She called out. Bonnie immediately walked over to her and bent down.

"Fredbear said to be ready for the birthday song. Can you tell Freddy and Chica that? I don't know where they are." She told him. Bonnie nodded. His ears had hit the top of her head.

"Of course! I got ya' buddy." He winked at her before standing back. Y/n noticed the bunny had an accent. Somewhat country... He rounded the stage and got off to make his way throughout the building to find Freddy and Chica.

Foxy was still standing behind Y/n. So when she turned around he gave her a small fright as she almost ran into him.

This caused Foxy to chuckle under his breath.

"Sorry, lass. Didn't see ya' thar!" he stated. This caused Y/n to make a face.

"How didn't you see me? I was right in front of you." she stated.

Foxy squinted. He was genuinely confused.

"Ye was?" He questioned. Y/n looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched together. Could he really not see that well?

"Can you seriously not see that well?" She asked. Foxy nodded. This caused Y/n to get confused.

"Okay. You should get ready." She said. Foxy's ears perked up.

"Oh, yes! Yer right. See you later, lass!"

-

It had been about fifteen minutes or so. The four main attraction and everyone at the party had sang Happy Birthday to the child. And Y/n and William had wheeled out the cake.

Y/n, Darius and William (who was still in the Fredbear costume) cut and passed out cake for the kids.

"So. I just got me an application here. I spoke with the boss." Darius started, handing the cake to one of the kids, who walked off. Y/n's cousin was speaking with William as they held a Freddy plushie in their arms. William patted their head and gave them a thumbs up.

Y/n handed the frosted dessert to one of the kids and looked at Darius.

"Seriously?" She asked. Darius nodded.

"Yep. I'm a dayshift guard."

"I just scored me a job here too. That's crazy." This caused Darius to freeze as he stopped cutting the cake before quickly looking at Y/n.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Darius smiled before gently nudging Y/n.

"We're gonna have fun this summer." He laughed. His excitement caused Y/n to smile at him before passing out more cake.

"But. I gotta tell you something when we leave. Did you bring your car?" He asked her. She looked at him once again and shook her head.

"No. Rode with Mom." She replied. Darius nodded.

"Ride with me and spend the night at my apartment. We got shit to discuss." He said. Y/n nodded. She was wiping her hand off with a napkin.

"Alright." Y/n could feel eyes on her from behind. So she turned around. And saw the four main attractions looking at her. Freddy was in the middle, holding his microphone. He had his head tilted as he was speaking with Bonnie who also had his eyes on Y/n.

Foxy had his foot perched on the railing by the wings of the stage where steps were placed to get on and off stage. His yellow eyes found Y/n. As for Chica. She had her hands behind her back as she was also looking.

This made Y/n feel somewhat uncomfortable as she turned back around.

After the cake was all passed out, the kids were seated down to eat the cake.

What a day.

-

"Alright. You got everything?" Y/n's aunt asked her child.

"Yes!" They exclaimed. The lady picked them up and smiled.

"Alright, M/n. We're heading out. This was fantastic!" Y/n's aunt said. Y/n's mother smiled as she slipped out her purse.

"I know. We're leaving too. Stay safe now." And with that, the two left with Y/n's cousin waving goodbye.

Y/n stretched. Darius pulled out his car keys and shoved her slightly.

"Let's go." He said. The attractions were up at the front waving goodbye to the guest as the building was now closing.

"Ma! I'm going home with Darius. I'm not gonna be home tonight." Y/n called out as she stood up from the table. Her mother looked over at her and nodded.

"Alright. I don't mind." She said. Y/n gave her mother a thumbs up before following Darius out the party room.

Y/n saw the four main attractions standing by the exit, waving goodbye to the guest. When Chica saw Y/n and Darius, she smiled and quickly waved.

"Oh! Lovely! I heard about the news!" she squealed. When Y/n got close, she caressed both sides of Y/n's face and smiled at her.

This caught Y/n by surprise. Darius stopped walking and waited, watching her Interact with the attractions.

"What news?" she asked Freddy. For... to be honest, he hadn't really spoken to her.

"You working here of course. You're already in the system. We're very glad to have a new Entertainer and night guard." He said. He didn't have his mic. Nor his vest. Y/n could now see his tucked in white dress shirt.

Y/n's blinked when Chica pulled away and hugged her, laying her head on Y/n's shoulder.

"Oooh! I can't wait to spend more time with you, honey! Between you and us four. You're our favorite." she whispered the last part to her. Y/n looked at Freddy. Who saw her looking at him, and smiled at her.

Foxy and Bonnie were on either side of Freddy looking at Y/n.

"I uh... am honored?"

Darius wasn't paying attention, more speaking with the lady he had spoken earlier back in the arcade room. Trying to most likely score a date with her.

"Yar! Ye two are makin' er' uncomfortable! Chica, let er' go!" Foxy defended. He saw how Y/n was lost at words. Couldn't comprehend. He didn't want her to be freaked out by them.

Chica pouted before pulling away.s

"Well. We'll see you next week, Y/n." Freddy said. Y/n nodded.

"I'll see you guys next week. I'll make sure we'll have tons of fun while I'm here."

"Wonderful..."

-

In the car - Darius drove down the road. The music was playing quietly as he tapped the wheel.

Y/n sighed before laying her head on the window.

What a day. She was awfully tired from it. The sun was setting. And the air was warm now.

Soon Y/n drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n and Darius stared up at the building. The air was chilly considering it was still spring. June 17th.

At 6 in the morning.

6:20 to be exact. The sky was showing that bright vibrant gradient color. The pink and tint of purple.

Darius blinked slowly. The two had woken up at five to return to the pizzeria after about a week when Henry assigned them their jobs.

"Come on... I think it's open."

-

Upon making it inside the building, they realized it wasn't empty. Many employees were already in, setting everything up for the day.

The Arcade area was opened and now being cleaned out for the day by the janitors.

"I'll go find Henry." Darius stated. Y/n heard his footsteps walking off to a hallway. Most likely just wandering off anywhere and seeing where it would take him.

Y/n walked further into the building – after a while of walking, she found herself in the main room. Or, the Party Room to be exact.

She saw the furry trio. Not in their humanoid suits. And they were somehow on. One of the employees probably switched them on.

Chica was busy fiddling with her cupcake's candle aimlessly. Her eyes traveled around the room before landing on Y/n. Her form straightened.

"Y/n!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of both Freddy and Bonnie. Bonnie looked away from his guitar he was strumming, and Freddy opened his eyes. He was most likely daydreaming.

"Hey guys!" Y/n greeted. She was rather excited they remembered her. It seemed like she managed to make new friends. Which was no problem with her.

Chica squealed before walking off the stage.

Y/n was used to watching their other forms wander around, finding it fascinating, yet weird for giant animals to walk around and talk. Yet. They moved so smoothly.

Bonnie and Freddy soon followed Chica off stage. The yellow chicken immediately hugged Y/n. Seeing she was much taller than Y/n, Y/n's face planted into her shoulder.

She couldn't help but laugh when the huggable character hugged her. Y/n wrapped her arms around Chica's wide torso.

"I missed you guys too."

"It's your first day on the job?" Bonnie asked, tail wagging rather excitedly. Y/n heard the bunny's voice and looked over at him before smiling.

"Yep. My cousin went to go find the boss." she informed. She felt Chica rest her beak on her head. The affection from the chicken made her heart swell. Such a kind hearted animatronic.

Freddy soon spoke up.

"Glad you're here. I promise while you're here. You'll have fun. There's many things to do. I heard you'll be in the entertainment department." Freddy stated. The bear seemed to be shorter than Bonnie. which was a sight to see. She figured they would have made Freddy the tallest in the group. But – Y/n dismissed the thought and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be dressing up as Springtrap... speaking of which. Where is he? I haven't seen him ever since I left last week. Didn't give him a goodbye either." She glanced around the room, trying to see if she could spot the 7 foot yellow rabbit.

"Oh. He's in Pirates Cove. Poor thing never wants to hang around us." Bonnie answered, his red eyes shooting across the room, where Foxy's territory was. Though the room seemed empty. He must have been hiding somewhere.

Y/n glanced over her shoulder into the dim room before looking back at the three.

"Why is he hiding?" She asked. Freddy looked away from the room then at Y/n. He held a blank expression.

"Springtrap doesn't like interacting with most adults. Only with kids." He explained. The short answer only made Y/n raise questions.

Why?

So many why? questions. Yet were there answers to them?

Yet, she only nodded, dismissing the small problem.

"Well alrig-"

Y/n felt herself lift into the air, becoming light in the person's arms.

"Yar! Y/n ye' seadog! Why didn't ya' tell me ya' were here!" Foxy howled with joy.

Upon hearing the voice, Y/n wasn't surprised nor frightened. She laughed before positioning herself to somewhat face Foxy in his arms.

The pirate fox smiled at her, showing those sharp teeth. His snout hit her shoulder seeing he was holding her high in the air. Y/n's foot almost kicked Bonnie square in his face. Luckily, he took a step back.

"Foxy! How are you?" She asked. The fox placed her back on the ground. His tail wagged with such a fast pace, she thought it would fall off.

"Well! I be so excited to see ya!" He shouted.

"Calm down you canine." Bonnie scoffed. Foxy's ear twitched before he looked at Bonnie. The fox was about as tall as Bonnie.

"Who are you callin' canine? Bugs Bunny." He growled. This caused Bonnie's ears to straighten.

"Don't call me that!" Y/n blinked. The two went at each other. Soon Freddy intervened.

As he scolded the two, Y/n and Chica watched.

Y/n saw movement from the corner of her eyes. She looked over where the entrance of the kitchen was. There stood three men, staring at her. The first guy was the shortest. He had tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was short and around her age. His pale blue eyes stared into Y/n. He was hiding behind a taller male, that towered over the two. Yet he wasn't as tall as William.

He had pale skin. As if he was dead... or never went outside. Deep bags under his eyes. But the dark blue in his eyes seemed to still catch his looks. A hat that covered his head. He didn't seem to have hair. To what it seems, he also had a security uniform on.

Y/n saw a security label on all of their shirts.

The third person Y/n knew. It was Fritz.

The three were leaning out from the kitchen doors, staring at Y/n and the furry trio behind her who now moved their gaze towards the three.

She just stood in front of the gang as they towered over her behind her like no care in the care in the world, and yet she wasn't bothered?

Fritz dropped the plate from his hands as he stared. Then the tall male spoke.

"Holy sh–" The short guy and Fritz shoved the male along with themselves back into the kitchen before he could finish his sentence.

Y/n rose an eyebrow slowly.

"...What was that about?" she mumbled to herself.

"Y/n! Glad to see you here!" Henry walked over with Darius in tow. Darius already had his uniform on. A silver badge was seen on his chest.

Y/n averted her eyes from the badge to Henry and smiled.

"Hi. Good to see you."

She knew. It was time to get started.

-

Y/n clipped her very own badge to her chest with a smile. She had read the badge over a thousand times in the past hour:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza©

Y/n L/n

Springtrap

She was standing next to William, absolutely buzzing with excitement. She was about to dress as Springtrap!

William opened the backstage door. The day had already started and families were pouring in. The characters were on stage doing their first number.

"Okay. In you go. You're ready for this aren't you?" William asked as Y/n walked past him with a short excited laugh. William closed the door behind him, taking the laugh as a laugh.

Springtrap saw Y/n. His tail wagged quickly before he approached her, recognizing her almost immediately. Y/n smiled before grabbing the rabbits face, scratching the sides of his jaw. Springtrap's foot twitched before it repeatedly thumped on the tiled floor. His eyes closed as a purr emitted from him.

"Alright. Springtrap. Open up." William ordered. He took a moment to watch Y/n fawn over the rabbit.

Springtrap heard William, pulled away and stood up straight. A 'click' emitted from inside him.

"Alright. The springlocks are open. Now listen closely Y/n. If you don't you'll get hurt. Any sudden moves you make will cause the springlocks to turn on–" Y/n stared at William as he spoke.

After about... 20 minutes or so of discussing the suit and how it works, Y/n wasn't feeling too excited. But it was too late to turn back.

William noticed, shooting her smile.

"You'll get used to it, I promise. Springtrap will make sure nothing happens. Ain't that right?" William looked at Springtrap who quickly nodded.

Y/n took a deep breath.

"Alright… put me in."

-

William and Y/n walked down the hall. It had taken a little over an hour to go get Y/n in the suit safe and sound. A set of bands were wrapped around Y/n's limbs - her ankles, wrists, forearms and waist.

Those were supposed to keep her secure in the suit. Springtrap's endoskeleton was behind her. The suit actually gave her some height. She was about as tall as Bonnie now.

Y/n felt light in the suit. Springtrap was actually still active. That was to make sure the springlocks don't slip out and embed itself into Y/n's form.

So. Y/n was pretty sure she was secure and safe.

She felt Springtrap's tail wag.

Once making into the Party Room it was as if she walked into a whole new world.

"Oh! There they are!" Chica announced. The three on the stage looked over at Y/n.

Of course Y/n had some blindspots in the suit, so she couldn't see a small toddler run her way until she felt an impact. Y/n looked down by her legs and smiled. Until she realized the child couldn't see the smile.

Y/n waved down at the child. Springtrap's paw was huge. And fluffy. Very welcoming. To a child.

She heard Freddy and the others speak, but paid no mind as she was flocked by children.

They all wanted hugs. They wanted to talk. But unfortunately, Springtrap doesn't talk much. So she didn't say a word.

William was in his suit as well. And busy with the kids as well.

Y/n thought to herself - she could get used to this.

Many children flocked around her, blubbering many fantasy activities they would like Y/n to partake in. Or – Springtrap, in that matter.

One of the kids managed to latch onto one of the legs rather tightly. Y/n was lucky enough he springlocks in the suit were secured in place. But she still had to be cautious of each step she took.

William saw her getting flocked by the children, before making his way over to her.

"Okay kiddies! Give my friend some space. He doesn't like being crowded." The cheerful voice of Fredbear made itself known. The kids pouted slightly, but thankfully pulled away from Y/n's – or, once again - Springtraps legs.

William looked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, buddy."

-

The dayshift was awfully fun. Unfortunately, Y/n didn't have enough time to sit and talk with Freddy and the others. She was occupied with many kids.

From one's crying because they were too afraid of Springtrap, to kids that were too dirty, decorated in pizza, cake frosting and other desserts on the menu as well. And snot. Springtrap didn't seem to like those type of kids, especially mean kids.

As from one moment in the day, a toddler no older than only five, happened to walk over, hands covered in frosting.

The toddler found Springtrap's wagging tail interesting. Y/n was busy tending to other kids. They were begging for the rabbits attention. The older sibling of the five year old toddler saw his brother reaching near behind Springtrap and/or Y/n.

The thirteen year old decided, that they would wander over as well. Now. A very important rule at the pizzeria, was to not touch certain parts of the animatronics. And that meant their tails. It mostly went for Foxy seeing his tail was much bigger and noticeable to the child's eye. But. It still was for everyone.

The thirteen year old looked at their five year old brother who was pointing and Springtrap's tail. The thirteen year old soon caught on, looking at the cotton tail, wagging aimlessly.

So.

The two tugged at it. Causing Springtrap and straighten his. Form. Which caused Y/n to abruptly straightened. A small yelp pierced through Y/n's ears throughout the suit. Y/n, of course panicked. Thinking. Springtrap was now im control. That would mean the Springlocs would snap open. Plunging all of the wires and pipes into her sweating form.

But. The pain never happened.

More of meeting an almost silent room.

It took Y/n a few moments to realize someone had tugged at the suit, causing her to look away from the various eyes and at the two guilty looking kids.

So. Y/n crossed her arms and shook her head. Obviously, Springtrap didn't like the sudden gesture.

-

A couple of hours later. Y/n realized how she was literally dragging her feet, just to walk around. Ever since the incident, Springtrap didn't want the suit to cooperate. He would make sudden stops, to stop her from walking and sudden movements such as arm twitches.

She soon grew annoyed with Springtrap and how childish he was acting. It took her a few moments to realize he was gaining control of the suit once again. So she bid her goodbyes to the kids before leaving the Party Room. Not until she saw William standing by the hall. A child was sitting by his feet drawing with crayons.

William saw Y/n. The Fredbear head looked her way. And when Y/n got closer, she heard him speak:

"Is he upset from the tail incident?" he asked, low enough for only their ears to hear. Y/n nodded, the ears on the suit flopping slightly.

"Yeah. I'm going to try and calm him down."

"Yeah. Hurry though. He's supposed to be onstage in 10 minutes." William informed, causing Y/n to look at him. Even though William was just looking at the rabbit's yellow face, he could see the puzzled expression sewed on Y/n face.

"Don't worry. All you have to do, is get out the suit. He'll go on stage and perform himself." William reassured.

Y/n felt herself calm down, seeing she didn't have to do any of the singing like the others onstage.

"Alright. Let me see if I can coax him out of his little hissy fit.."

"Good luck."

-

Y/n placed the damp rag down on the black table in the Backroom and sighed. She managed to get the remaining frosting from his tail. But – Springtrap was still pretty upset of the whole ordeal. The many eyes that watched him when that kid tugged his tail.

He was sitting on the tiled floor, ears laid flat against his head, as his emerald green optics looked at Y/n.

"Come on. You have a show to star in." she pointed at the door, holding the heavy mop bucket in her hand. The smell of the soap she used was evident in the air. At least Springtrap smelled nice for the kids.

But... Springtrap didn't budge.

This caused Y/n to sigh. She lifted the heavy mop bucket up and placed it on the table where the rag was laying.

"Okay. You make me do this...–"

-

"Go! Get uuuuup!" Y/n heaved heavily, pressing all her force into Springtrap to push him out the door. The robot didn't move. Only held a stoic expression. Y/n tired various sides of him to get him up. But the rabbit was just too stubborn to move.

Soon Y/n sighed, before pushing away from him and walking in front of Springtrap.

"Fine... Don't want to get up? Guess I'll just…" She sat down in front of him, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees and covering her eyes. Feigning hurt.

Springtrap's ears straightened, actually thinking he may have made the employee upset.

Y/n's form was way smaller than Springtrap. He seemed like a giant sitting in front of her.

Springtrap leaned over slightly. His nose tapped the back of her hand. But - like Springtrap - she didn't move.

Springtrap noticed and pulled away, looking at her. His ears laid flat against his head before tilting slightly.

He leaned over once again, before rubbing the side of his face on the side of Y/n's face, as if he was some sort of cat. This caused Y/n to smile before pulling her hands away and looking at him.

"Will you act now?" She asked. Springtrap nodded. The two then stood up.

"Then let's get you to the stage."

-

Springtrap was now on stage performing. He and Bonnie were playing their guitars as Freddy and Chica sang.

Foxy, who Y/n was on her way to visit now, was at his Cove, entertaining kids.

That was until she saw the short male from before staring at her, standing right at the entrance of the Cove. He held a mop. Or, more leaned on it with his elbow as he stared at Y/n.

Y/n slowed down to finally speak with the brunette. He must have noticed Y/n stand in front of him, as he soon flinched out of his dream-like state. He almost tripped and fell over the mop as it started falling to the floor. But he quickly grabbed and looked at Y/n, giving her a strained yet unbearably nervous smile.

"Hi!–I mean... Hi. Hello. You-you must be Y/n. I'm Jeremy... Jeremy Fitzgerald... You know just like Fritz? Fritz's name. You've met him right? He's said you two have met each other–" he spoke rather fast, with pace Y/n couldn't pick up. Yet, she wasn't bothered by it.

Jeremy rubbed his arm, his pale eyes staring at Y/n. She looked at Jeremy for a moment. His appearance seemed rather familiar. But, her brain just couldn't rake through her memories and find out the name.

Jeremy thought the same.

Soon, Y/n nodded.

"Yeah. That's me. Y/n." She whispered. She saw Jeremy rub the palms of his hands on his dress pants before stretching one hand out towards Y/n for a handshake, which Y/n gladly took.

His hands were clammy. He must sweat a lot when nervous. But, once again, she didn't mind.

"Nice to meet you..." he said.

"Nice to meet you too, Jeremy."

-

Through the last four hours of the job, Y/n was introduced to Mike. Mike Schmidt, a grumpy, lanky male with very, very short temper. He had been yelling at his co-workers when Jeremy led her to him.

But, on the bright side, Mike was actually a nice guy. Only pissy when he was irritated.

Y/n could understand why. With how busy the place can be. But then again, it wasn't as busy today

It was closing time. And Y/n had retrieved her schedule for working. She didn't start working the nights shift until the weekend, though Mike, Jeremy and even Fritz were cautious about the subject for some reason.

Y/n figured the three have shifts either together, or individually. Which, having duo shifts was rare. Fritz stated Henry puts each security guard by themselves on shifts for his own reasons. Which once again, rose questions.

Jeremy was busy cleaning the building for the night, seeing it was closing hours. And Y/n was waiting for Darius in the Party Room to finish putting up valuable items at the prize counter in the Arcade Room.

Fritz was busy cleaning the kitchen. As for Mike, this was his time on the night shift. So he headed home early to rest up until 11:40 came around.

Right now, it was just Y/n and Springtrap.

Springtrap was seated by Y/n's side on the floor. After the performance, he had followed Y/n around the pizzeria till closing time like a lost puppy.

His head was rested on her lap, his eyes closed as his ears were laid back against his head. Y/n's hand was patting the soft faux fur.

This was obviously comfortable to Springtrap, as the animatronic seemed to be sleeping of some sort.

Y/n leaned over slightly to look down at the rabbit. She stopped petting him, causing him to slowly lift his eyelids.

"You must be running low. Do you guys have to like... power off or something?" She asked him. Springtrap nodded, moving Y/n's leg ever so slightly.

"You s-"

She heard a 'thump' from her left, glancing over she saw Foxy sitting down in front of her.

She smiled at the pirate fox.

The eye patched flipped up, revealing his left eye.

"Hey, Foxy. What are you doing over here?" she asked. Foxy stooped his head low, and rested it on her leg as well.

"I want rubs too." he gruffed. Y/n couldn't help but laugh under her breath. The fox's needs for rubs was a sight to see – as his tail wagged behind him.

"Alright…" She placed a hand on his head, rubbing the soft fur before trailing her finger down to his snout.

The two seemed to enjoy the rubs.

After a while, Bonnie and Chica wandered over

Freddy being the last. As they all sat down around her on the floor. Bonnie rested his head on Y/n's other leg. As of Chica. She just leaned on Bonnie as Freddy just stood by.

They probably just needed company. And Y/n was exactly that.

"You guys are ridiculous!" She laughed out. A few laughs ran from the group. Except from Springtrap of course.

"This is comforting." Bonnie mumbled, feeling Y/n's hand pet his head. It was as if Y/n was giving her attention to a bunch of children. But, she didn't mind.

And there she sat, petting the heads of a bunch of animatronics. And finding comfort in it.

There. She sat. Enjoying the company of her new friends as they softly murmured amongst each other about their adventurous day filled with children they entertained.

It sure was something great.

"Tomorrow's a new day."

Y/n blinked, hearing a faint whisper of another in her ear. She was only met with the party room. And the warmth of the animatronics.

"...Tomorrow's a new day.."


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n laid in her bed. She got home late yesterday, seeing her mother had friends over and wanted Y/n to hang out with everyone, claiming: “You haven’t been spending much time with family!” 

But, either way, Y/n stayed up, and actually enjoyed herself. But, the downside... was that she went to sleep late last night. And she was late for work... which she didn’t realize till Darius slammed her door open with such force, she would have thought he barged in out of anger just to kill her.

“Hey! Wake the hell up! We’re late!” he shouted. Y/n flinched, feeling every bit of fatigue leave her body with just that sentence. She squinted her eyes, waiting for the blurriness to subside and hear Darius repeat himself to see if what she heard was correct.

“What?” She mumbled. When the blurriness subsided she saw him walk over to her window and open the blinds. The sun was high in the sky... it looked nowhere even near morning. 

“You’re hella late! It’s 1 in the afternoon!”

“Dude! What the fuck why didn’t you wake me up earlier!?” Y/n shot from the bed with such speed, Darius only saw her form running out of the room. 

-

Y/n slipped on her shoes as she and Darius walked up to the restaurant. Many cars were already parked. Families were already crowded into the pizzeria. She felt a pit in her stomach. 

“Henry’s gonna kill me...” she mumbled. Darius only fixed his shades as he opened the door for Y/n. Y/n walked past him. She didn’t even care to put the badge on as she was fiddling with it in her hands nervously. She didn’t tuck her shirt in yet. And her left shoe was untied. 

“You look a damn mess.” Darius grunted, shaking his head. Y/n rolled her eyes as she straightened her shirt and finished buttoning it. Under the button-up she wore a white tank top. 

Darius and Y/n walked further into the pizzeria. 

“At least I brushed my teeth.” 

“True.”

As Y/n gazed around the area, the Party Room, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were performing a catchy song with the ensemble. A certain female caught Y/n’s eyes. A redhead girl. Fair skin and brown eyes. Y/n knew her.

“The hell is Alice doing here?” Y/n mumbled only for Darius to hear. Darius had already seen the girl. 

“She works here. She’s one of the front door greeters and waitresses... already talked to the bitch.” he mumbled.

Y/n... and Alice never got along. From Elementary out to High School. Alice was a... dangerous person. Mentally and physically. 

Y/n could remember one time in the summer of 2010 Alice took Y/n’s doll. And never gave it back. Turns out she gave the doll to her dog and the mutt chewed it up. 

Y/n wanted to be friends with her after all the ups and downs. But ever since that day with the doll. all Y/n wanted to do was beat the snot out of Alice. 

“Don’t try anything.” Darius mumbled. Y/n hadn’t noticed the two were walking into the Party Room. Alice seemed to have spot the two. She was busy speaking to one of the other co-workers when she noticed a certain presence of people she know ‘oh-so-dearly’ 

“Oh my god, Is that Y/n L/n? Look at you... You look a bit rougher from the last time I saw you...which was like...what? Last year when we graduated?” She said sarcastically. Y/n couldn’t tell if she was serious or not, but only blinked and stared at the girl for a moment. 

“Yeah, not looking so good yourself princess. Why are you working here?” 

“I could ask you the same.”

“Summer job.”

Alice hummed softly as she nodded.

“Just fetching a few paychecks so I can move into an apartment. Still living with mama?” she questioned, leaning onto the stage, arm resting on the wooden floorboards. 

Y/n didn’t answer the question as she blinked. She honestly didn’t have time for the female.

“What position are you here?”

“Night guard and Entertainer.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you could dance.”

“Can’t, I play as Springtrap.”

This caused Alice to stare at Y/n, those brown eyes never leaving her form. She then rose an eyebrow slowly. 

“That yellow rabbit?”

“...Yes, wh-”

“Oh! I know him. He’s a sweet guy.” Alice cooed. Darius looked at Alice. He - was also puzzled.

“What do you mean? He rarely interacts with people, other than Y/n.” Darius piped up. Y/n nodded slowly. She wouldn’t lie. She was kind of jealous and upset that Springtrap would interact with Alice instead of her. Honestly she wouldn’t mind if he interacted with other people than her. 

“No. He talks to me.”

“He talks?” Darius quickly said, earning a nod from Alice. Y/n crossed her arms and sighed. He even talked to her?! This couldn’t be true. 

“Yeah. Only to me though.” Alice chuckled under her breath. She looked to her side and saw Springtrap handing a plate of cake to one of the kids at the table. 

“See look.” she whistled. Earning a few glances from some people in the room. But not too much to gain attention. Only to Springtrap. The yellow rabbit turned around and spotted Alice. Not even glancing at Y/n.

Y/n pursed her lips before scrunching her nose. Springtrap walked over to Alice, ducking his head slightly when she raised her hand to pet his head. She placed her hand on his head and smiled.

“Hey.” She greeted him. His tail wagged at a fast pace as he purred slightly.

“Hello.” He greeted back. 

“You’ve got to be fu-” Darius slapped a hand on Y/n’s mouth. Silencing her as she was about to say some nasty words in front of a crowd of kids.

“Wow...that’s crazy. But, Springtrap, Y/n has to get you ready to perform you go on in 10 minutes, bud.” Darius decided to shut the whole conversation down before it got to bases he didn’t want to see.

Y/n slowly removed Darius’s warm hand from her face as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Springtrap. Springtrap looked away from Darius to Y/n. His ears perked up as he made his way over to her. The yellow rabbit dipped his head low for Y/n to pet his head.

The girl only blinked before grunting.

“I’m going to fix myself in the Backroom. Meet me there when you’re ready to head onstage.” Y/n turned around, walking off away from the three. Darius looked at Y/n as she walked off down a hall, then back at Springtrap and saw that he too was looking at her walk off.

“Y/n...?” He said quietly. The rabbit was about to follow her until a kid gripped his finger for his attention. 

“Spwingtwap can you cwome pway with me?” 

-

Y/n sat on the table in the parts and service room, where Springtrap usually sits in for the day when he’s not active. The rabbit must have been busy if he didn’t come to the room. Y/n knew she most likely would get in trouble if she didn’t get him on stage in the desired time. But, she was too tired. Yet pissed off to think about it at the moment. 

Y/n slipped off the button-up shirt and kicked off her shoes. She couldn’t wear her shoes or her button up in the suit. She'll overheat.

Y/n grunted and threw the shoes across the room, before sighing, and staring at the slightly cracked walls. She hopped off the table, her feet hitting the tile floor. Even with her socks on, the floor was awfully cold.

Y/n turned around to grab her button-up from the table, to place it in her book bag, so she would not dirty up the room. But...–

She found it missing.

"...the hell…?" She whispered to herself, looking on the table. She could have sworn she left it on the table. She remembered leaving a small bag of Oreos in the chest pocket that she was snacking on. So she couldn't have lost it that quickly if snacks were evident in the shirt.

She did a 360 around the room slowly, looking around her for the shirt. She was lucky she had on her white tank top or else she would have been walking around topless.

Y/n decided to look under the table – it must have fell. She got to her knees and bent down. And there! She found her button-up, piled onto the floor.

She reached forward to grab it, only to stop when she saw it moving. Y/n felt her heart leap to her throat. Thinking it must have been a rat. She quickly backed away and looked at the shirt.

"Hell..?" She mumbled.

She got an idea. She crawled onto the table, over to the other side, and hanged half her body off the table. Her index and pointer finger pinched the shirt before she ripped it up, seeing if the rat would run off.

But…

It wasn't a rat… It was a bear.

A small... white bear. It's appearance resembled strongly Freddy's. But it's fur was white. And he had pink cheeks and two buck teeth. A red tie but no top hat. He was awfully small. Probably the size of an infant. But. Somewhat bigger.

The bear looked up at Y/n with those big baby blue eyes. Y/n's eyes were wide with shock as she stared down at it.

The bear must have been scared. As it has been caught... eating Oreos! 

The Oreo slipped out of his small palms and hit the floor. 

"AAAAAH!" Y/n screamed. The bear screamed as well, letting out a high pitched child like scream.

"AAAAAAAH!" 

He picked up the Oreo and threw it at Y/n's face. The cookie crumbled as it hit her smack dab in the face. Y/n moved away, falling off the table by accident, hitting the floor with a 'thud!'

She felt the air leave her lungs, but that didn't stop her as she quickly stood up. The bear was now on the table, standing up and peering down at her.

"Who the hell are you!?" her voice cracked as she stood up, planting her back to the wall. The bear flinched and covered his face, shaking his head.

"...Can you speak?" Y/n asked. The bear uncovered his face and shook his head. Y/n let out a sigh, before standing up straight. 

She could now see the bears height. He was about as big as a koala or a monkey of some sort.

Not too big. Not too small.

"...What's your name? Freddy?" She asked cautiously. The bear shook his head. He rose an arm. And then showed her his palm. 

Y/n blinked as she stared at him, afraid the thing might pounce on her.

The bear saw her hesitance. Before he walked to the edge of the table and leaned forward more to show her his palm. 

Y/n leaned slightly and looked at the pink palm. There, embedded on his palm in pink stitches was some sort of text. It said:

"Helpy'

" 'Helpy'?" The bear nodded and smiled, jumping up and down slightly, ears bouncing.

"...Do you...help people?"

He nodded.

"Oh. I see you like...cookies. I got more if you want some?" This caused the bear to clap and nod, tail wagging as he extended his arms and opened and closed his hands, signaling for Y/n to pick him up. 

This caused Y/n to smile as she walked over to him, no longer afraid. She picked Helpy up. He wasn't heavy. Not too light either.

Helpy was in Y/n's arms as if some sort of child as she walked over to her bag, picking it up and placing it on the table.

After a while, the door opened, and Springtrap stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Y/n's back turned from him, causing his tail to wag as he walked over to her.

He was about to hug the poor girl to death till...

He saw Helpy.

Helpy was busy kicking his feet back and forth on the table looking up at Y/n as he munched on one of the cookies that he loved so much.

Till he saw Springtrap.

He let out a small shriek before shooting away and hiding behind Y/n's bookbag behind him (so Y/n could lean over Helpy every once in a while to give him another cookie). 

Y/n turned around when she saw Helpy's frightened form. She looked up at Springtrap to see him growling at Y/n's bag.

This caused Y/n to furrow her eyebrows.

"Hey! Calm down! He's not bothering anyone!" she told the rabbit. She wasn't upset about the whole ordeal anymore. Seeing Helpy distracted her for a while.

Springtrap looked down at Y/n and bent down slightly, rubbing his snout against her cheek. The sudden affection caused her to smile as she patted the side of his head.

"Alright. Alright buddy. Come on. We gotta get you onstage ASAP."

\---  
A/n: kind of rushed to get this one out. Sorry that it's short. Next chapter will be much longer.

By the way. I'm open for people who would love to RP with me. I love my babies. 

I do Oc X Canon double up. No mary sue or over dramatic stuff, such as your character trying to kill themselves ever second. Makes me uncomfortable. But. If you wanna RP. Message me ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n had gotten Springtrap onstage. She helped strap the guitar to him, and fixed his purple vest (a piece of clothing she didn't know he wore until he pointed it out). 

Once getting him onstage, Y/n went back to the Backroom so she could finish getting herself ready to dress up as Springtrap. 

Y/n had to wear these velcro-like straps around her arms. It was an attachment to the suit, to help keep her secure in it. It goes further into explanation and what not.

But right now, Y/n was busy watching Helpy (more observing him). Helpy was shuffling in her backpack, making a few grunts as he slipped out the bag. In his small hand he held a pencil.

The bookbag was an old highschool bag that Y/n used when she was in Highschool. So it still held a few things from those years. Such as this pencil, for example.

"What are you doing, bud?" she asked. Y/n was on the tiled floor, phone in hand. Seeing she would - from time to time - glance at it. 

Helpy looked at Y/n, ears perking slightly. He then glanced at the pencil. He must have just wanted to explore in the bag.

The door soon opened, sounds of the outside world spilling into the room. There, walked in William.

Y/n looked up at him as he closed the door and turned around. 

"Oh. There you are." he said, voice filled with relief as he spotted Helpy.

"Oh. You were looking for him?" Y/n piped up.

William didn't flinch, as he just looked over to his left to see Y/n. No wonder why he couldn't spot her. She was on the far side of the room.

She could tell he was surprised that she was in the room. She gazed at his lanky form. In his hands, he held a box. A birthday box, wrapped in a baby blue ribbon. William noticed her gazing down at the box, before he let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah. You see. This little guy -" he glanced at Helpy, then at back at Y/n, "-was supposed to be a surprise for you. From me and Henry. But apparently he made it out. But uh. Surprise?" 

So Helpy was supposed to be a surprise gift from William and Henry?

Now isn't that sweet!

Y/n stood up with a bright smile, phone almost falling out of her lap. But she quickly caught it.

"For me?! Thanks!" she smiled. The fact that they would gift her with such an advanced little helper was super! 

Helpy saw her excitement and wagged his tail, jumping up and down as he clapped his small paws.

What a wonderful thing.

-

"1...2...3…" Mike blankly counted out.

He and Y/n were leaning on a wall in Party Room. After Y/n would dress up as Springtrap, she would start her day shift. The transformation of her shift was like this.

Come in and get Springtrap ready and on stage

Wait until he gets off stage from his musical numbers

Put the suit on and interact with kids for about 2 hours (or given time) 

Take the suit off and start dayshift till closing time

Easy schedule, yet frustrating. Even though Y/n has been working at the place for... about 2 or 3 days, she has lost track more than once.

But right now, she was watching Mike, who was busy counting how many kids were wearing blue shoes 

"This is so boring." Y/n mumbled. Mike chuckled, shuffling on his feet slightly. Helpy was in Y/n's bookbag, sleeping... which she didn't know he needed. William told her to make sure, no one saw Helpy (customers, mostly kids), so Y/n decided to keep the little bear in her bag. Which he seemed to like.

"Yep...oh yeah. So. You're on night duty with me, Fritz and Jeremy tonight. Right?" Mike questioned, remembering vaguely a conversation between him and Henry about Y/n's night shift schedule. 

Y/n of course knew tonight was her first day on the night shift. And the following day after her night shift, she doesn't need to work.

"Yeah." She replied. Mike nodded with a grin.

"Ah shit. This is gonna be fun." he said.

For the short time Y/n knew Mike, Fritz and Jeremy, they all felt some sort of odd connection. As if they had known each other before.

But, Y/n dismissed the thought.

Mike had labeled the small security group as 'The Squad'. It was as if the group were the best of friends. And usually, when you have a full team of friends working at the same location, on the same hours and shifts, you get a fuck ton of giggles and laughs from this odd trio.

Springtrap wandered over with a grunt. Mike and Y/n heard him behind them as they turned around. His torso was caked with frosting. As if a small child tried hugging them. Obviously Springtrap didn't like this.

"Again?" Y/n questioned. Springtrap only gave Y/n a flustered/embarrassed look.

Y/n sighed before trudging over to the yellow rabbit.

"Come on."

-

"Y/n!" Y/n felt a head under her arm. Foxy's snout soon appeared and soon the rest of his head.

It was 11:15. The pizzeria would be closing in a few minutes as families were making their way out. The animatronics already bid their goodbyes and did their last shows. So they had time to spare. And the first to come around was Foxy.

The hyper one of course.

Y/n was standing near the hallway in the party room that led to the Arcade. She was waiting for Mike and the others so they could start their night shift. Which she was excited for.

She smiled and patted his head. Foxy stood up straight, causing Y/n's hand to slip away from him.

"You did great with those two kids fighting today by the way." Y/n praised the fox. Earlier today, two kids, no older than the age of four, were fighting over the last Freddy plushie. But Foxy had the situation under control as Y/n was about to tell the two to settle down.

"Ah. It was nothin' ya know." Foxy chuckled. Y/n felt something hit her leg. She looked down and saw Helpy. He was holding onto her dress pants as he looked around the party room in an inconspicuous way 

Foxy noticed the small cub like bear.

"What is that?" he asked, bending down slightly. 

"That's Helpy. He was given to me as a present. Cute little guy, huh? Springtrap doesn't seem to like him though." Y/n said. Helpy turned around and looked up at Foxy. He made a face as if he recognized him. Foxy only hummed in acknowledgement to himself.

Helpy... didn't seem to like Foxy either as he hid himself behind Y/n's leg. Like a shy child. This rose a few red flags in Y/n's mind. 

Okay, so. He doesn't like Springtrap... nor Foxy?

Y/n bent down and picked Helpy up. She turned around and saw Freddy, Chica and Bonnie onstage. They seemed to be powered off. But - then again, every time Y/n thought they were powered off, they would wake back up.

"Guys!" she called out, holding Helpy close to her, Foxy following close behind, his metal feet dragging behind him.

Freddy was the first to look over towards Y/n.

"Hello, Miss L/- Who's that?" Freddy looked down at the robotic cub in her arms. Y/n smiled and placed Helpy onto the stage. The cub glanced at Y/n before looking up at Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.

"This is Helpy. My new friend. And helper. He helped me with Springtrap today." she announced. Bonnie grunted.

"Is he another Freddy? If so, Lord knows if we even need another one." Bonnie scoffed. Y/n noticed he always had something smart to say of some sort.

"Yeah…" Freddy absently said as he stared down at the white cub. Helpy didn't seem to like the little stare down by Freddy and Chica.

"Wait. What?" Freddy soon realized what Bonnie said, and looked at him with a puzzled expression. Y/n always wondered how did this bear have so much patience.

Chica seemed to clear her throat. 

No reaction from them? Wow. 

Y/n then caught on. They probably didn't like Helpy. So she grabbed Helpy, and held him close to her. 

Y/n was about to reply, till she heard Mike call her name.

-

11:42 PM

Employee's were leaving to call it a night. The sun was down. But it was still burning hot outside in the summer.

"I got it!" Y/n shouted. She jogged across the party room, arms outstretched in front of her as she saw the plastic toy football coming her way.

Mike stood by a table, not too far away. He was the one who threw the football. Y/n hopped into the air and caught the ball, almost tripping over a party chair, causing her to drop the ball.

"Ha!" Mike laughed. 

Darius had already left, Y/n was staying for her night-shift. Henry and William had left. And now all was left, were Mike, Y/n, Fritz and Jeremy.

"Guys! Come on! In the Office!" Jeremy called out, turning the lights off in the Party Room, the only light sources that were on in the building - until now, of course.

They were left in a pitch black room.

Mike and Jeremy turned on their flashlights, giving off some type of light.

Y/n made her way over to Mike, seeing he was closer, and Jeremy was standing by a hallway Y/n had never noticed. It was split in two directions.

Mike was making his way over to the hall where Jeremy was. So Y/n followed. Helpy was in her bookbag. She could feel him moving around slightly.

-

12:45 AM

The room was somewhat small. An awfully hot.

"It's hot in here. And I have to pee." Y/n said. She was seated on the tiled floor, Helpy laying in her arms as she rubbed his pink tummy. Helpy had his eyes closed, his foot twitching slightly. The cub enjoyed the small rubs.

"Sorry. Can't leave." Fritz distractedly stated as he searched through the cameras on the panel. Y/n sighed and rolled her eyes at how careless he was. Mike was seated on the table as Jeremy was sat in the only chair in the room.

"Ya' know. You guys have yet to tell me what's so bad about this job and why I can't leave the room." Y/n grunted, standing up as she held onto Helpy. She walked over to Fritz.

"There's no one even in here. Why are you even checking the cameras?" she mumbled.

"So we won't die." He mumbled. This caused Y/n to make a face, and then chuckle under her breath, taking it as a joke.

"Well. I gotta pee. So watch Helpy." She placed the bear on the table and turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait! You can't!" Jeremy shouted.

Y/n stopped walking, hand on the wall as she gave him a look. Jeremy clenched and unclenched his fist, debating whether to tell her or not.

“Because... you can’t..?” he said slowly. Y/n only stared at Jeremy before…

...walking out, and right into the hall.

“Y/n!!” Y/n heard the three security guards shout her name. She was about to reply, when she saw something at the end of the hall. The silhouette seemed to resemble Chica. And she turned out to be right when two pink eyes appeared in the facial area.

“Y/n?!” So it was Chica. 

“...Chica?” What was she doing off her stage?

Chica walked into the light that gave little to no light. But, Y/n could still see the yellow bird. 

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Y/n? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be home?” Y/n walked closer to the chicken, but was quickly dragged right back into the security room.

“Hey!! What was that for?!” Y/n barked as she quickly spun around. She was met face to face with Fritz who gave her a nervous smile.

“Sorry.”

Y/n heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, and saw Mike pressing a button on the wall that somewhat illuminated the room. A metal door closed. 

“Okay. Listen. Let’s make this quick, without panicking you. They kill. Us. You understand me. If you go out there. You will die.” Mike said nice and clear for Y/n to understand him... and definitely understand him.

“What?!” She felt her heart leap in her throat as she looked at the three security guards. Jeremy rubbed his arm slowly, yet nervously.

“Yeah... Uh... Here.” he turned around and started fiddling with the office phone.

“Are you serious? This has to be some type of prank or some shit. Right?” She turned to Fritz for some help, seeing he’s the ‘somewhat’ serious one in the small group.

“We’re not lying, Y/n.” he confirmed. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

What?

Why didn’t Henry tell her?

“Why didn’t Henry tell me?!” 

“He told us to tell you, seeing we are guards here. You know... this is kind of like, 'classified' information or some shit.” Mike grunted. Fritz nodded, agreeing with that as well. 

“...Okay...why... do they do it..?” 

“Here. Listen to this voicemail.”

Jeremy pressed a button on the phone. A recording started playing. 

So. Y/n listened.

-

Y/n was scared. Out of her damn mind. 

“So... They... think that... we’re endoskeletons... and... try to stuff us... in suits... because they’re programmed to?” she mumbled. Mike was too busy looking at the tablet to reply. He couldn’t find Bonnie anywhere. 

“Yeah. But I call it bullshit.” Fritz said. He was now in the only seat in the room, faced towards Y/n. Helpy looked at Y/n. He tried many times to gain her attention for a very obvious reason. 

The cub pulled at her pants as he pointed at the door. But everyone in the room had their thoughts on something else to notice him. Mike decided to give up on finding Bonnie. and turned back around to face the three. 

“Why? You don’t believe in the story or something?” Mike asked, leaning onto the desk and crossing his arms as he looked at the redhead.

Fritz fixed his glasses as he looked at the three in the room. 

“Well... there was an incident back then in like... the 80’s or something.” Y/n looked away from the door that Chica has yet to appear in (and she wished they could just close both the doors, but they told her about limited power the building has for some damn reason). She looked over to Fritz and rose an eyebrow.

“What incident?” 

Mike, Fritz and Jeremy looked at Y/n - all with the same exact look.

“You haven’t heard about the missing kids at the old Freddy Fazbear's location?” Mike asked her. Y/n shook her head.

“I’ve only been living here for about 2 years, so I don’t know much about the location.” she mumbled. Fritz nodded slowly.

“Well. somewhere in the 80’s at the old Freddy’s location, not far from here actually, a couple of kids went missing..."

"...and were later found in the suits.” Mike finished.

Not much detail... but that was all she needed to get her body trembling again.

“...Are you serious?”

“Yes. The story is true.” Jeremy stated. Y/n looked back at Fritz.

“So why did you call it bullshit?” she asked, hugging her knees as she looked up at him. Fritz looked at her and clasped his hands.

“Well. There is a rumor... from old security guards, and some teens, that the spirits are bond to the robots or something. So... technically... What I’m saying is - this place is haunted.” Fritz said.

Y/n eyes widened slightly. 

“Wait! Who killed the kids?! Was the person found!?” 

“No. actually. Mr Afton was almost arrested because they thought he was the murderer. But Mr Emily got him out before he started his serving time. I feel like William wasn’t the suspect.” Jeremy said.

“Why did they suspect William as the killer?”

“He was in the same location where the kids vanished. I don’t think he killed the kids. Probably some bastard around the area or one of the employees.” Mike stated. Y/n felt Helpy tug at her trousers again, awfully hard for a small robot. 

Y/n glanced down at Helpy and waved him off to stop before looking back at Mike.

“So this killer is like... still running around?"

Mike shrugged. 

“Dunno. Probably dead and burning in hell for all we know.” 

Helpy had enough as he growled before latching his mouth around Y/n’s leg, sinking his teeth into her ankle. This caused Y/n to shout in pain as the leg that was bit kicked Helpy away. His bite was awful.

Helpy tipped over and fell on his back with a yelp.

Mike was about to laugh as Fritz and Jeremy were ready to act on the situation, when they heard a static like noise emitting from the left door. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and looked over at the door. A small tune was playing. It sounded like a vintage 30’s tune.

A purple paw roughly clamped down on one side of the door. Y/n felt her soul leave her body as she quickly stood up. She knew exactly who it was. Fritz quickly pressed the door button... but nothing happened. The door didn’t close. 

“Shit…” Mike cursed under his breath. He grabbed both Y/n and Jeremy by the collars of their uniforms, pushing them behind him, against the still closed door on Chica's side.

The other paw clamped down on the other side of the door.

‘Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run. Run.’

Y/n gripped onto Jeremy. Jeremy did the same as he held Y/n close to him. Helpy stood in front of the guards. 

Two floppy ears made its way in the office. The head, then the whole body. Bonnie slowly looked up. His head creaked from the gears and metal. Y/n whimpered when she saw his eyes seemed to be missing. Two shallow holes decorated the face of the rabbit. The radio inside the suit that was emitting the song glitched out, before stopping completely. Bonnie... was huge in the small room. 

Helpy stomped his legs before crossing his arms. He was protecting the group. 

Bonnie looked down at the bear. He sneered before jutting his head to the right. A signal for he bear to get out of the way or leave the room. Jeremy tapped Y/n quickly and rather roughly. But she didn’t mind as he was scared.

She looked away from the small interaction and to Jeremy. Jeremy held what seemed to be fireworks.  
“It’s honestly our only way to get out alive. Throw it at him. And we’ll run.” Y/n quickly grabbed the fireworks. They were poppers. She took the lighter and flicked it. The flame hit the wick.

Y/n glanced up. She saw Bonnie shove Helpy away rather roughly with his foot. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Y/n felt Jeremy take the fireworks away from her. Maybe to finish setting them off.

Bonnie looked up, scowl still implanted on his face. Until he saw Y/n. Almost immediately, his eyes were back to normal with a blink of an eye. His red eyes looked at Y/n.

“Y/n?” He called out, taking a step forward, reaching towards her. Jeremy threw the poppers at Bonnie. It set off. The popping sound was extremely loud. Bonnie was taken back as he took a step back.

“Sorry, Bonnie!” Jeremy shouted. He punched the door open on the other side. Mike, Fritz, Y/n and Helpy dashed out of the room. Y/n quickly picked up Helpy as they ran.

“Why are we running out of the room?! Why couldn’t we just get him out of the room?!” Y/n shouted to the others as they ran down the hall.

“Because the power was at 10 percent and it’s only 2 AM! We’ve wasted the power on the closed door on Chica’s side!” Jeremy replied.

The gang ran right into the Party Room. It was dark. Only light sources were the dim stage lights from the stage. Chica and Bonnie were missing. Freddy was still in his spot. His blue eyes flickered towards the security guards.

“Fuck! Are you serious?! We took a turn right into the damn Party Room?!” Mike shouted in distress. Fritz was trying to catch his breath as he spoke:

“We were... following you, dipshit-”

“You know damn well I was going were the halls led me! The halls are confusing in this place! You could have told me!” Y/n looked away from the two, back towards the stage and... didn’t see Freddy. 

“...uh...guys…”

“It’s your OWN DAMN FAULT YOU RAN INTO THIS PLACE! Now! We have to find the backup generator! The power will be out soon!” Fritz shouted. Mike scoffed, rolling his blue eyes.

“Don’t give me that shit, Fritz! You know I don’t know where the backup generator is located!" 

‘Cuz we’ve never been back there before!”

Y/n looked over to the Pirate’s Cove. The curtain was wide open. Foxy was also missing. 

Helpy and Y/n looked at each other. Helpy’s ears were flat against his head. 

“Guys! Freddy and Foxy are gone!” Y/n shouted. Fritz and Mike looked away from each other and towards Y/n. They were both toe to toe. Nose to nose. Ready to most likely throw the first punch at each other. Fritz had his finger up pointing at Mike.

“Whe-”

The lights turned on. The room was so bright, as if the place wasn't never closed. Then each light started to flicker off, starting from the hall that the team had ran out of, and the closer it got, the more clearly heavy fast pace footsteps were heard. Soon they reached the ceiling above the guards. The lights were completely off. 

The four quickly huddled together in a small circle. Looking around for anything and anyone. 

“...Did the power go out?” Jeremy whispered to the others. 

“I think...” Fritz whispered back.

“We need to get out of the opening. We can’t head back to the office now. We gotta turn on the backup generator. and survive out here... But no matter what - if one of us gets caught, we’re going after each other. Mike, I’m talking to you. No running away when you see Jeremy get dragged off by Foxy.” Fritz whispered. Mike scoffed once more. 

“Shut it. I’m trying to listen for some footsteps. I thought I heard some.” Mike whispered.

“I thought I heard them in the vents…” Y/n whispered back. Mike grunted.

A few seconds ran by, before Jeremy piped up.

“Guys…? If I pee myself... while being dragged off by Foxy, will you still carry me?”

“Fuck no. You’re going to be running for your damn self.”

“I don’t think no one’s around l-”

Fritz was caught off by something falling through the ceiling. The debris and pieces of paint fluttered to the ground, as a tall figure slowly stood up.

“AAAAAAAH!!!!!” The entire group screamed in fear as they stared up at the 7 foot semi figure. Y/n could make out mangled wires and metal forming a person. Two glowing green eyes peered down at the group.

“I’ve been looking everywhere... for you all. For you all to finally group up... and come back to me…” a deep voice emitted from the figure. 

“WHAT THE FUUUCK?!” Mike shouted, almost uncertain wether to be confused or scared. Helpy quickly took the flashlight from Y/n’s belt buckle, and flashed it at the figure. And just as Y/n had thought - a mangled body with wires, pipes, and metal that all together formed a - somewhat - human form, stood in front of the gang. It had on a white mask, which was attached to a party hat and what seemed to be a red ball-like clown nose. It was crouching as it looked down at the group. 

“Oh my... god…” Y/n whispered. The amalgamation looked at Y/n. 

“Y/n... you are here too... I’ve waited years for you…” he whispered.

Mike snatched the flashlight from Helpy and hurled it towards the figure. It hit the it right square in the face, mask falling off as it grunted and covered his face.

“RUN!!” Mike shouted before bolting away.

The gang bolted in different directions. Y/n heard the creature let out a mechanical screech, before zipping back into the vents. Helpy held onto Y/n tightly.

Y/n was alone. With various killers in the building. Running around.

She was terrified.

Y/n quickly stopped running, shoes squeaking on the tiled floor when...

...she suddenly walked face first into a yellow back.

Chica. 

Y/n yelped as she fell backwards, back hitting the floor. The wind was knocked from her lungs. Chica turned slowly around. Y/n breathed heavily as the chicken stared down at her with those pink eyes.

“Y/n! Oh- are you okay?! I’m so sorry! Here, let me fix you! Your nose is bleeding, hun!” Chica reached forward to grab Y/n.

Y/n quickly backpedaled away from Chica. Chica stopped as she stared down at Y/n.

“...What’s wrong? Come on, don’t act like that now. I’m trying to fix you up, honey.” she said. She managed to grab ahold of Y/n’s ankle, pulling the guard towards her. Y/n tried pulling her ankle away, but Chica had a tight grip on it. 

“No! Let me go!” she shouted. Chica placed her hands under Y/n’s arms and lifted her up, as if she was a child. Y/n kicked her feet and screamed. Helpy fell off her back. He squeaked and quickly stood up to catch up with Y/n and Chica. But he couldn’t keep up as Chica was already walking down the hall with Y/n. 

“Helpy!” Y/n shouted for him. Helpy extended a hand towards Y/n, before looking around him, terrified of the things surrounding him. So he just sat down and curled up in a ball, whimpering.

Chica walked down the dark hall with Y/n in her arms. She hummed to herself as she walked, her talons scraping the tiled floors. Y/n looked around. 

“Where are you taking me?” She whispered. Chica glanced at Y/n.

“I’m going to patch you up. Your nose is bleeding.” Chica opened the floppy doors to the kitchen. It was pitch black in there, but her glowing purple eyes made it easier to see as she placed Y/n on a counter.

“Stay right there sweetie. Let me fetch the first aid box.” she said as she walked off, glancing behind her and at Y/n for a moment, before walking off, humming as she walked off. Soon she disappeared in the darkness, no longer seen.

It was dark.

Y/n felt her eyes water from trying to find anything moving in the dark out of fear. Was she going to come out and kill her? Was this a trick?

Y/n fetched inside her pocket, pulling out her phone. The blood dripped from her nose and onto the floor. Chica was right. Y/n must have really slammed hard into Chica if her nose was bleeding. She turned her phone flashlight on. The light revealed nothing but the kitchen.

Y/n slipped off the counter shakily. She felt her dress shoes hit the ground. She breathed out in fear. She felt cold. Her heart thumped in her ears. 

Y/n quickly walked over to the other side of the kitchen, opening one of the drawers. And - thankfully - finding a set of knives. She took a knife, just as she heard shuffling behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Chica. Though she was in her humanoid suit. In her hands, she held a small white box.

The blonde looked at Y/n, her purple eyes danced down Y/n’s form, and to the knife Y/n was clutching into her hand. Y/n noticed the song Chica was humming to, was playing in an internal radio that was in the animatronics. She remembered William telling her about it. 

‘But tonight, you belong, to me.’ 

The song was old-timey. Which definitely was a fit for Chica.

Chica chuckled and looked at Y/n. She lifted the white box slightly.

“Come sit. I’m not here to harm you, Y/n.” she said, patting the counter. Y/n quickly wiped the blood away with her arm. The blood stained her uniform. It was never coming out.

“I’m fine. See? Now please, let me leave.”

“You’re much safer with me, Y/n. The others are not as stable right now as I am.” Chica walked around the counter and over to Y/n. The blonde eyes were dark.

Y/n took a step away from her, but she grabbed Y/n’s wrist.

“Let me g-”

“Please... just let me fix you... I hate to see you in pain.” 

Y/n stared at Chica for the longest of moments.

“...Okay…”

-

I know (I know) you belong

To somebody new

But tonight

You belong to me

Although (although) we're apart

You are a part of my heart

But tonight

You belong to me

Chica hummed along with the song emitting from her speaker. She grabbed another cotton ball and dabbed at Y/n’s bleeding nose. Y/n stared at Chica as pulled away, then down at the bloodied cotton ball. 

“Don’t you just love the smell of blood. So... metallic. So... rich... it’s funny how the human body holds so much blood...” Her purple optics shot towards Y/n, who was sweating a storm. The AC wasn’t on in the building. So it was awfully humid.

“Love, did you know blood makes up 7% of the weight of the human body? The rest is whatever organs and other substances you humans have.”

Y/n stared at Chica... she was... insane.

“You’re crazy…” she whispered, though she didn’t want Chica to hear. But, she did. Chica looked away from the bloodied cotton ball and towards Y/n.

“Well…” Chica couldn’t seem to make up anything to say back. More blood leaked from Y/n’s nose. Y/n rose her arm to wipe it away. But Chica quickly took her arm, gripping her wrist.

“Allow me.” She leaned towards Y/n. This caused Y/n to lean back out of fear. But she couldn’t lean too far back as she would have fell off the counter. Chica’s tongue swept across her nose. Licking the blood right off her face. 

This caused Y/n to shove Chica away out of anger and fear. The tongue felt so real. As if she was really human.

“The hell is wrong with you?!” Y/n shouted as she glared at Chica. Chica stared at Y/n before opening her mouth to speak. Y/n quickly slipped off the table.

“Wait, Y/n- I’m sorry! I w-” 

“Don’t talk to me!” Y/n croaked before she took a step back, grabbing her phone that still had the flashlight on. Then she dashed away, wiping the sweat, blood and saliva away as she ran back into the party room, past the Pirate’s Cove. She was finally in one of the many halls. She saw a door, and, without reading it, she quickly opened it and slammed it close behind her.

She heaved heavily as she held her eyes closed, sighing, before opening her eyes again.

Right on in front of her stood Bonnie. He was frozen, staring at Y/n as Y/n stared at him. 

“...”

“...”

Y/n quickly tried opening the door, but Bonnie grabbed her. 

“No! No! I’m not going to hurt you-” Bonnie quickly said as Y/n flailed around in his arms. 

“Let me go dammit!” Y/n shouted. Bonnie placed a paw over Y/n’s mouth.

“Y/n! It’s me, Bonnie! Bonnie! See? No one else. I’m not here to hurt you!” he reassured as best as he could. Y/n relaxed in his arms slightly, breathing heavily as she stared at him.

“...” Bonnie stared at Y/n for a moment.

“If I uncover you mouth, will you stop screaming?” he asked. Y/n took a moment to calm her nerves before nodding. 

“Okay...” He uncovered her mouth. 

Big mistake. She lied.

“MIKE! MIKE!! JEREMY!! FRITZ!! HEL-mmmMMMM-” Bonnie quickly placed his paw back on Y/n’s mouth.

“Y/n! Please! Stop screaming! Just let me speak with you for one second, please-” he said as he tried holding Y/n down. She was still flailing in his arms, screaming into his paw, muffled.

Y/n saw Bonnie glare down at her as she tried escaping his grip.

One minute later, Y/n had managed to tire herself out.

“...Will you stop?” he asked her. Y/n nodded slowly.

Bonnie let go of her, cautiously. The guard looked at the bunny as she stood up straight.

Bonnie shuffled on his feet slightly. “I’m balancing out reality and what not...so I’m a bit out of myself. So sorry if I get a bit angry.” he growled, clenching his fist. Y/n took a step away from the rabbit.

Bonnie placed a hand on his head for a moment. 

“Springtrap’s in here too.” Springtrap hopped out from the corner of the room, quickly rubbing his head under Y/n’s arm as he purred. Y/n took a step away from him. Springtrap looked at Y/n with a small frown. He stood up straight and took a step towards her.

“You guys are the last people I wanna talk to right now.” Y/n mumbled. Bonnie nodded slowly.

“I know. I understand... Well... Springtrap won’t harm you for sure. I just wanted to tell you that anything we do to you... we don’t mean it. And we’re sorry. It’s- it’s hard to explain. Springtrap, go find Y/n somewhere nice to hide until 6 AM.” Bonnie said. Whatever he was going through, it sounded as if he was holding something back.

“And Y/n. If you hear any of us throughout the night, as if we’re back to normal, and it’s not six yet - don’t reply or engage in conversation with us. You’re the last person we want to hurt.”

“Wait! But there’s this-- this thing running around! He was like made of wires an-”

“Go..! I can’t answer any questions.” Bonnie said.

Springtrap grabbed Y/n’s hand before walking out of the room. Y/n glanced back at Bonnie, who was still staring at her. 

Y/n looked up at Springtrap who was walking further and further down the hall.

-

Y/n fiddled with her fingers as she looked away from Springtrap. After what she experienced, she didn’t think she would be able to look at the animatronics the same. 

Springtrap noticed as he whined softly, leaning over and wiping the dried up blood from her nose, the palm of his hand caressing her cheek softly. He positioned her face so she could look at him.

Y/n looked up at the yellow rabbit. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to her. It took her awhile to figure out that he was comforting her. She rested her forehead against his and sighed in... relief.

“I’m sorry...” Springtrap whispered. 

“Don’t be…”

-

It was 7:16 AM.

And Y/n was sleeping, basically in Springtrap’s arms. 

“Here she is. Damn, took me awhile to find her.” Mike spotted Y/n behind a game machine with Springtrap. Henry, William, Jeremy and Fritz walked over. “Is that blood?” 

“I doubt it came from Springtrap.”

“Here. I’ll give her something for her nose, and send her home for today.” William told Springtrap as he was about to grab Y/n. But Springtrap pulled Y/n closer to his form. 

“Springtrap. Come on. Hand her over.” Springtrap only huffed.

William chuckled.

“Attitude, I see.” 

It took William a couple of minutes to coax Springtrap into giving Y/n to him. But he succeeded. William carried Y/n to the party room, where she woke up when he sat her down in a chair. 

“...What the hell? Where am I?”

“At work. Had a nice night? You look like you had a fantastic night.” William said., shoving a cotton ball in her nose that had started bleeding again. Y/n tilted her head back slightly.

“Thanks.” Y/n thanked him for the help. William nodded. 

“No problem... Now... please. Don’t tell anyone about this... night shift, alright..?” William said.

Y/n nodded.

There was something about the whole ‘they prowl at night’ thing that got her... and she wanted to find out more.

Y/n felt something hug her tightly.

“Y/n! Oh my golly! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Or- or, scare you away last night!” Y/n turned away from William and faced Chica, who held a tight grip on Y/n. She placed one firm kiss on Y/n’s nose and cheek.

“There, to make it better! I’m sorry for my actions, I really am! I can’t control me! Me and the others s-”

“It’s okay...”

Chica stared at Y/n. She forgave her. Chica would have thought Y/n would have been too afraid to deal with them anymore. She smiled at Y/n, before pulling her into a hug. Y/n wrapped her arms around Chica.

“Tomorrow... is a new day.”


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for this late ass update. This update was originally supposed to come out last week on Thursday. But unfortunately, it didn't happen. Me and my irregular ass updates, i swear. But hey, I updated lmaoooooo romance tiime lmaooo drama time.

This chapter has been trashed so many damn times, because I didn't like the way it was. So yes, there were many deleted scenes. But, this chapter should be fun. And, the plot will now start to move in the story. So things will start to get good. But hey! In this chapter - haha, spoiler, sorry - you'll be meeting many people! 

But here are some spoilers.

Reader has a nice time with her friends.

Y/n finds a few things out about the characters and the franchise.

Aw is that love?

By the way. Gore warning.

Enjoy.

————

Mike, Jeremy, Fritz and Y/n were sitting at one of the party tables. The place hadn't opened yet. And as the security guards were off for the day they decided to sit and contemplate what happened.

"Okay... so... there's another animatronic around here. We all saw that thing last night, right?" Mike said, tapping at the clothed table.

"Yes. We're not brain dead, Mike." Fritz muttered.

Y/n was barely paying attention as she was busy holding tissue up to her nose. Jeremy saw and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your nose is still bleeding?" he asked her. Y/n nodded. 

"Yes. I don't know why. I didn't break it or anything." She was awfully tired. She didn't really get enough sleep when she was with Springtrap. 

All she wanted to do was get home, and take a shower because of her sticky skin. She was awfully tired, her nose was cold and eyes were stinging, shouting at her to shut them for at least a few minutes.

Fritz seemed to be thinking to himself as he stared at the main stage. The gang was on stage, looking at the group seated by the table.

“Guys... I may sound... crazy... but I want to get to the bottom of this.” Fritz said, for only the guards ears. Mike glanced at the stage as well, then at Fritz.

“Get to the bottom of what?” Mike asked. Jeremy diverted his attention to Fritz and so did Y/n. 

“The bottom of why they act like this. Who killed those kids. And I know for a fact that this place has some sort of paranormal activity going on.” Fritz answered, tapping the table in frustration. Y/n thought for a moment.

She hadn’t been here for a long time enough to know if the place was actually haunted or not. 

“Give an example on why you think this place is haunted, because I have some too…" Jeremy said before he leaned in towards the group to whisper something else:

“I remember going into the bathroom to clean vomit off the floor from one of the kids, and I looked into the mirror. There was a boy... He looked... somewhat like me. I just thought - maybe it was another kid in the bathroom. So I turned around. But didn’t see anyone... not a kid in sight.” he whispered. Fritz frowned slightly, as Mike scoffed.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Y/n shook in her seat slightly, as if the short story made her cold. Mike hummed to himself.

“Well... Every employee here does believe this place is haunted. Me and Zach - one of the cooks -” Mike added as he glanced at Y/n, seeing she didn’t know any other employees in the building just yet, " ...were looking for one of the clock in sheets, because the phone was broke that day. And... we were searching through the entire kitchen. Next thing you know - a pot flies across the room as if someone knocked it off the table.” he said.

Y/n made a face. 

“Whoa...so..you think this place is haunted beca-”

“...because of the missing kids.” Fritz finished. The guards stared at one another. Mike then huffed.

“I mean...The police department, and investigators can’t even crack what happened! What makes you think we can?” Mike said as he crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. 

“There were no investigators on this case.”

“...What?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know why. But, I guess at least finding the mangled bodies of the kids was enough evidence.” Fritz finished. This caused Y/n to perk up slightly. 

“Wait! Where were the kids bodies again?”

“They were found in the suits.” 

Y/n blinked as she stared at Fritz. The suits? Like…

“The ones onstage?” 

She glanced over at the stage, where Freddy and the others were standing, no longer looking at the group as they were shut off.

“Yes. Of course they were remodeled and such, and cleaned out. Don’t have... many of the same parts as the old versions. But, those are the same suits the kids died in.” Mike found amusement in Y/n’s shocked look and chuckled slightly. 

Y/n frowned slightly.

“Ew! What? No... why would Henry and William keep those?!” 

“Same damn thing I question every day.” Fritz grunted. Jeremy seemed to be biting his tongue slightly out of nervousness.

So... the missing souls were still in the suits? 

“Okay. I’m in on the idea.”

Fritz grinned. Jeremy placed a hand on the table.

“Me too. Hopefully we’ll get something out of this.”

“Count me in too, I guess.”

“Great!” Fritz said. The team looked at one another. 

“First thing is - at 2PM today, when we have all gone home and rested, meet back here. We’re going to the old location. Another Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza place.” This really caught Y/n’s attention. 

“Wait! Another location?”

“Yes. You know, someone bought land and asked Henry if they can build another location out of town. Lucky Henry said yes. And he told us that was the old location of the 'Fredbear’s Family Diner'. Where the murders took place.” Fritz informed.

“Me and Fritz used to work there before Henry transferred us here.” Jeremy stated.

“So basically - Henry let someone build another Pizzeria out of town for business shit I-don’t-really-know-or-care-about, and that piece of land is where the old rumors took place.” Mike summed it up. Y/n nodded.  
“Well... This should be fun.”

"Guys?" The four security guards turned their heads and spotted Henry. He stood at the end of the table, holding a nervous look in his eyes.

"Okay. Hey. Um. I know you all just finished your night shift. Miss L/n - sorry for not explaining much. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh no. I'm fine."

"Good. Now... we have a special today." he said.

This caused Jeremy to perk up slightly.

"Really?" He held a smile on his face. Henry held the same expression. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

"Yep. The house will be full. So me and William need extra hands on deck. And Y/n, I definitely need you to go around entertaining the kids. If that's okay with you all."

Jeremy was the first to nod.

"I can stay for more hours."

"What's in it for me. Mr Emily." Mike chuckled. He was still leaning in his chair, arms behind his back.

"Free pizza for the rest of July."

"Damn straight I'm staying."

"Seeing I'm the best cook in here, you'll definitely need me." Fritz agreed.

"Sure. I'll stay."

"Thank you all. Expect to see extra in your payroll."

"Good." Mike said as Henry walked off. Y/n looked over at Jeremy.

"What's special?" She asked.

Instead of Jeremy answering, Fritz took care and answered for him:

"Remember how I was saying something about the second location? Well, a special is when there's a birthday party- well. Here we have three stages of whatever party set you want. We have our 29.99 - which is the original. It's just a standard cake and ice cream birthday party. You won't get Springtrap and Fredbear—"

"Why?" Y/n interrupted.

"Seeing Springtrap and Fredbear are like, antiques from the old." Mike answered, "Old, like - the first ever Freddy Fazbear's. But it was called 'Fredbear's Family Diner'. They're gonna cost more. And many people who get the original price, don't wanna pay too much. So they just pay the 29.99 just for Freddy and others."

Y/n nodded.

"The second is 'Birthday Bash'. It's 50 dollars." Jeremy said, "You get both sets of Freddy and the others in their humanoids. And you get Fredbear and Springtrap. And you get to hear them sing pop music and other songs. Which is actually fun to listen to, seeing the gang knows how to party and sing." This caused Y/n to smile. Her now sore nose ached slightly. But she ignored it.

"Last one is the special. 'Midnight Madness'." Y/n automatically stopped smiling.

"What's that?"

"We keep the building open for the party till 12:45. Usually older kids get the Midnight Madness" Fritz said.

"But d-"

"Yeah. They usually start acting weird at this time. But once 11:40 hits, all the guards - which is us - have to call down William. He'll take them to the back room and deal with them so they won't act out on the kids. And if that method doesn't work, we bolt them to the stage. Which usually doesn't happen. So we'll be good. Its's actually fun. Because Henry and William make us cycle around to guard the west side of the building for Foxy's 'Run n' Hunt'." Mike said. Hearing that come from Mike's mouth at least eased Y/n just a bit.

"What's the price for 'Midnight Madness'?"

"Around 230 dollars."

"What?!" Y/n choked out. Mike nudged her slightly.

"Listen. For us staying till 12 dealing with kids and murderous robots, I don't mind charging this party set for 230 damn dollars." he laughed. 

Y/n would admit.

The price was right. 

"So. What's special about this?"

"You get both sets for Freddy and the gang, both Springtrap and Fredbear, free refills on your Faz-tokens for the games in the Arcade. The gang puts on musical numbers all night, which - not gonna lie - are really cool to see. And... my favorite part. Remember how I told you about the second location?" Fritz asked. Y/n nodded.

"Another reason why the price is so high, is because the second location will be bringing their animatronics over. Cool right?" Fritz laughed out. Y/n's mouth opened slightly.

"Wait! Seriously? There's more?" she asked. Mike nodded.

"Yep. Today will be fun as hell, I will admit. So get ready."

The four stood up from the table, chairs creaking slightly.

"What time do we open?" Y/n asked. 

"10AM. Seeing we have the biggest party at the moment, we need more time to get the building ready."

A whistle was heard from across the room. The four turned their heads to face the stage.

William was sitting on the stage, holding up two fingers. A few people were making their way towards him, already in their uniforms.

"He's calling the Entertainment grew over. Go." Mike nudged Y/n slightly. Y/n made a face.

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm still a trainee around here." she said as she walked over to the group standing by William.

"That means you're lame!" Mike shouted. Y/n only flipped him off.

-

"Alright. Today everyone will be here until 12. That means Entertainment needs to be onstage for today." A few happy murmurs traveled around the group.

William was looking down at a clipboard in his hand.

"Okay. I need the Entertainment Lead." William called out. The crew didn't move. And so didn't Y/n as she looked around the party area absently.

"That'd be you, Y/n." William said.

Y/n quickly dropped out of her state of mind... which was blank as she quickly look at William.

"Wait. What? I'm the lead?" she questioned. A few laughs emits from the group.

William nodded with a small chuckle.

"Yes. And this is your group. You're head over them." he points at the group of people. At least 20 people had to be in the group.

Y/n walked over to William and stood next to him.

"You never told me this!"

"I did. But you were too busy playing with Helpy." he said. Y/n gasped slightly.

Where was Helpy?!

"...Speaking of Helpy. I don't know where he's at." she said, now facing the tall man. William furrowed his eyebrows.

"I saw him in the security room. He's okay." He reassured.

"Thank God."

"Oookay. Anyway. Here's what you need to do—"

-

"Okay!" Y/n stood in front of Freddy, with a piece of paper about how to replace Freddy's music box and check his voice synthesizer.

"Pull... bow tie..." she mumbled as she furrowed her eyebrows. Thoughts from last night still floated through her head.

Will he kill her if she touches him?

Y/n took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pulled at the bow tie. But it didn't budge. Y/n opened her eyes. And looked at the black bow tie. 

Y/n looked back at the page. And saw she had skipped a step. She had to remove the top hat first.

"Oh—"

Freddy lifted his arm and took off the hat. A clicking sound was heard. Y/n looked up and saw Freddy looking down at her.

"Thanks Freddy."

-

"Okay guys. I have to check your voice boxes." Y/n walked across the stage. It had taken her damn near an hour to finish manually checking Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie.

The four didn't seem to want to harm her, which put Y/n at ease at least.

Next was to check their voice boxes.

A whistle was hanging from a lanyard around her neck. William gave it to her when she was working on Foxy. The whistle was for catching the attention of the four, to call them over. Or whistle down one of the guards - Fritz, Mike or Jeremy. 

It actually came in handy as Foxy was actually moving around. He was excited for today. 

"Okay! Say pie!" Y/n said.

"Pie!" the four said. Then Chica piped up.

"I love pie!"

"I hate pie." Bonnie scoffed. He was holding his guitar by its neck, as the end was sitting on the wooden stage. Y/n chuckled slightly.

"Foxy's— where's Foxy?"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Y/n looked over to the left. And saw no Foxy.

"He was j—ah!"

Foxy managed to tackle Y/n to the floor, his snout nuzzling her cheek slightly. This caused Y/n to laugh slightly as she placed a hand on Foxy's muzzle.

"Okay! Okay!"

-

Once checking the gang, Y/n had to get them into their costumes, which were backstage.

Y/n had the schedule for the four. William had told her, that from now on she had to tell the four about their schedule - what songs they will be performing, and when it's the time to turn into their secondary form.

"Okay. Guys. Here's your schedule. From opening until 2PM you will be in your human forms. Which..." She looked up, and saw the four standing in front of her, looking at her, in their human forms.

"Great! You're already in them. Good job! From 10 to 2PM you will be in your human forms. You have six musical numbers that you will be performing alone without the... others. I don't really know who they are."

"Oh you'll hate them. Don't worry." Bonnie said as he strummed the chords of his guitar. Foxy rolled his eyes as he fixed his eyepatch in the small mirror in the back of the room.

"Bonnie, stop. They are wonderful people Y/n." Freddy stated. Y/n smiled slightly. 

"I can't wait to meet them to be honest!" she said, hugging the clipboard slightly.

Chica bounced slightly, her dress bouncing with her.

"Oh! You'll love TB! He's so charming! All the kids love him!" she shouted, clapping her gloved hands. An off-chord string was heard. Y/n looked over to Bonnie. He held a sneer on his face.

Y/n blinked.

"Ignore him! He doesn't like TB!" Chica walked over to Y/n, placing a hand on her shoulder. Y/n looked at Chica.

Till Bonnie spoke again.

"Oh. It's more than that. I hat-"

"Bonnie." Freddy said from the background. 

Bonnie only hummed and stood up straight. Y/n noticed their costumes had more sparkles to them. It made the gang look more fabulous than they were before.

"This must be a special thing, huh?" Y/n asked. Freddy nodded.

"Yes. For 'Midnight Madness'. We combine four restaurants." Freddy said. This caused Y/n to look back over at the brunette.

"Four?"

"Two past restaurants." Bonnie explained, "And one of them is still in business. A man bought the old location of the old Freddy Fabears pizza to make a second Freddy location, seeing there's only one in the US. Which is the original one. Us. Which is here." He then continued.

"The other three shut down because of health inspections, and incidents. But two years ago, Mr Emily and Mr Afton decided to bring them back, so the special is kind of like a throwback. Most adults pay for it because we're open till 12AM. Alcoholic beverages will be available at around 10. What adult wouldn't wanna sit, drink and look at their old childhood friends perform onstage." Bonnie chuckled, causing, Chica, Foxy and Freddy to laugh lightly with him.

The part that caught Y/n's attention was the incident part. What was the incident?

But she was too afraid to ask.

"I only hear one restaurant would be here. What are the other two?" she asked.

"Well. 'Fredbear's Family Diner'. Which is Fredbear and Springtrap. You already know them. The location that's in business has the same title as us. Because it's just the same pizzeria, only with different characters. And then 'Circus Baby's Pizza'. A pizzeria that was themed as a circus." Chica said.

Y/n nodded. Circus Baby? Hm. Sounds fun.

A knock was heard. The door opened and in walked Darius. He was holding Helpy in his arms.

"Yo Y/n. Why the hell was I called in today?" Darius grunted. Y/n ignored his question and quickly picked up Helpy as best as she could with the clipboard in her hand.

"Helpy!" she squealed, hugging the bear tightly. Helpy smiled and wrapped his arms around Y/n's neck, tail wagging excitedly.

Darius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His foot held the door open.

"Whatever. William is calling everyone into the Party Room. So come on." And with that he turned around and walked out of the room.

Y/n smiled at Helpy was still nuzzling his muzzle to her cheek.

"Alright! Come on guys!" Y/n laughed out.

-

Y/n walked backwards down the hall with Helpy in her hands as she looked back at Foxy and Bonnie goofing off.

"Guys! Stop horseplaying!" Y/n called out. Chica giggled as heard Y/n having to literally monitor the two.

Foxy huffed before standing straight. So did Bonnie.

When Y/n saw the two stopped she turned back around and walked next to Freddy. Foxy lifted his tail up behind Bonnie, before hitting him in the back of the head with it. Bonnie flinched and quickly rose his hand to the back of the head. Foxy only laughed. 

Bonnie then rose a hand in front of Foxy, smacking him square in his face. This caught Foxy off guard as he blinked, not registering a pillar in front of him as he ran face first into it. A loud ‘clank!’ emitted.

This caused Bonnie to laugh.

-

“Okay. Great! Everyone’s here!” Henry stood on the stage with a bright smile. William was seated on the stage floor, holding a clipboard. Y/n sat by a party table next to Jeremy as some of the employees were seated at some of the tables or on the floor.

“As you can tell, we have a special today unfortunately. But hey. We do birthday parties for a living. So. Our birthday guests today are a sixteen and seven year old. Their birthdays are both on the same date - July 23rd. Their mother told me the younger one wanted this place for their birthday party, and the 16 year old wanted to go out with friends. So she had decided to rent the place till 12AM for the big kids. The little ones will still be here and we will run by a usual sc-” 

Y/n completely blanked out. She didn’t listen at all.

She felt watched.

Her eyes instantly slid to the hallway that led to the Security Office. There stood a girl in blue overalls. A pink shirt. And black shoes. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. The girl looked... awfully familiar. S/c skin. H/c hair. She couldn't really see the eye color as she was too far away from where Y/n was seated. But the girl gave off a strong sense of familiarity

The girl seemed to be peeking at only at Y/n from across the room. The moment William spoke up, the girl got frightened and flinched, looking over at him.

Y/n felt a strong metallic taste in her mouth. This caused her to blink out of her dreamlike state and quickly place her index finger under her nose. 

She looked down at her finger and saw blood. She sighed and placed her hand down, looking back and saw the girl was still there. Once Y/n blinked, the girl vanished.

This... confused Y/n.

Who was that?

Y/n felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Freddy.

“Is your nose bleeding?” he asked quietly so only the two could hear. Y/n nodded. She placed a hand on her nose, cupping it so she wouldn’t make a mess. 

-

“Ow... Ow! Careful Freddy my nose is still sore!” Y/n groaned.

After seeing the mysterious girl, Y/n’s nose had started to ache and bleed again. 

“Sorry, I’m trying to make sure you’re not bleeding again.” Freddy stated.

The two were in the girls bathroom. Which... Y/n didn’t question why Freddy was in there with her, but just brushed it off her shoulders.

It was 9:23AM and the building's decorations were finished. Christmas lights were around the building to help guide the children in the dark once 9 o'clock strikes, Party Poppers covered the tables as well as confetti everywhere on the floor. Some of the parents and family members that had helped to pay for the party came to place their birthday gifts at the party table in the Party Room.

Y/n slipped from the sink. Freddy had actually managed to cease the blood.

“Thanks, Freddy.”

“You’re welcome.” Freddy said as he threw away the blooded cotton ball. The two walked out of the bathroom, right into the Party Room.

A whistle hung from Y/n's neck. After the meeting, Henry had given everyone - besides the culinary team - whistles to tag down each other throughout the party. When they blew the whistle and held up a number on their fingers (a number had been given to everyone), they would tell the employee with that number what needs to be done.

Y/n's was 2.

And there was the whistle. Time to get to work.

-

Y/n placed the box on the shelf. Springtrap was in the background, putting on his purple vest. Y/n was organizing the boxes of costumes for today's shows. She told Springtrap to get dressed as she worked. Helpy, being the helper he was, sat and helped her. 

She folded the dark red vest for one of Foxy's acts, placed it in the box she had placed on the shelf, and closed the lid. Helpy handed Y/n a sticker for her work. He always seemed to have them on him for some reason. But, nevertheless, it was cute.

Y/n took the sticker and smiled, turning to look behind her at Springtrap. He was struggling to place his arm in the sleeve. Y/n walked over to the rabbit, to help him with his vest.

Helpy turned around to hop off the table, only to stop to see a plushie by the shelves, peeking towards Y/n. Helpy stopped and stared at the plusie, taking in his features.

The Freddy-like plushie was dull yellow with no eyes. He almost resembled much of Fredbear. Helpy furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. The small plushie looked over when Helpy moved and spotted the white cub like bear. It quickly dipped back behind the shelf, as if it was frightened.

This caused Helpy to perk his ears and quickly hop off the table - which wasn’t much of a problem for the bear. He quickly slid over to the shelf and peaked to behind it, only to see nothing.

Helpy stood back up straight slowly and grunted in confusion. 

“Alright... there.” Y/n patted Springtrap’s back, a signal for him to open the springlocks.

Springtrap opened his mouth and bent down slightly for Y/n to look into his mouth. Y/n kicked closer a stool she always used for the little amount of days she worked there and stood on it to start their procedure.

“Alright. Springlocks number 1 and 2.” Two loud clicks were heard. Then a loud snap of metal gripping together. The two were testing the springlocks and if they would lock together. If they didn’t hear the series of clicks and snaps, that would mean something was wrong with the suit. And Y/n wouldn’t be able to dress as Springtrap for that day as it may possibly result in her being injured.

“Springlocks 3, 4 and 5.” Again another series of snaps were heard. 

The process went on until it was finished. Y/n signed the clipboard for William to see that the suit was ready. She then placed the clipboard on the table.

“Alright boys. The others should be here. Let’s go.”

-

One foot into the party room, and Y/n instantly heard Foxy shout her name.

“Y/N!” He shouted. Y/n looked away from Springtrap. She was worried about the rabbit seeing he hadn’t said much to her. She spotted Foxy halfway across the party room, frantically waving her down.

Y/n held up a hand, signaling for him to wait, then faced Springtrap to speak to him, only to realize Helpy was standing behind the two, looking up at them curiously. 

“Helpy, you can go sit down now. I need to have a talk with Springtrap real quick, okay?” she stated. Helpy nodded before scurrying away into the Party Room.

Y/n faced Springtrap again.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked him. Springtrap (who had been facing her the entire time) looked away from the floor and at Y/n. He then huffed before looking out into the Party Room.

“I don’t really get along with the others.” he stated. It was rare for hear him speak, as he doesn't really speak much at all.

“Freddy and the others?” Y/n asked. He shook his head. 

It took Y/n a second the understand him, to realize that it wasn’t Freddy and the others.

It must have been the special guests.

“Oh..” she said in realization. 

“Well... hm... they won’t be here forever. Don’t worry bud.” she said. She didn’t know exactly what to tell him. She couldn’t have him sit out. They still had a business to run. 

Springtrap didn’t say anything else as he just looked away from Y/n and into the Party Room.

Y/n sighed slightly. There had to be a way to cheer him up.

“YYYYY/NNNNN!!” Foxy drawled out her name. He was now sitting on the floor, right in front of the two.

Y/n flinched. 

“Where did you come from?!” she exclaimed. Foxy quickly stood up.

“Doesn't matter! Come! I want ya’ to meet someone!” he shouted, grabbing Y/n’s wrist and shooting out of the hallway, leaving Springtrap behind. 

Y/n damn near tripped over her feet as she followed Foxy through the Party Room. 

After about 10 seconds of such a fast pace, Foxy stopped in front of a party table and hopped onto it, and as he still had a hand on Y/n’s wrist, he heaved her up onto the clothed table with him. 

“Okay, okay.” he quickly said under his breath. 

“Here she is!”

“OH MY- She’s so beautiful!” shouted a feminine voice.

Y/n looked in front of her. There stood a white fox!

Her tummy was pink and she had a pink bow tie around her neck. A long white tail. But... her torso seemed to be missing. Her metal endoskeleton was showing. She had a white bandage over her left eye and around her right forearm.

She had rosy red cheeks and what seemed to be pink lipstick on her muzzle. She seemed pretty messed up for the first time lookers.

Next to her stood a brown stout bear. He looked exactly like Freddy, but, with light brown fur. A black bow tie and black top with a red lace around the hat, rosy red cheeks and two black buttons on his torso. His arms were behind his back as his pale blue eyes roamed Y/n’s form.

Next to the Freddy lookalike stood a bunny. A light blue bunny. With a white muzzle and white gloves and tummy. He held a similar red guitar in his hands.

He stared at Y/n with a smile with those bright green eyes of his. His ears stood tall as his nose twitched.

“You smell nice-” he said. A yellow arm nudged the bunny harshly. 

“Bonnie, don’t do that! You’ll scare her!” Y/n looked over and saw another Chica! She had blue eyes, rosy red cheeks, and bib that said ‘Let’s Party!’ instead of ‘Let’s Eat!’.

She seemed slim as she held the plate with the cupcake presented on it. She also sported pink shorts.

“Hi! I'm Mangle!” the white fox piped up, waving a pink paw at Y/n.

Y/n looked back at her. She was... at a loss for words. They were just like the originals.

“Hi...” she whispered rather low, not exactly knowing how to act around them. But goddammit, Y/n didn’t want to admit it, but she was shy.

Foxy placed a hand on Y/n’s shoulder with a small smile.

“These are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Of course you’ll know that a-”

“Hi! I’m Balloon Boy! BB for short!” a child-like voice shouted out. A child popped up from under the table. He seemed to be around the age of 13 or so. He had on jean overalls. His shirt was a striped orange and yellow. And in his hand he held a wooden sign that said:

‘Balloons’ 

Once BB eyes landed on Y/n he gasped harshly. But while he inhaled in the gasp, he smiled.

“Shh. Shut Ball Boy! It’s my turn to speak to her.” Bonnie stated. He took a step forward and smiled.

“Well, I must say, you are such a cute little thing!” he said. His two bunny like teeth were way more visible than Bonnie’s.

Y/n smiled quickly. They seemed pretty nice and welcoming.

“Thank you.” 

“Back off Easter Bunny she belongs to us.” Y/n heard a voice behind her. She didn’t have to turn around to recognize the voice of Bonnie. Her Bonnie.

The purple rabbit - who wasn’t in his other form - stood on the other side of the table, behind Y/n and Foxy. 

Bonnie - or TB, as Y/n caught on, remembering Chica nicknaming him - chuckled before looking at Bonnie.

“Well, hello Bonnie.”

“You disgust me too.”

“Do you guys really have to do this right now?” a voice piped up. Y/n turned around and spotted the brown bear. It was her Freddy. 

Freddy extended an arm out to help Y/n off the table. Instead, she hopped onto the bear. He quickly caught her, but it also caught him off guard.

Mangle clapped slightly before cackling. 

“Oh this is wonderful! We’re back together again!” she shouted in pure joy. Y/n stood on the floor, eyeing the counterparts.

“I think the Funtimes are on their way.” Freddy said. Well, not her Freddy. The... more shorter looking Freddy.

“Y/n!” A voice called out her name. Y/n turned around. By one of the party tables, she saw Darius holding a remote. He held up two fingers, which was her signal to attend whatever he needed.

Which she did. Y/n walked away from the small group and over to Darius. 

“What?” she asked.

Darius pressed a series of numbers on the remote. The remote let out a low beep as the house lights on the stage turned on.   
“What’s that?” She asked. Darius glanced at the stage to check if the house lights were on. Then he looked over at Y/n.

“This is the remote to check the lights on the stage. And William told you to get in suit and onstage so you can test it out.” Darius informed.

Y/n nodded. At times, she dreaded the moment of hopping into the springlock suit, worried that at any moment she might trigger one of the locks. And it would be all over for her. 

“Oh and C/n’s coming to the party. I told Henry. And he didn’t mind.” Darius added, heaving himself off the table and tossing the remote from one hand to another. Y/n looked back at Darius. She was about to walk away until she heard him.

“Why?” She asked.

“Apparently when I left them at the house this morning, something spooked the little bud. Their mom can’t pick them up till 10PM. Your mom is at work till then. Don’t know when she gets off. So. Have no choice but to go pick them up.” Darius explained. This caused confusion to invade Y/n’s mind. What could have scared C/n early in the morning? 

Usually her little cousin would be asleep until around 10 in the morning, then they’d get up, eat a late breakfast and just sit and watch cartoons for the rest of the day.

“Did you ask them what scared them?” she asked. Darius only shook his head. 

“No. Just told them I’ll be there to pick them up in a few minutes. They probably just had a bad dream or something.” 

Y/n nodded. Darius was probably right. Children do overreact to certain extents. But it never hurt to make sure. Y/n would ask C/n what was wrong when she got the chance before the party starts. 

“Okay. Well. I’m gonna go and get ready.” she said as she walked off towards a hall that would soon lead to the Parts and Service room. 

-

"I'm Operating the Go-Karts today." Mike piped up. Jeremy grunted. The two were in the Parts and Service room with Y/n as she was grooming Springtrap's fur with a suit brush. Springtrap stood still and quiet (as always) so Y/n wouldn't hassle with him.

"We have Go-Karts?" Y/n asked in amusement. Jeremy nodded. 

"Yeah. It's in another room right next to the Arcade. Usually Henry would tell every new employee. But I guess he didn't have time to tell you." Jermey explained. Y/n nodded as she brushed Springtrap.

A Go-Kart room? Damn. That's nice.

"Why didn't I see it when we had my cousin's birthday?" she asked.

"Because you guys didn't rent it out. Seeing today is a special, everything is open." Mike answered. Now that he explained it, Y/n understood.

"We call the Arcade Room Chicago. And the Party Room Chicago. So tonight if you hear someone say: 'We need Springtrap to rotate around Chicago to Chicago' that means you just go around the entire building in the suit entertaining people." Mike informed.

Y/n nodded, turning to face the two. "Thanks. I didn't even know that."

Now looking at the two, Y/n saw a green badge next to Jeremy's and Mike's certified 'Security' badge.

It said:

'Memory Maker'

"What's that badge?" she asked the two. Seeing she didn't have the badge, made her wonder why didn't she have one.

"William and Henry give these out if they catch us doing memorial things. Like. Me. I helped to cheer up a kid when he was too scared to talk to Bonnie." Jeremy explained.

"I joked around with a couple of kids." Mike said.

"And Fritz - seeing he's in Culinary during the day - put 'Happy Birthday!' in pepperoni on a pizza." 

"Aw! Now I want one." Y/n pouted. She plays as Springtrap. Why doesn't she have one?

"You'll get yours soon. Don't worry."

-

"Okay." Y/n said as she was finally in the suit. The chest plate was opened up as William was fiddling with the springlocks around Y/n's waist.

"Okay. Let me get into Fredbear and then we can test the suits out." He closed the chest plate and walked over to the Fredbear suit, lying on the ground. This got Y/n wondering.

"How come Fredbear isn't activated like the others?" she asked, voice echoing inside the suit. Springtrap was still activated. But he was not in control as Y/n was.

"The owners at 'Fredbear's Family Diner' took his mechanical parts out, so. He's not in working order. Just a suit."

"So not a springlock suit?"

"Used to be. But now that the suit's empty, it's not." William spoke as he slipped into the suit. 

So Henry and William didn't own the Fazbear Franchise? 

"So you and Henry don't own the the Fazbear Franchise?" 

"No. Henry's father owned it. He passed it down to us." William answered, finally finishing getting dressed as Fredbear as he glanced over to Y/n.

"Alright. Let's go."

-

Once testing the suits, Y/n was just roaming around until the building opened. She was wandering around as she slipped on her Security shirt. 

The guests were in the backroom. William was getting them ready. So Y/n kind of had free time until then.

She walked into the kitchen, wanting to see Fritz before not being able to see him all day round.

And there he was, placing a new pizza pie in the oven. Next to him - or, behind him - stood Bonnie. 

The lavender haired humanoid was leaning on the counter as he watched Fritz close the oven.

Other workers were in there too, getting ready. But they didn't bat an eye towards Fritz and Bonnie. 

Y/n took a moment to notice that Bonnie's hair seemed different. More of an old school curly haircut. His hair was slick and shiny, similar to Freddy's. It took Y/n time to notice that the theme of the characters was more of the roaring 20's vibe. Like how 'Chuck E Cheese' was more of an 80's theme and all, and 'Incredible Pizza' was 60's and so on and so forth. 

Bonnie's rabbit ears were droopy as he grinned when Fritz gave him an irritated expression.

His sleeveless vest was dark purple, almost black from afar. A white long sleeved silk undershirt. Beige dress pants and black dress shoes. And his signature red bow tie. He was fiddling with a tie strap, most likely for switching out the tie's.

The retro style was... Y/n wouldn't say cute but more along the lines of handsome. And she thought she was losing her damn mind for saying that.

Y/n blinked before walking over—Fritz looked towards her once he spotted Y/n. 

"Hey guys." she greeted. Bonnie glanced over at Y/n. 

"What are you doing roaming around?" Fritz teased, causing Y/n to chuckle and lean on the counter next to Bonnie. Considering Bonnie towered over both Fritz and Y/n made Y/n seem short in stature standing next to Bonnie.

"I've already done all my safety's and what not. So I'm just waiting." she replied. Fritz nodded as he was fiddling with a dish towel.

"Where's Mike?"

"Down at Go-Karts. It's downstairs." Fritz replied. Y/n nodded, knowing to stop by and see Mike. Go-Karts did sound fun.

Y/n then faced Bonnie, only to see he was already looking down at her with a glint in his red eyes.

"Now. You look so handsome!" she laughed softly, reaching up and touching his lavender hair.

Bonnie's ears perked up as he smiled at the small compliment. 

"Why thank you."

"Ew. Stop." Fritz cringed. Y/n shot him a playful glare and laughed lightly.

"Oh hush." 

"Fritz? Where do I put these?" a voice called out. Must have been one of the workers as he held a clear container with foil at the top. Fritz moved away from the counter.

"Oh. Yeah. We need to stock those." Fritz said as he walked off, leaving Bonnie and Y/n to each other's company.

Now thinking about it, after the horrifying night shift, the two hadn't said too much of anything.

So Y/n had to kind of break the ice again.

"So. How has your nose been? Chica told me what about it." Bonnie asked.

Surprised by his sudden question, Y/n answered:

"It's fine. Freddy somehow stopped the bleeding." she answered, earning a slow nod from the male.

"Have you tried out your costume?" Y/n looked back up at Bonnie.

"What costume?"

"You're going to be up on stage with us. No one told you?"

Y/n grunted.

"Well apparently I have to find out the last minute because no one tells me shit." she mumbled. Though Bonnie heard her, causing him to chuckle.

"You're the host. You'll rarely be on stage, don't worry." he replied. Y/n nodded, taking his word.

Bonnie seemed to drift off for a moment as he seemed to be glancing at something behind Y/n as she spoke about something along the lines of 'pizza would be horrible without cheese'.

As Y/n spoke, the same girl Y/n had seen was in the kitchen, roaming around. But the employees didn't seem to notice. This was completely normal to Bonnie as he held a blank expression, eyes following the girl as she looked around curiously.

She soon saw Bonnie and blinked. Bonnie's ear straightened. The girl seemed oddly familiar.

"Bonnie! Jeez. Are you listening? Am I really boring you?" Y/n's voice brought Bonnie back to reality as his ruby red optics shot back to Y/n.

"...hm?" he rose his eyebrows as he looked at her. Y/n stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"You weren't listening." she mumbled.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

Y/n brushed his uneasiness off her shoulders, before repeating herself:

"Anyway. Can you take me down to Go-Karts? I wanna see Mike and I don't wanna get lost." she asked. Bonnie stood up straight.

"What? Too scared to walk by yourself?" he mocked with a grin. Y/n only gave him stern expression. Bonnie chuckled before taking her wrist in his palm and standing up straight.

"Sure sweetheart let's go."

-

Mike pressed the gas pedal in the kart, the engine revving slightly. The whistle hung from his neck as he sat back up. He and Jeremy had finished doing safety's on the cars. Jeremy was on the other side of the track, making his way over to Mike.

"That's the last of them." Jeremy said as Mike signed off on the clipboard.

"Good."

"Whoaa!" Y/n said in awe as she looked around. The room had party tables in the back of the room. And queue for the Go-Karts. The track was big. Big enough for thrills for the kids. 8 Go-Karts were on the concrete track as the fluorescent lights lit up the whole room.

"Whoa! This is freaking cool!" Y/n said. Bonnie trailed behind her.

Mike and Jeremy looked over and spotted the two. Jeremy smiled and walked over to Y/n.

"Y/n! What're you doin' down here?" Mike asked. Putting the clipboard down, picking up the phone and pressing a series of numbers.

"Wanted to hang out for a bit." she answered.

"The building opens in like 30 minutes." Jeremy checked his wrist watch and glanced at Y/n.

Y/n grunted. Time sure did pass quickly.

"Let me just head back then."

-

"Okay. Here we go." Y/n glanced at herself in the mirror. The costume wasn't much - seeing she's not the star of the show. But more of a knee length dress. Just...

..that to be honest. Helpy stood next to her, looking up at her in the mirror.

Apparently the last of the characters had just arrived. With it being 20 minutes before the building would be open.

Y/n wasn't nervous to say. More scared of how she would be on the stage with new people.

-

Upon opening the door, Y/n trailed down the hall and into the Party Room, Helpy trailing behind her. Once making it in the Party Room. Y/n noticed two more characters. One that looked like Freddy and another that was similar to 'The Mangle' as Y/n had heard people call Mangle.

The Mangle lookalike was dressed in what seemed to be a ringmaster suit. Next to him was the Freddy lookalike. Though his fur was snow white. He held similar colors to Mangle.

On his hand was a hand puppet. It looked like a mini Bonnie. Y/n found it cute as she saw the bear speaking to himself as he groomed his puppet with his claw.

"Wow." Y/n whispered under her breath. Now looking closely, the bear looked strongly similar to Helpy as he looked down at the puppet on his hand. The puppet seemed lifeless at first, until he opened its mouth and looked around, observing its surroundings. 

Y/n was thinking about introducing herself to the two, until she saw maintenance were already busy with them.

So. She spotted Foxy and Freddy in Pirate’s Cove. The Pirate was sitting on his stage - looking over at Jeremy, who was fixing the table cloth in the small party area. Freddy seemed to have already wandered off somewhere else. 

“Hey guys.” Y/n greeted, once stepping foot in the room. Foxy glanced over at Y/n and grinned.

“Well! Look who decided ta’ stop by!” Foxy’s hair wasn’t in its usual low ponytail. It was down. His hair was actually decently long, reaching to his shoulders. He wore a white silk blouse that had a jabot around his neck. He had on a dark red sleeveless vest. Brown breeches. Around his hips was some type of red fabric. Looking close enough Y/n saw it was a flag. Knee high leather boots. And his signature eyepatch.

“Whoahohoh!” Y/n laughed out in awe. She walked closer to Foxy, grabbing his arm, feeling the fabric of his shirt. She examined him with a grin.

Y/n noticed his right hand didn’t have his hook. It had been replaced with a regular hand, that was wrapped in gauze.

“Where’s your hook?” she asked, taking his bandaged hand and examining it. Foxy lifted his hand slightly out of her palm. 

“Backstage.” he replied, smiling, showing the row of sharp teeth, golden and all. 

He surely was a pirate.

“So you’re going to be chasing the kids tonight?” she asked. Foxy’s golden like optics seemed to glow at this.

“Ah. You bet I am.” he chuckled. As the two spoke, Jeremy finished with the table cloths. He turned back around and spotted Y/n and Foxy speaking to one another.

He checked his wrist watch. 5 minutes till opening. 

-

“Alright. You better not go around and mess the party up. You’re not even supposed to be here.” Darius said, leading his younger cousin into the pizzeria. C/n bounced up and down in excitement. They got to spend the entire day at their favorite location.

“I’ll be good! Promise!” the child said with a rather large grin. People were already coming in, placing birthday presents down at tables, hugging one another and greeting.

The curtains to the stage were closed. And Pirate’s Cove wouldn’t be open for another hour or so, which was explained by a wooden sign at the its entrance, saying:

‘Pirate’s Cove will momentarily be closed until 2PM.’ 

Meanwhile, as everyone was sitting down in the party room, Y/n was backstage, getting the show ready.

-

“Okay! This is great!” Fritz, Mike, Jeremy and William stood behind Y/n as they looked at the eleven characters in the room. Good thing the guests also had secondary forms. But these were oddly different than the one’s she knew.

Bonnie was much taller than his blue haired counterpart. Though the theme was still the same. More of TB wearing suspenders and dress pants.   
William and Y/n were dressed to head onstage first. Y/n glanced down at the cards in her hand that she had to say. Mostly introducing the characters onstage and having small talk with the guests.

William’s clothing was similar to Y/n’s. A light yellow dress shirt and black dress pants. And a yellow vest. With a top hat he didn’t seem too interested in wearing.

“Wow. You’re gonna have to deal with this all day and night!” Mike chuckled, poking Y/n’s shoulder. She only rolled her eyes slightly before huffing. 

The door opened and in came Henry. 

“There are way more kids here than I thought it would be.” he huffed, earning a short laugh from Mike and Fritz. 

“Christ.” William mumbled.

“Well. Go ahead - introduce yourself.” William told Y/n. Y/n turned to the characters and smiled.

“Hello everyone! My name is Y/n! I will be helping you guys through the night! I’ve met some of you earlier today, but you know - while the day progresses I would like to meet you and get to know you better just like these guys-” She motioned towards Freddy and the others. Chica smiled at Y/n, fixing the feathered headband on her head. 

“I think we should like, do an introduction circle.” Fritz suggested. William and Y/n glanced at each other. 

-

“Move your arse Bonnie.” Foxy growled as he shoved Bonnie slightly. Bonnie quickly turned around and glared at the male. 

“Hold your horses, canine! Can’t you see that we all can’t fit in this room?” Bonnie grumbled. Y/n sat on the table along with Fritz, Jeremy and Mike.

“Okay! Freddy, you go first.” Y/n said. Freddy looked up.

“Hi. I’m Freddy Fazbear.” 

“I’m Chica!”

“Everyone knows me already, why-”

“Bonnie. Just go.” Y/n warned.

“My name is Bonnie.”

“Foxy.”

“Hi! My name is Mangle and I’ll be speaking for everyone in my team!" The white fox wasn't in her second form, for some reason. "This is Fredrick! Or Fred. I usually call him Fred.” Mangle pointed over to a male, that was stout on posture. His hair was curly, other than Freddy’s being always done in a neat kind of way. Pale skin. And electric blue eyes. For some odd reason, he kind of caught Y/n’s eyes.

“That’s Bonnie! Or TB.” Next was the blue haired male. Shorter than Bonnie and paler skin. He wore a white dress shirt. Blue suspenders. Black dress pants and white gloves. He had noticeable freckles and buck teeth that made his appearance look younger.

Then he... winked at her. 

Y/n quickly looked away with a straight expression and blinked. 

“This is, Chica! She just wants to be called by her regular name.” Mangle whispered the last part. 

Chica’s counterpart seemed much slimmer than her. And her hair seemed shorter. Nothing too much of the character. Chica smiled at Y/n and waved.  
“And this is BB!” The boy wasn’t paying any mind to anyone as he was busy playing with Helpy. The two were in the background, throwing a toy ball from the Prize Corner.

“Hello, everyone!” A booming voice greeted itself in the group. It was as if the voice would be running an auction or announcing something over intercoms. But out stepped two males. One short and one tall. The tall one seemed to hold a puppet in his hand. The lifeless fabric was slipping from the males hand. But he still seemed to keep a grip on the puppet bunny.

He was stout just like Fredrick. He had a white dress shirt, white dress pants and suspenders. A pink bow tie. His hair was an odd color of snow white. And a top hat. Greasepaint was on either side of his cheeks. Pink Greasepaint. On his cheeks, nose and Eyes. 

He must have been some mime or clown of some sort.

Next to him was a short male. He was a fox, but shorter than Foxy. He had a grand ringmaster costume on. It was white and pink. White hair. And a long tail sticking from behind him.

He also had pink greasepaint on his cheeks. 

Y/n felt Jeremy tense up next to her. The two did bring some uneasy vibe.

“Hello.” Y/n greeted. The two were standing not too far away from her. “Would you guys introduce yourselves?” 

“Of course. Freddy, do the honors.” 

The tall male took a step forward.

“Hello everyone!” His voice was way different than Freddy’s. "My name is Funtime! Or Freddy! It doesn't matter! And this is Foxy!” Funtime glanced over his shoulder towards the other male. Foxy’s tail swayed behind him slowly.

Y/n bit her tongue as as she stared at the characters.

“Nice to meet you too... now... Jeremy. Time?”

“11:23.”

“Alright guys, it’s showtime.” 

-

C/n sat down on the floor along with the other kids. One kid was already eating a piece of pizza. The lights had dimmed down in the Party Room. And out the curtains came out Y/n, William trailing behind her. 

Feeling the house lights against her caused comforting warmth. 

“Hello everyone!” Y/n greeted. The kids greeted back in the same exciting manner:

“Hi!” Y/n heard the crowd of kids. 

“I’m so glad you all are here with us today! I promise you - every single one of you will have the best time of your life!” Y/n said. The house lights were so bright she couldn’t see much of the crowd in the dark.

“Today we have your favorite characters here! And they are here to have fun with you all! But let’s not forget our birthday members here!” William gazed out into the crowd, seeing the girl and boy in their seats, gazing up at the stage.

“Now f-”

“Ow! Foxy! You stepped on my foot!” Chica’s voice abruptly cut off William. Which was part of the act of course. 

“Ugh. Not my fault you were sittin’ on the floor.” Once the kids heard Foxy’s and Chica’s voice, some of them started murmuring in excitement.

Soon Foxy’s tail peeked out from under the curtain. Some kids giggled.

“Foxy! Get away from the curtains! Freddy will get mad if he sees you up here! You know you’re supposed to be at Pirate's Cove!” Chica warned. Foxy’s tail disappeared.

“Ah. I rather stay up here, lass.” Foxy walked out, boots thumping against the wooden stage.

“Well hello Foxy!” Y/n greeted.

“Foxy!”

“Hi Foxy!”

Many kids greeted the pirate fox in excitement. 

"Yarahahah! Ahoy there everyone! I'm so glad ta' see you all here! Ay! I heard there be a birthday boy and girl today!" Foxy stated. Two hands rose on the crowd of children. Foxy chuckled.

"Foxy! Get back here!" Chica walked out. 

Y/n and William stood behind the two as they spoke with the kids.

The day had started.

-

Y/n and Mike watched as the kids ran around laughing and full of joy, pizza in hand as they walked to various locations in the building.

Most kids were meeting Freddy and the others onstage.

Y/n fiddled the hem of her dress as she blinked slowly. Monitoring the kids had to be the slowest part of the job, seeing there wasn't much to do.

"So. Remember last night, or, early this morning that crazy ass creature fell through the roof?" Mike reminded. It had been several hours after the night shift, but Y/n could practically remember everything.

"Yeah. Why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, the hole in the ceiling is nowhere to be seen." He crossed his arms and looked over at Y/n. 

This caused Y/n to furrow her eyebrows and look at Mike. She immediately glanced up at the ceiling in the Party Room. To see - nothing.

"What? But—we saw!"

"Yeah. I know. Same thing I thought." he said. bandaged fingers tapping onto his elbows. Y/n didn't reply as she thought to herself.

Were they just hallucinating? It was hot in the building.

But no. They all saw the same thing fall through the ceiling.

Y/n looked over at Mike and saw him speaking to a kid, telling him along the lines of 'no running'.

Y/n tasted the metallic taste in her mouth. She blinked and quickly covered her nose.

"Shit, Mike. I'll be back."

-

"Again?" Freddy asked as he placed a child down. Y/n sheepishly looked at him and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"Okay. Wait one second." Freddy said. A child was trying to get his attention.

"I'll do it myself. It's okay." Y/n said. Seeing the male was busy she turned back around and out the Party Room. 

The blood was oddly heavy for a nose bleed. As Y/n entered the hallway that led to the security room - which Y/n knew held cotton balls - she heard someone run into the broom that was prompt up on the wall.

The wooden shaft hit the checkered ground with a loud 'clank!'.

Y/n froze.

Maybe one of the kids happened to wander into this part of the building? But - she hadn't heard a single footstep.

Y/n took a deep breath.

And turned around.

She was met with four kids, looking at her.

Two were in the front. One was a red-headed boy and the other was the same girl she had seen earlier today. The redhead stood next to her. He had freckles and all. He held the broom. He seemed to have frozen when Y/n spotted him picking it up.

Behind the two were two more boys. Two brunettes. One shorter than the other.

Their clothing seemed a bit late. Sporting old converse and the blue scrunchie in the girls hair.

The redhead seemed to have a wire around his neck.

What... frightened Y/n was that the four all held their own wounds. The redhead had old headphone wires wrapped around his neck. Around the area was a blemish of yellow, unnatural blue and dark purple. As if someone wrapped the cord around his neck to choke him to death. His skin was as pale as the tiled floors, his lifeless eyes looking back at Y/n.

Next to him was the h/c haired girl. Nothing seemed wrong with her, other than the darkened mark around her neck, as if someone strangled her.

Behind her was a tall brunette. His face held many bruises, pus running from his nose and swollen eyes. Around his neck was a visible slit. A clean cut right on his neck.

Next to him stood a short boy. He was morbidly injured. His bottom jaw was completely missing, blood and saliva dripping from the wound. Y/n couldn't see much more of his mouth, but the flesh and muscles sticking out.

Y/n yelped in fear, tripping over her feet and landing onto the floor. The sound of her forearms and hands hitting the tiled floor could be heard and the squeaking of the kids as they took a step away from her.

The redhead dropped the broom and seemed to shrink under Y/n's gaze.

"W-who are you?" Y/n whispered. The girl in the blue overalls looked at Y/n, but she didn't say anything.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. The blood dripping from her nose seemed to have ceased itself.

The kids didn't say a word, only looked at Y/n curiously. 

That was till the redhead spoke.

"We aren't anyone..." His voice was dried out, brittle-like and hoarse. It pained Y/n to hear the small child's struggling voice.

"We aren't alive." he added.

Y/n felt every single belief drain from her. Every cell in her brain. Die.

This must be some joke.

"You're scaring her." stated the child with the h/c hair. She nudged the redhead slightly.

Y/n stood up and looked down at the kids. The short child with the missing jaw was caught off guard by Y/n's sudden action, and hugged the arm of the taller child. From the looks of it, the tall kid seemed older than the rest. Around the age of 12 at the least.

"...I have to tell Fritz."

-

Y/n quickly shoved cotton up her nose as she groaned in pain. It was a pain in the ass to wipe the amount of blood away and not get in on her dress.

"Fuck." she cursed under her breath.

The four curious children peeked into the room, looking at Y/n. Until they heard footsteps down the hall. They spotted a man walking, his dress shoes clicking against the tiled floor.

"Someone's coming..." the redhead whispered to Y/n, informing her. Y/n looked down to where the children were, only to see no one was there.

Was she losing her fucking mind? Of course she hadn't sleep for some hours now. But... that couldn't be the problem.

"Are you alright?" the familiar transatlantic accent piped up. Y/n looked away from the floor and turned around. It was Freddy.

"Uh yeah. My nose is just... bleeding." she said. 

"I'm aware. You've managed to trail blood down the hall." he informed. Y/n opened her mouth to speak. But quickly shut it.

Damn. What is wrong with her.

"Oh. Sorry." She threw the bloodied cotton ball away.

"Your heart's beating like a hummingbird. What has you so frightened, dear." Freddy asked, his pale blue eyes observing Y/n's form. Y/n didn't question how he knew how fast her heart was beating.

"Nothing." she replied, sitting onto the table and moving the security tablet her way, holding the new cotton ball to her nose.

The blood suddenly stopped. So she was able to wipe it away.

"How'd you manage to get away from the kids?" she asked him. Freddy glanced over at the security tablet.

"The guests were introduced on stage while you were away. They caught the attention of the kids rather quickly." Freddy explained.

Y/n looked down at the tablet. It was still on. The camera showed the Party Room where the kids were having their time and what not.

"Oh." she mumbled, finally wiping away all the blood. She threw the cotton ball in the trash bin and leaned back on the poster and paper covered wall.

"Tired?" Freddy asked. Y/n looked at him with an indecisive expression.

"Kind of..." she whispered. 

Freddy didn't reply as he only nodded. Suddenly Y/n just had the urge to ask, the sudden feeling building up in her chest.

"Hey Freddy..?"

"Yes?"

"So... what... What exactly happened at the old locations?" Y/n asked. Her voice barely above a whisper.

Freddy optics moved away from the tablet and to Y/n's form.

"Pardon?" 

"The old location. What happened?" she repeated.

Freddy eyes drifted away from her. He seemed to think to himself as if debating his inner turmoil thoughts.

His expression didn't show frustration, only a sense of reason. As if he understood what she was asking. Or did he? He was a machine after all. But again - he seemed so used to what Y/n was asking. As if he was asked the same question over and over again.

Maybe teens that were curious of the Franchise's backstory so happened to ask him various times. Maybe he overheard people talking about it.

"Come." was his only statement.

Y/n felt her heart leap in her throat. Did she fuck up? What did he mean? What is he talking about?

That was until she saw him extended his arm and open his gloved hand, gesturing for her hand. 

Y/n breathed out slowly, yet heavily, before taking his hand.

-

Y/n and Freddy walked down the hall in silence, the only sound was the sound of children laughing and talking from the Party Room at the other end of the hall.

The tapping of her flats and his dress shoes were also another source of sound.

"Where are we going?" Y/n asked. Freddy's ear flicked towards her direction once he heard her speak.

"Somewhere to speak. Something I need to show you." he replied. He stopped walking, facing a door Y/n had yet to notice. Freddy opened it, seeing it was oddly unlocked. 

The two walked in.

The room was similar to the Backstage. But only one table decorated the room. On the table was a portfolio.

Y/n walked over to the table as Freddy closed the door. 

"32 years ago from today happened something along the lines of mysterious." Freddy started from behind Y/n.

He walked next to her as the two stared down at the portfolio.

The dust that lightly covered the beige folder spoke out years of abandonment. Someone hadn't touched it in years.

Freddy opened it, revealing doctors notes, police reports, newspaper clippings and various photos.

Y/n stared down at the photos. One of them was a kindergarten photo with several kids smiling up at the camera.

But something in her directed her attention to a child. No older than the age of five. 

Smiling at the camera. With a bright smile. 

Y/n looked over at the newspaper articles, one headline catching her eyes.

'10 kids missing after last seen at a notorious restaurant' 

10 kids?

"It really did happen..?" she whispered.

"Oh yes. The morbid story took everyone of their feet. Till this day no one has said a word about it."

"No one took a case on this?"

"No. There were no evidence in the building until years later."

"No evidence. What about the police?"

"Oh no. This is my problem with police officers. All they do is ask for evidence. But don't look into the case. Always asking for evidence, until that evidence doesn't fit into the narrative that means to be true. And which points the evidence becomes an illusion, a mistake-" he then looked at her. 

"A trick." His voice was laced with venom. Y/n looked at him as she clenched her jaw.

"...what do you mean?" she whispered. Freddy slid over a paper to Y/n. He didn't say a word as he looked at her, almost in an observing way.

Y/n breathed out. She looked down at the paper.

'5 bodies discovered in suits after months of—' The paper seemed to be torn. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"They... they were... they were in the suits?" she whispered.

"Yes." 

Y/n looked at Freddy. She didn't know what to say. Who could do such a thing?

"So... it's true..? Tha-"

"That the souls of those lost children still resign in this building? Oh yes... It's true…" 

"Why are you and the others trying to kill us?" she asked.

Freddy blinked slowly.

"That's not us."

"Wh-"

"If I were out to kill you, I would have done it already…" he stated. Y/n felt her eyebrows twitch in fear. 

"The small being in me." He placed his hand on his chest, "Grows angry. After years of imprisonment." 

"So. It wasn't you?" She asked. 

"No."

"So…" Y/n finally could understood as she straightened up a bit.

"You have the soul... of someone in you?"

"Yes."

"Freddy? What exactly are you?" she asked. If Freddy was a machine, but had the soul of a missing child that only came out in specific timing, how did he still have a mind of his own? That couldn't be his programming. 

"Are you a machine?"

Freddy didn't exactly know what to say as he stared at Y/n, optics dancing around slightly.

"I don't know what I am… All I know... is... I was only able to perform off of restricted codes... years later. I feel alive." he said, "Human emotions. Touch. Taste. Smell and hearing…"

Y/n stared at him. This was…

This was something certainly new. Something mysterious. Something beyond logical to this world.

"Do the others feel that way?" she asked. 

"Yes." Freddy replied.

"What emotions do you feel Freddy?"

Freddy opened his mouth to speak. But he seemed to think for a moment.

"Many things. I can't exactly describe them." he placed his hands behind his back.

"This is crazy…" she whispered. Freddy only looked at her.

Y/n looked up. Catching Freddy's gaze.

"Come on. You need to get back to the Stage."

-

"Guys!" Y/n shouted.

Mike flinched as Jeremy dropped his phone on the table, creating a loud 'clank!' Fritz looked up and saw Y/n quickly closing the door to the Breakroom.

"Um. Yeah?" Mike grunted.

Y/n was quick to sit next to Fritz on the couch and look over to Mike and Jeremy - who were seated across the two.

"I just experienced some freaky shit! First there were these kids and they looked like they were messed up! At first I thought they were fake and just kids wearing costumes till I was like - no, It's not Halloween —" 

"Wait! Wait! Wait a minute shortstack. Slow down." Mike stopped Y/n from her rambling.

Y/n sighed as she pushed two fingers into her temple. This often happened when she was freaked out, shocked, scared, whatever. She would naturally speak quickly and make people think she was speaking a different tongue.

"Okay! Wait!"

She pulled out her book bag she managed to grab from Backstage, placing it on her lap and unzipping it, pulling out the portfolio she snatched from the room.

"I was- My nose was bleeding." she started, "And I went to clean it. I was walking down the hall when suddenly there were four kids behind me. But they all were dead. Ghost. Spirits."

Fritz, who was leaning back into the couch, sat up and looked at Y/n.

"Was one of them missing a jaw?"

"Yes!" Y/n shouted, "I-I I got scared. But they didn't seem to do any harm. So I kinda just... walked off. They followed me. But that was the last I saw of them."

Jeremy shifted in his seat. He obviously was a little spooked.

"But I spoke to Freddy. And he told me some information. About ten kids going missing at old locations. It was crazy!"

She placed the portfolio down. Mike was the first to reach over and open the folder.

"Freddy? You spoke to him?" Jeremy asked. Y/n nodded.

"Yes. He told me that.. there are indeed spirits in this building. But most importantly, they inhabit the machines. Which kind of is giving them life. Emotions. Thoughts of their own."

"So the spirits are making the machines... human like?" Fritz asked. Y/n nodded.

"Yes. Which is why Freddy and the others can react and reply in humane like ways, instead of going off their programs." she said. 

"When did they start feeling like this?" Jeremy asked. Y/n only shrugged.

"I dunno. I feel like we shouldn't ask Henry or William."

"I mean duh - hey own the franchise now. Don't think they get asked about suspicious shit every day?" Mike said, "I heard one of the chicks got fired last week for asking why Foxy and Bonnie argue as if they're real humans. Bitch was out of here in a matter of a day. So I'd say. This information we know - stays between us." He pointed at the table the four were surrounding.

"Mike's right." Fritz said. Y/n nodded in agreement.

-

Springtrap stared at Y/n as she walked around the room, putting her dress up on a hanger. She had finished playing for Springtrap so he could go out and greet the kids.

Y/n felt the eyes of Springtrap on her form, his eyes staring right into her back as she slipped on her tank top. She sighed as she looped her fingers around the flaps of her pants.

"Can you stop staring at me?" she asked. Springtrap's ear twitched as he looked away.

Y/n finished putting on her security outfit. She turned around, facing Springtrap.

"Alright. What's wrong, bud?" she asked. Springtrap looked back at Y/n. He tilted his head.

Y/n blinked, raising an eyebrow

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Springtrap blinked. Then nodded.

"Why don't you speak? You can always speak to me." she said, placing a hand on his muzzle. Springtrap stared at Y/n. 

But he didn't speak. Instead, he lifted a paw, wrapping it around Y/n's wrist and sighing.

The two just stood there in silence.

Until Y/n spoke up.

"I gotta go. Don't cause any trouble with the kids buddy."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Springtrap replied as Y/n walked towards the door. It was the first time he spoke up today, loud enough for her to hear. 

She turned around. And smiled at him. A proud smile. 

"You silly bunny."

-

"Alright, Foxy. Pirate's Cove is open. Don't scare the kids away." Mike grunted as he placed the sign on the side. Foxy let out a bubbly laugh.

"Oh please." he said.

Y/n, Mike and Jeremy were in charge of the Cove... meaning they had to monitor it.

Jeremy slowly walked over. Foxy was never one of his favorites. He had protruding sharp teeth. He was a fox. A canine, not to mention. Jeremy was a guard and Foxy was one of least people he would like to see up at the metal doors.

To word it shortly:

Jeremy was fucking terrified of Foxy. And Foxy knew it.

Mike knew it. Fritz knew it. Henry and William knew it. Practically everyone in the building - that were part of the staff - knew.

Except for Y/n.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Had to switch clothes." she said as she closed the door behind her to the room.

Pirate's Cove wouldn't let kids in for another six minutes or so.

Foxy - thankfully - didn't notice Jeremy trailing behind Y/n, grinned.

"Y/n! How are ya!" Foxy placed both hands on her shoulders, stopping her from walking as he grinned widely at her.

"Doing good!"

Foxy looked over at Jeremy, who was now standing next to Mike.

"Well! Hello, Jeremy." Foxy chuckled, arm wrapped around Y/n's shoulder as his free hand rested on his hip.

Jeremy let out a shaky sigh as he rolled his eyes. Y/n looked at the two.

Mike noticed as he chuckled.

"Jeremy's scared of Foxy." Mike states. Jeremy gasped as he glared at Mike, his face flushing a light red.

"Mike!"

"Just saying."

"I mean, if it makes you feel better, I used to be afraid of roaches." Y/n said. Foxy chuckled.

"Wait till she has ta' clean out Chica!" This caused both Foxy and Mike to laugh. Y/n made a face as she looked up at Foxy.

"What?"

"Sounds like you all are enjoying your time." The three looked over and saw Chica, Bonnie and Freddy slipping in, closing the doors behind them. The others must have been entertaining the kids.

"Oh yes! Really enjoying it. Ain't that right. Jeremy?" Foxy chuckled. Jeremy sighed and looked away. 

Y/n nudged Foxy slightly.

"Leave him alone."

"Oh wow. Mike's here. Thought you would be busy having a miserable life over at Prize Corner." Bonnie scoffed as he walked past Mike.

"Suck my dick."

"How much you willin' to pay?" Bonnie turned around slowly and winked at Mike. Mike glared at him.

"Fucking disgusting."

Y/n only gasped. She didn't know a child-friendly robot could speak in such low things.

Jeremy noticed.

"I know. He's always saying things like that." he said.

"That's why practically all the kids think you're a girl." Mike chucked out.

This seemed to hit something in Bonnie.

He grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up. But Mike only grinned in amusement as Bonnie glared down at him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Don't forget who hunts you down at night, boy. I can kill you right now if I want to." Bonnie said lowly, a growl resonating from deep in his throat.

"Bonnie! Let him go! Don't let your anger get the best of you again..." Chica piped up.

Y/n shrunk at Bonnie's intentions towards Mike.

He seemed like such a sweetheart. But proved that he still had malice acts throughout the day.

Which scared her of not only him. But the others.

Bonnie heard what Chica said. He looked at Mike for a moment, before letting him go.

"Nice joke, Mike." he said lowly. 

The atmosphere seemed to have completely changed. From the nice small reunion they had to a thick cold silence. 

So... they were still morbidly influence to kill. If so, that meant Y/n had to play her cards right. 

What if they kill her when she was alone with them?

What if?

So many questions flew around her.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

Y/n blinked and looked over, seeing Jeremy standing next to her. The two were leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. 

Mike was speaking with parents as the kids walked in the room awaiting to see Foxy who was already backstage.

How long had she been thinking?

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were by the entrance as well, greeting the kids as they walked in.

"I was just thinking." Y/n stated. Jeremy continued looking at her as he blinked.

"Is it about what happened?"

"Yeah..."

"Bonnie... he... has a very short temper. Not much patience. You can say one thing to him that he doesn't like, and it's like he's a whole different person." Jeremy stated. 

Y/n looked at Jeremy, who was tapping his finger on the wall, seeing his arm on the wall held up his leaning form.

"So he gets angry easily?"

"Fuck yeah he gets angry easily." Mike said as he walked over. He stood between Y/n and Jeremy and leaned against the wall.

Jeremy fixed his position and leaned against the wall as well. 

"There was a guy named Nick. He used to work here. Great guy. But he always made jokes and what not. And to tell you - Nick and Bonnie never got along." Mike stated. Y/n looked at him, then over at the three still greeting people by the doorway.

"One day Nick said something to Bonnie, and Bonnie just snapped. Beat the living shit out of the guy. Next day - didn't see em. He quit." This caused Y/n to look at Mike.

"Wait. Really?" she said. Jeremy and Mike nodded.

"Yeah. It's true. Bonnie usually snaps on everyone that's in staff if the make him angry enough. Which is easily triggered. Ever since that day, no one has dared to say anything they know might make him angry." Jeremy said. Mike nodded once again.

"I'm trying to get Mike to stop before he gets himself killed." Jeremy scoffed. Mike only chuckled.

"Guy is bluffing. Bonnie knows if he lands a hand on me, he'll be seeing William and Henry."

Y/n shifted slightly. 

"Wow. Is he the only one that has a quirk?" she asked. Mike shook his head.

"Nope. Freddy has a lot of patience, but when you're on thin ice, I'd advise you to stop fucking with the bear unless you want to get cursed out in front of the entire staff." Mike laughed. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Chica's a crybaby. She whines over mostly everything, considering the guys treat her like the baby of the group. And Foxy... hm. After two years of working here, never seen the guy mad." 

"Well…" Y/n mumbled, leaned back on the wall with Mike and Jeremy.

-

Y/n sat on the empty counter that was never used in the kitchen. She was on break and didn't know what else to do, but watch Fritz make slices of pizza and put them in the oven. 

The heat in the kitchen was comforting. But maybe irritating to Fritz seeing he'd been in there - hours on end.

Soon Bonnie walked over. The guest was taking over to stage, so Freddy and the others had to be Backstage before going back onstage. 

"What are you two doing in here?" Fritz asked, leaning onto the counter and crossing his arms. Y/n smiled seeing he finally bought his attention to her.

"William put me on a 45 and I'm bored. So I decided to visit you." she said. Fritz chuckled.

"Well, I'm busy Y/n. In case you hadn't noticed we have kids outside waiting to eat."

"I know. I know."

"Hey, hotshot." Bonnie said, hitting on the counter next to Y/n. 

"Hey!" she greeted. Fritz had went back to work, leaving the two alone.

"Why aren't you over at Pirate's Cove?" he asked. 

"I'm on break." she said. Bonnie nodded. Y/n noticed that he didn't sport his guitar.

"Where's your guitar?" she asked.

"Backstage. I don't get to use it until another act." he answered.

"Oh."

In all honesty. Y/n was more or less too awkward to speak with him, considering Bonnie literally threatened Mike not even an hour ago.

"You're still upset about that?" he asked. Y/n looked back at him, and saw him leaning onto the counter, his palm holding his chin as his elbow was placed on the counter.

Y/n knew what he was talking about.

"I mean, you kind of threatened Mike." Bonnie chuckled.

"Yes, I did. I apologize if I scared you." Y/n couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you two always argue?"

"Not as much as me and Foxy." he smiled, showing those small bucked teeth. Y/n laughed softly. 

Bonnie examined her for a moment.

"Ah man. That laugh was like music to my ears. I almost forgot what I was goin' to say." he chuckled, ears flapping softly. Y/n smiled and gently shoved Bonnie.

"Ah. Stop." she said. 

"What's wrong? Don't like my pick up lines, toots?" Y/n chuckled once more.

"Slow your roll, Bonnie."

"Ah. Alright."

Y/n thought for a second. Seeing that these... machines held their own emotions, had her thinking.

"Hey Bonnie? Have you ever felt, love?" she asked.

Bonnie didn't need to think as he let out a breathy laugh.

"Oh yes... very." 

Was he in love?! Oh! She had to find out now!

"Hold on! Who's the lucky gal?"

"Four years ago she used to work here. Her name was Charlie. And boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. Beautiful gal. Until she said she didn't want to be with me."

"What happened to her?"

Bonnie chuckled.

"I scared her away. Should have seen the look on her face. Ran to Henry and William begging to quit the job." he chuckled.

Well that took a turn.

"Oh." Y/n mumbled

-

"Look who's scheduled today." Y/n looked away from the Ballpit. There stood Alice, leaning against the wall as she looked at Y/n.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

"You act like I came over here to purposely see you." Alice scoffed. So the hatred for one another was still there. 

William who so happened to be monitoring the kids over by the playground - which is right above the Ballpit - overheard the two speaking, but decided not to intervene, thinking they were talking as friends.

"So. How was being a nightguard? Almost got killed?" she asked.

Y/n looked at Alice, wishing Darius was there to whisk the girl away.

"No."

"I overheard someone speaking that last night you all ran out of power."

"Yeah. We did." 

Alice let out a chuckle.

"Wow. Must suck being a security guard."

"Jesus. You talk a lot."

"Just trying to speak to an old friend."

"We were never friends." Y/n said. Alice stared at her for a moment. 

"I gotta get back to work. Don't die." Alice roughly brushed her shoulder against Y/n, who only huffed.

"Bitch..."


	6. Chapter 6

Y/n stared blankly as Helpy squeaked in gibberish as if he was under pressure. 

Y/n was too busy tightening her dress to get back onstage to pay much attention to Helpy.

"That's wonderful Helpy. But I'm trying to get ready for the next scene. Do you mind not squ-" She was cut off by Helpy throwing her pen at her.

The pen hit her elbow. Not causing any pain. Y/n was just surprised that he threw something at her.

Y/n looked down at the pen on the ground, aimlessly rolling away. She then moved her pupils over to Helpy. The cub had his tiny eyebrows furrowed in anger and hesitation.

"Helpy..." Y/n started. Obviously something was bothering the little guy. Helpy only let out a series of squeaks as he made various hand gestures in frustration. As if he was trying to explain something. But Y/n couldn’t understand him. 

She only squinted and stared at the cub. After a series of squeaks, frustrating gestures and huffs, Helpy looked up at Y/n as if thinking she understood a word he said. 

Y/n could only stare at the cub in utter confusion. 

“...What? What are you trying to tell me..?” she mumbled. Helpy’s ear twitched. He clutched his paws in more frustration, huffing through his nose before straightening his posture. 

Y/n stopped. Maybe if she would sit and listen and actually try to understand, then maybe she would understand him. 

Helpy glanced behind him, spotting the shelf behind him. He quickly scattered over to it. The shelf was under a dusted tarp. It obviously hadn’t been touched in some time. 

Helpy slipped under the tarp. All Y/n could hear was him fiddling around before...

Squeak!

Helpy slipped from under the tarp holding a Freddy plushie. He held it up, squeaking in utter nonsense as if he was trying to explain something to her.

Y/n wasn’t paying much attention to him as she was focused on staring at the plushie. 

It looked more similar to Fredbear than Freddy himself.

The plushie was a dirty tainted yellow -- its yellow fur was dirty and coarse, darkened over the years by dirt and neglect. He had dark eyes and a purple bow tie and top hat. The plushies pupils were white.

Which confused her seeing that Fredbear had blue eyes, but the plushie resembled a soulless looking version of him. Giving off an eerie vibe. She hadn’t seen the plushie on display over at the prize corner. Maybe it was a limited edition? Couldn’t be. The plushie resembles somewhat of a frightening form. Why would kids wanna buy it? 

But then again the bear seemed pretty beat up. 

It could have belonged to someone.

Y/n looked away from the bear and glanced at Helpy, who only raised the bear higher for Y/n. He must have wanted her to grab it. Which she did.

Y/n grabbed the bear and looked at it.

One arm hung loosely. 

Man. It could sure use some fixing up. 

“...Helpy. It’s just a teddy bear. Are you scared of i-”

“Just a teddy bear? Do you know who I am?!” Y/n was hit with a small top hat. She instantly screamed at the new voice, throwing the plush to the ground and hopping away from it. Helpy screeched and scurried right over to Y/n. 

“Ow!” 

“What the hell?!” She cried out, shrinking herself into the corner of the room where she finally saw where the voice was coming from.

She felt Helpy hide beside her, quivering in fear as well. 

There was the Fredbear plushie, sitting himself up. He grunted as he stood up. The small teddy bear seemed to struggle at standing up straight. Maybe because of the lack of stuffing in him. 

He spotted his top hat on the ground and waddled over to it. He picked it up. Dusted it. And placed it back onto his head. 

All the while Y/n was standing there, mouth wide open and heart racing at a speed she thought would kill her. Helpy seemed the same as he hugged Y/n’s leg.

The plush only looked over at Y/n. 

He was even capable of facial expressions?!?!

“What you lookin’ at, neva’ seen a talking bear before?” He spat. The white pupils in his soulless dark sockets illuminated slightly, glowing with-

Life.

“Who. The h- What are you?!” 

Fredbear’s eyes roamed Y/n’s form a second before he glanced at Helpy, then back at Y/n.

“I’m Michael.” He answered. Straightforward answer.

Y/n was still scared. Shook. Shocked. 

“What?” She whispered. 

“I’m a ghost sweetheart. A spirit. Not livin’ in the flesh. But in the afterlife.” He answered. He glanced around the room and hummed in satisfaction, roaming around slightly. 

“I must be losing it... I really must be losing it.” She whispered to herself, placing a hand on her face and pinching her cheeks rather harshly. 

“Believe it or not sweetheart - you’re not. This is real life.” Michael stated as he lifted the tarp that Helpy had found him under. He seemed to be searching for something.

But Y/n didn’t say a word as she sat and stared. At a moving teddy bear!

Helpy was just warning her. Not just going off on a rampage just to annoy her. 

Who was Michael?!

Why is he dead?!

Why is he inhabiting a teddy bear?!

Is it even a he?!

Y/n blinked, looking over at the bear. Only to see Michael looking back at her from across the room. 

“...What?”

“I can tell you’re probably confused.” It was crazy... that his fucking mouth didn’t move... at all. 

“I am…” Michael nodded as he stared at her.

“...You’re Y/n, right? Y/n L/n? New girl?” He asked. He didn’t have much of a manly voice to say.

“Yes... wait. How do you k-”

“I am literally around the place 24/7, sweetheart. I can name everyone off at this point.” He cut her off. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. It was.. kind of cute seeing it was just a plushie getting frustrated so his facial expressions would be nothing but pure.

“Why are you here?”

“I died. Something I wish not to explain.” 

“Well if you’re a ghost then why do you inhabit a damn teddy bear?”

“Cuz the lady loves huggin’ me.” He purred. Y/n eyes widened as she stared down at the bear.

“....”

Helpy gave a stank look before looking up at Y/n, then at Michael.

“Not diggin’ the plush look? Got you. Wait one second.” The plush went limp, all life fleeing away from it as if it wasn’t just up and full of life!

Y/n and Helpy glanced around the room, trying to see if they could spot anything off. 

“Is he gone..?” She whispered. Helpy only squealed softly. 

“No. I’m not. Look in the mirror toots.” The voice sounded awfully close to her, causing Y/n to flinch in fear, only to calm herself down after realizing it was Michael’s voice.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows before stepping to the middle of the room. There stood the long mirror where she would check herself after heading onstage.

And there behind her. Stood a shadow. A silhouette of some sort, in the shadow. Purple bright eyes were the only feature she could see from the human-like form standing behind her.

Y/n felt her heart leap in her chest as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. But... she wasn’t too afraid to whip around to see if someone was pulling her leg.

After her time in the building, she believed that there were spirits in that building. And he was one of them.

Helpy shrunk away from the two in fear. 

Y/n took a deep breath. Before turning around. 

And there stood the shadow she saw in the mirror. He was pale. Purplish optics flickered down to Y/n. They squinted slightly as if he was smiling.

“You’re different. You’re not like the ones I saw earlier today.” She mumbled. Michael’s optics danced around the room as if he was thinking.

“The kids?”

“Yes. How do you know about them?” 

“I run into them from time to time.” He replied, eyes glancing back down to Y/n. Y/n couldn’t help but study his form. 

He was... one... big shadow. A silhouette. But his eyes seemed to be the only visible thing.

But then again - he was in the shadows. 

“Can you step in the light?” She asked, taking a step forward under the light bulb that created little to no light in the room. 

“Pft. What are you crazy? I hate the light.” He grunted. Y/n’s eyebrow twitched as she stared at the form.

“Does it hurt you or something?” 

Michael only stared at her before blinking. 

“So... it does?”

“Yes.”

‘So. With him. Light isn’t his thing. Got it’

“Does anyone else know about you?” She asked, sitting onto the table placed in the middle of the room and folding her arms. Helpy was on all fours as he sniffed Michael.

Michael looked away from the cub with a scoff before looking at Y/n.

“No. I prefer to keep to myself.” He replied. Y/n nodded slowly.

Michael was... mysterious. Yet he gave off such a calm vibe. He didn’t seem to want to cause any harm to her.

And she didn’t exactly want to cross the line by asking him various questions about how he died. And who killed him and what not. For all she knew, he could have died from natural causes... but then again. Why would he be in the pizzeria..?

“You sure do have a starin’ problem.” He mumbled. Y/n blinked before huffing and looking away.

“Sorry. I’m just curious.” 

Y/n glanced at the clock on the wall, spotting the time.

Yikes! She had to be onstage soon!

“Shit. I gotta go.” She slipped off the table before walking over to the door.

“I’ll be watching, take your time.” Was all she heard from Michael.

-

“34... 35... 36…” Mike counted in a very monotone voice, mumbling to himself as he counted the kids in the playground. Someone took Mike’s shift over at the Go-Karts, as Jeremy was put on duty of teaching the kids dance moves in the party room. Which was catchy to say the least. 

“47, 48--”

“Mike!” Y/n whispered out. She was in her showtime costume and supposed to be Backstage. But, seeing Y/n is constantly walking around, it wasn’t anything new to Mike.

Mike looked away from the play area and glanced over toward her, seeing the girl standing directly next to him. 

“What is it, Doll?” He asked. Y/n could tell Mike was exhausted. Seeing he was leaning on the wall, eyes half lidded, epeaking in a slurred yet whispering manner.

“Whoa... You look... Tired.” She said slowly. Mike only blinked.

“I mean yeah. We didn’t even go home after our night shift. So of course I’m tired. I was supposed to be working the nightshift tonight as well b-”

“I can take it for you.” Y/n didn’t think twice about working a shift by herself. Especially with knowing how Freddy and the others are restless at night.

Mike looked at Y/n furrowing his eyebrows.

“No.” 

Was his only reply. Just a simple no. Y/n made a small noise and crossed her arms.

“What? Why? I’m certified in that area. I-”

“I know you are, Doll. But you’ve only had one nightshift. And it pretty much showed me that you can’t be alone yet--”

“Who made you boss.” She mumbled. As if she was some troubled child. Mike looked at Y/n.

“I'm the lead of Nightshift and Dayshift. I get to pick who’s ready to start working or not.” He stated. Y/n looked back at the male. Mike was lead too? Well. That was certainly interesting. 

“You-” Y/n was caught off by a tap on her shoulder, causing Mike to look away from Y/n and to the person behind her. Y/n turned around, coming face to face with a brunette. He was wearing jeaned coveralls that had splotches of oil stains and dirt of some sort. In his hand was a tool box. 

This sent various alarms through Y/n’s head. Both her and Mike looked into the Party Room., seeing the mainstage curtains were closed.

“Are you Y/n L/n?”

“Yes I am. Did something happen?”

-

“You see. Foxy is one of our oldest animatronics we have. So I know there will be some faulty wiring in him that could have caused him to get a little - how do I say, cranky?” Henry was speaking to a lady in the party room. The party room had been cleared from the children so the mechanic could do safety checks on Foxy. 

As for the others - they were still roaming around in the building, entertaining the kids and keeping them away from the Party Room.

“I’m sorry this happened.” Henry apologized profusely. The lady only nodded.

“Oh no, no. I understand! I shouldn’t have let my child get too close to him and bother the fella.” She stated.

Y/n was thinking whether or not she should walk over, but then noticed Foxy standing on the stage, looking at the two. His yellow optics were dim as his ears were flat against his head. It was around 4 in the afternoon. So he wasn’t in his secondary form. 

Just a big fox that looked extremely guilty standing on the stage. 

“And I am so sorry for my husband. I will speak to him soon. Ya know he’s a bit overprotective with the kids and all.” Stated the lady.

What happened?

Foxy noticed Y/n. He looked over to her, ears perking up almost immediately. 

“Oh, Y/n, there you are.” Henry turned around after watching the lady walk off. Y/n looked away from Foxy to Henry.

“What happened?” She asked. Henry rubbed his temple, shaking his head. 

“Foxy lashed out on one of the kids.” He grunted. Y/n mouth opened slightly.

Foxy? Lashing out? Out of anger? 

That can’t be.

Y/n and Henry looked over at Foxy. The fox had his tail between his legs, ears pressed against his head.

“Foxy... why did you do that?” Y/n asked, crossing her arms slowly. Foxy looked at her, before letting out an animalistic grunt. He didn’t know himself?

“Well. He just finished a maintenance check for safety. I don’t want to keep him on stage, nor do I want him roaming around until I know he won’t do it again.” Henry said. The male was in deep thought as he rubbed his chin.

“I can monitor him until you want him back out.” Y/n said. Henry nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. For now - let him cool down in Backstage. Until then you won’t have to do anything but watch him.”

-

“Wanna explain to me... why you went berserk on a kid?” Y/n chuckled, laying on the table in the Backstage as she scrolled through her phone. 

“It’s not funny.” He mumbled.

“Alriiight. Jeez. You’re being a party pooper today, huh?” Foxy’s ear twitched before he looked away from the wall and over to Y/n. 

Once Y/n felt someone looking at her, she looked up, seeing Foxy’s eyes on her.

“What is it..?” She mumbled. Foxy’s eyebrows furrowed as he stood up, the gears and pistons that created his fox form creaking as he took a few steps towards Y/n.

“Ya reek of somethin’. What do you have in yer bag?” He questioned. Y/n quickly sat up. She was using her bookbag as a pillow to lay her head down.

“Why do you want my bag?” She mumbled. Foxy only sniffed it once Y/n placed it in front of her, then squinted before looking at Y/n. The fox was oddly close to her. So it kind of made her cautious. 

Foxy grabbed the zipper of the bag. And unzipped it. Once the bag was unzipped-

Nothing happened.

“...See? Nothing? Other than a few snacks and clothes.” Y/n reassured. Foxy didn't say much as his ears flattened against his head once again. He turned around to walk away—his tail hitting her in the face, causing the young woman to splutter to get the fur out her mouth. Foxy turned back around once standing next to a wall, and looked at Y/n. This caused Y/n to glare at him. But not in a hatred way.

"What was that for? What's gotten into you?" Foxy wasn't able to reply as Bonnie and Chica walked in. Not like he would have. The two were already in their secondary form. They must have just gotten off the Stage. Chica stood in front of Bonnie as the lavender haired male closed the door.

Foxy looked over at Chica. His ears perked up.

"Oh thank goodness. You're okay." Chica said in relief. Bonnie had his arms crossed behind his back as he gave Foxy a sly grin. Foxy only rolled his eyes. He must have seen the look Bonnie gave him. 

"I got him, Y/n. Foxy sometimes gets all roughed up." Chica said as she walked over to the fox, placing a hand onto his snout.

"Alright. I'll be getting back to work. Make sure he doesn't destroy anything." She stated, walking over to Bonnie who was standing in front of the door. The bunny opened the door for Y/n who walked out the room with Bonnie trailing behind her.

"Where have you been? Haven't seen you around the building for three hours straight. Thought you left or something." Bonnie said, catching up with Y/n and walking next to her. Y/n chuckled.

"Monitoring kids. Busy babysitting Foxy." She said. Bonnie cackled to himself. 

"Yeah. He almost bit the kid's head clean off!" This caused Y/n to stop walking and look at Bonnie with a surprised expression 

"He what?!" She shouted. Bonnie looked down at her. His bright ruby optics seemed to dim as the corners of his lips twitched downwards. 

"Come on, don't be like that. See? Ya got the kids looking at us," He said. He seemed to be under pressure at her sudden outburst. But he didn't stammer.

Y/n's glare hardened.

"Is that why he didn't wanna tell me?!" She said. Bonnie chuckled slowly, his buck teeth biting his bottom teeth.

"Come on, sweetheart. He didn't mean it. Don't get so riled up now." Bonnie said.

Y/n rubbed her temples. Bonnie watched her. Attentively.

"Just calm down, will ya? He didn't mean to hurt anyone." What Y/n didn't know was that Bonnie had a silver tongue. He was the one that could easily persuade anyone. 

Y/n sighed softly. At least no one got hurt. And the parents weren't filing any lawsuits. Everything will be fine.

Was all Y/n could think.

Y/n checked her wrist watch. It was half past 5. 

"You guys give your last number in 10 minutes. We gotta get to the Stage so we can go into intermission."

-

"Alright! Come on!" Y/n shouted as she walked across the stage. The curtains were closed. People—adults, and kids—were waiting for the last number of ACT 1 to start.

Foxy had been checked up on an he was currently trailing behind Y/n in his secondary form, rubbing his hand over his bandaged one nervously. 

Seeing Y/n was the lead of the Entertainment and today was her first day actually doing that position instead of training, she had to make sure everyone was ready. And in their positions.

And with Foxy following her around like a lost puppy was throwing everything off.

She looked at her clipboard as she did a name check of her entire cast. That was minus the animatronics. She meant the ensemble, who were at the back of the Stage going over their lines and what part they had to sing. Y/n crossed off the last name. She went over everything on the clipboard to make sure she had everyone. Until she saw silk red hair enter hair vision. She made an irritated face and blinked.

Turning around, she became nose to nose with the redheaded pirate. Y/n took a step back and furrowed her eyebrows. Foxy ears perked up as his yellow optics glowed slightly.

"Y/n. Look, I know I was ab-"

"You tried to bite a child's head off. I don't need an explanation. Bonnie told me." She said. Foxy stared at her for a moment, his ears flattening against his head.

"I'm sorry, lass. I should uf' known better, I didn't me ta' I was I-"

"Just don't let it happen next time. We don't want anything happening in the name of this company and you." She said. Foxy's ears lifted slightly. The male couldn't help but smile, showing his sharp and golden teeth. 

"Now go. The show starts at any minute."

-

Once introducing the new song on the stage, Y/n changed from her performance costume into her security suit.

She sighed and leaned against the Restroom's wall. She heard from down the hall that the group was on stage singing. The muffled music and voices lulled her slightly as she closed her eyes, not hearing the door open and feeling three figures stand in front of her. 

"Hey, sleepy head." It was Fritz. Y/n flinched and opened her eyes, which were burning and screaming for her to close them again. Mike chuckled, nudging Fritz.

"What do you guys want?" Y/n mumbled. Jeremy was the first one to walk up to her, grabbing her wrist gently and leading her to the couch. Fritz and Mike trailed along.

"Well. I decided to check up on you after the whole Foxy situation. I heard what happened." Jeremy said. He was seated next to Y/n as Mike and Fritz sat on the couch across from them. Y/n sighed and nodded. She felt the fatigue drifting away rather quickly at that subject.

"Yeah. Henry was the one that had to deal with the mother and angry dad. I don't know how it turned out. But I guess it's fine seeing last I checked no one in the party is mad. And - Foxy's fine as well. Maintenance did a check up on him. So. All is good." She said. Fritz nodded.

"Easy for you to say. Some kid was following TB around all day. TB found the kid adorable." Mike chuckled. This caused Y/n to smile. A small child adoring a flamboyant rabbit. Cute.

"TB scares me..." Jeremy mumbled.

"Everything scares you." Mike mumbled absently. He was fiddling with a pen as he looked at Jeremy.

"No. You don't understand. Me and TB. We go way back. He tried to kiss me." This caused Y/n, Mike and Fritz to look at Jeremy. Jeremy looked away from the wall with his pale green eyes and at the trio.

Fritz was the first to speak.

"Um... heh..." Fritz chuckled rigidly as he patted his knees. "You never told me this." He said. Mike only laughed, cackling as he threw his head back. Y/n couldn't help but smile.

"Well. You are a handsome young man, Jeremy." She said, pinching Jeremy's cheek while he was blushing like a madman. The blood rushing to his pale cheeks was evident as the corners of his lips twitched, fighting the urge to smile or frown.

"Wait!! L-let-let me finish!!" Jeremy stammered.

"We don't need to hear anymore!" Mike laughed. Fritz chuckled softly. All while Y/n held a bright smile on her face. These boys were - something that was apart of her. They were a part of her life now. A part of her story in life. Apart...

...Of her home. A place in her heart.

-

"Whew! Did you see that!!" Shouted one of the ensemble members as they hopped off the stage. Y/n was standing near the wings giving high-fives to her ensembles as they walked off the Stage, tired from their number.

"Good job, guys!" Y/n praised. The original Four - as Y/n calls them - were standing behind her. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. Where were all their wonderful counterparts? Off stage entertaining kids.

"Alright. That goes for ACT 1." Y/n said, flipping to the next schedule for tonight.

"Alright. How are you guys feeling?" Y/n asked, turning around and facing the Four.

"Better than ever!" Chica smiled. The blonde was always positive.

"Good! What about my three handsome boys?" Foxy's tail wagged rather quickly when Y/n said that, his ears sticking straight up as his eye patch flipped up.

Y/n smiled at him. Bonnie on the other hand placed a hand on both Freddy's and Foxy's chest.

"Sorry boys. She's talking about me, myself, and I." He boasted. Foxy blankly looked at Bonnie and rolled his eyes as Freddy shook his head softly before looking at Y/n.

"Anyway! Intermission is 30 minutes. The first person to go onstage. TB?" Y/n looked at the schedule on the clipboard, stating the name and who would be on stage. And it was indeed TB for his solo.

"Yeah, TB." She said. Bonnie only grunted at her. Y/n only glanced towards Bonnie and chuckled. The rabbit really had some sort of hatred towards his flamboyant counterpart. But Y/n only saw it as Bonnie seeing him as some sort of a second version of himself that's getting more attention.

"Well, I have to start monitoring kids now. Foxy are you sure you'll be able to work with the kids today? Or do you need help as of right now?" Y/n said. Foxy stared at her for a moment, as if he didn't understand what she just said. His head tilted ever so slightly. 

Bonnie sighed as he looked at Foxy.

"She's asking if you need her to chaperone you, idiot." 

"Oh! Ah, I'll be fine, lass! It won't happen again. And I can promise you that."

And Y/n took his word for it.

-

Y/n placed a pizza on the table where a small family was seated. Fritz had needed help - an extra hand on deck to send out pizzas to tables. 

Y/n got most of the tables done. She never realized how big the Party Room was with all the moving she was doing to serve pizza. She so happened to glance over and see Alice taking orders down by a table in a small note pad. The female looked up once she was done taking the orders, catching Y/n's gaze. Alice seemed like she was about to make a smug expression, more of a glare than not. Until she seemed to retreat in doing that, only turning around to go and give the order to the kitchen. 

Y/n only glanced her way, confused why the girl didn't give her the look she always gave her. She turned around only to become face to chest with Mike. She looked up and saw Mike looking down at her.

"Where have you been? I was looking around all over for you!" He said, crossing his arms. Y/n crossed her arms as well.

"Delivering pizza smarty." She flicked his hat slightly and walked past him. Mike turned around to trail behind Y/n. The two walked into the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the kids in the Playroom?" She asked, placing the list of tables she had to previously deliver in the trash.

"Jeremy took my spot." He answered, leaning against the wall. Y/n nodded. At least she didn't need to watch the kids in the indoor playground. She hated that area. Kids running everywhere. Loud. Screaming. Crying. Whatever it was, it always annoyed her. And she only had been over there at the max of three times throughout the day. 

Y/n sighed rubbing her eyes. The fatigue had attacked her over an hour ago. Thinking back on it, she hadn't slept yet after the shift. So her body was screaming for rest. Mike chuckled.

"Go rest." He said. Y/n looked at Mike and sighed.

"But I have to get my team on stage in like...10 minutes!" She said. The bustling sounds of the kitchen ate Y/n quiet words. But Mike was still able to hear her. And clearly tell she was exhausted.

"Pretty sure William will let you rest for about half an hour." Mike said. Now thinking about it, rest did seem like a good idea. She was staying till midnight, for crying out loud! It was best to see if she could rest now before it was too late.

"So... When are you gonna let me have a Night Shift by myself?" She asked, giving Mike a small grin. Mike grunted.

"When I can see you're ready to be by yourself. I still need to train you in that department. Maybe sometime next week we can get to it." He explained. At least she got some sort of an answer from here. So she nodded in agreement.

"I gotta get Backstage to get my team ready." She said. Mike nodded as Y/n walked away.

-

"Chica? Have you seen TB?" Y/n asked, walking over to the blonde. Chica turned around, facing Y/n. One kid had her hand as the other was tugging at her dress to gain her attention. It was obvious they wanted her to play with them. But Chica held a heart warming smile.

"He's in the Arcade, not too far!" She said. Y/n shot Chica a quick smile as she walked off. Chica spotted something as she reached her arm out and grabbed Y/n's forearm, causing the girl to stop walking and turn around with confusion.

"Y/n, you look exhausted." Chica said, low enough for only the two to hear. Y/n blinked. She was tired. No doubt if anyone could see exhaustion form.

"I'll be fine. I've been drinking water and eating here and there." Chica nodded slowly as she let go of Y/n.

"Get rest soon."

"I will."

-

"Bonnie!" One of the kids laughed as they ran over to the blue haired male. His green optics flickered down to the kid as he smiled.

"Howdy!" He greeted.

Meanwhile, Y/n tip-toed pass kids, some of them greeting her as they remembered seeing her on the Stage. 

"TB!" Y/n called out. The blue rabbit ear flickered backwards, his hearing caching the sound of her voice. TB turned around, searching for who called his name with squinted eyes, before they landed on Y/n.

"Oh, hello! My, am I surprised you came to speak with me!" TB was the only character Y/n had seen leaving a kid after they tried gaining their attention. But the kid didn't seem bothered as his friends called his name. He scurried off with a giggle.

Now that Y/n stood in front of TB, she noticed he wasn't all that tall. Seemingly the same height as her... minus his ears.

TB's hands were on his hips as his green optics scanned Y/n up and down. His gaze, demeanor and posture made Y/n shrink. Why did she feel that type of way with that look?

"I uh- You need to be onstage soon. 10 minutes. " She said. TB slowly smiled.

"My, my. Aren't you a small little rabbit." He said, walking over to her as the two made their way towards the Backstage. It was surprisingly easy to make it through the kids.

"I heard you had to keep your eye on that savage." He said, arms behind his back as he spoke, smiling at a few kids. Y/n glanced at the blue haired male.

She knew Freddy and the others... were aware of their surroundings. Completely. But Y/n believed it was for purposes that go way more in depth. Were TB and the others the same? He had replied in his own way.

"Foxy?" She asked.

TB smiled, his two front teeth noticeable. They were perfect for his character. It fit his pale face with those bright green eyes and pale blue hair which was slicked back into gentlemen-like style. His thumbs were looped around his suspenders as he nodded.

"Yes, Foxy." This caused Y/n to perk up. 

"He's not a savage Bonnie--TB."

"You can call me Bonnie. It's my name after all." He said. TB and Y/n made it to a hall, that was off limits for the kids. Y/n slowly stopped walking. TB, of course, could tell. He turned around and faced her.

"What makes you think Foxy is a savage?" Y/n asked, her voice echoing down the empty hall. TB looked at Y/n, head tilting as his ears flopped slightly.

"Do you care for him?" He asked. Y/n didn't think twice as she just nodded. "Well yes. I do care for hi-" she was cut off.

"Is he your friend?" He asked yet another question. Y/n stared at him. It took her a moment to actually think about his question. 

"I can tell you don't trust him. Them. At that, I see the way you and few others stand. Your posture when you're around them." TB said, walking over to Y/n and placing a hand on her shoulder. His hand was oddly warm. He circled her slowly watching her reaction.

"How do you know?" She mumbled. Of course Y/n was cautious around the main child-loving animals. They had shown her a side she never thought once in her life she would ever see.

They had tried to hurt her. Hurt Mike, Jeremy and Fritz. Bonnie lashed out of Mike, claiming he would kill him if he pissed him off again. He was some sort of ticking bomb. Chica. Oddly enough enjoy's the scent and taste of blood. Foxy was…

"A savage." She mumbled. TB looked at Y/n.

"Oh yes. Mangle is the same. They're foxes. They yearn for human blood." He said. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"But he's a robot." She said. TB smiled, arms behind his back.

"We're more than a machine. Acting on our specific species is one of the many ways why kids love seeing us."

"He tried... biting that kid... because…"

"The little voice in his head told him to. You seem like a smart girl Y/n, I know. You know what I mean. You should talk to him." TB opened the Backstage door and walked in the room.

What did he mean?

Little voice?

Y/n sighed slowly.

"So. Blue boy spoke to ya huh?" Y/n heard a familiar voice. She quickly turned around and spotted Bonnie. The neck of his guitar was in his hand. He seemed to be gripping onto the guitar harshly, his ears drooping down.

She flinched and quickly turned to fully face the male.

"Ah- Bonnie! Where-..! where did-..! Where did you come from?"

Almost immediately he replied.

"Oh you know. Just so happen to waltz down this way and you guys talkin' ya know. The usual." He seemed pretty sarcastic as his optics dimmed. 

"What- exact- what was that I heard going on? Because I can say, I have very pristine hearing, sweetheart. So don't lie to me." He said.

Y/n arms fell to her side.

Did she screw up?!

Her heart pounded in her chest. She could hear it in her chest. She bit her tongue. 

"...I-...What was the real reason why Foxy acted out." She said. Bonnie stared at her. Y/n tried standing her ground. But with Bonnie towering over and glaring down at her...

He seemed to be - debating with himself.

"You told me everything was fine. And He didn't mean it…" She whispered. Bonnie didn't say anything. 

Bonnie inhaled slowly. As if he even needed to in the first place.

"This is behind us now. I'm sorry I frightened you. You look exhausted." He said. Y/n looked at him. She sighed slowly. She had to be careful. She was glad Bonnie only heard a small portion of the talk about Foxy. TB seemed to have information that Y/n needed. Which could have been why Fritz wanted to go to the 2nd location in the first place.

Bonnie grabbed Y/n's hand. But not in a way to harm her. 

-

Y/n sat on the couch that was in the Breakroom. It was empty as everyone was still on their shift.

Bonnie had his guitar strapped behind his back as he searched through a closet, muttering to himself everyone once in a while. The muttering was actually him arguing with himself. Y/n had stared at him out of confusion to hear what he was saying. But he was muttering incoherent noises.

Bonnie pulled out a throwover blanket and walked over to Y/n. From what she saw, it seemed clean. 

William and Henry were actually in the break room when they saw Bonnie bring Y/n in there for a quick rest. William told Y/n to take a nap. And he would take over in Entertainment.

Bonnie placed the blanket over Y/n who was laid down. 

"Thank you." She mumbled. Bonnie hummed in response.

"Alrighty. Now you rest up. I have to get back. You sleep ya' hear?" Bonnie said as he opened the door to walk off. Y/n replied. 

And almost immediately, sleep, took over. A long, needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n invests her mind in a vision is had alongside with hearing she isn't the only one with absurd visions. But can she keep the many thoughts and curiosities on her back as she work with many questions about everything pecking at her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n, please read. 
> 
> Oop--I'm sorry I have been late as hell to this chapter. I've just been busy. Some people even thought I was dead? Uh...no lol 👀 Plus. I have actually rewrote this chapter many times because I want it to be slow and having the reader get to actually know people and etc. So in a way...this is a sneak peek. For the next chapter. I dont want to say this is like...an actual full chapter because. First. Nothing really happens in this chapter. (Because it's a sneak peak and I want you all to get a general idea of what the next chapter would revolve around)
> 
> These next chapters. Are very mature content. And are serious and they do have trigger warnings of death, suicide, Gore and emotional manipulation. If these make you uncomfortable. I don't think this story is for you because there will be many mature and explicit scenes throughout this story. 
> 
> But! I will be making myself a schedule so I can start updating more. The next chapter I am hoping would be up in the next week. I'm thinking of updating overt once a week. Or every other week. But! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning! Mention of gore and suicide

_ Clink _

_ Clink _

_ Clink _

_ Clink _

_ There sat a man at the end of the dinner table, tapping a glass cup with nothing more than water in the cup. He had brunette hair that was kept in place. And dark blue eyes. He blinked slowly as a lady kept a hand on his shoulder. They both held solemn expressions. Looking straight at...Y/n.  _

_ Y/n realized she was across the table. Sitting in a wooden chair that creaked ever so often when she shuffled in realisation. Nothing was on the table. Not a table cloth or plate. She looked around the room. She was in a kitchen. It was neat and antique. Wooden cupboards and pantry. The cupboards had a thin glass pane. Showing inside which held china plates. They seemed fragile. As if the tiniest exhale would land on those plates and it would fall into nothing but shards and pieces. The clanking of the glass cup came to her. Reminding her she wasn't alone in the room. She slowly looked over to the two adults. The man had a sweater vest on with a white undershirt. Seeing she could only see his upper half. She couldn't see his pants. Not like she cares anyways. The woman standing next to him….it was her mother.  _

_ Y/n stitched her eyebrows together in confusions. _

_ "Mom?" She asked. But. Her voice.  _

_ It was nasally and ringing as if it were a child's voice-and with the amount of hours she spent pent up in a building with kids. She was surely aware that the voice was too child like compared to her actual voice.  _

_ She looked down at her hands. Tiny.  _

_ She felt her eyebrow twitch. Looking back up. They were gone. And on the table. Sat the beaten up Fredbear Plush.  _

_ Y/n didn't say anything. Other than looking at the teddy bear which was looking right back at her. Its white optics gazed upon Y/n. _

_ "Michael?" She asks. The bear stood up upon hearing its name. "I'm here dollface." He said. He took small steps across the table over to Y/n. He extends his small nub arms. As if showcasing her surroundings she wasn't just invested in a few minutes ago.  _

_ "Glad you're able to keep a stable mind! Welcome to your dream. It shows a lot more about you than you thought you knew about yourself!" He exclaims. Y/n looked around. They...were still in the kitchen.  _

_ She realized her hand wasn't as small anymore. Looking normal to her. She assumed she was back to her normal state.  _

_ "What was that about? The...the two...people at the end of the table and...and me being a kid? What the hell was that?" She asks. Looking at her arms investigating if anything was off before looking at the bear.  _

_ "That was a memory." He says. As if it were all normal. Y/n blinks. A memory? If she was correct. She never really encountered a memory such as that.  _

_ "I don't remember that. I doubt that was my memory." She answered. The bear looked at Y/n up and down.  _

_ "That's the point sweetheart. You don't remember it. But your body is forcing you to remember." He says. This only made her sigh. Rubbing a hand along her face.  _

_ "Okay. And the reason I need memory's is for what? To remember the time I didn't clean the dishes when my mom told me to? Or the time I lost the neighbors dog?" She said. Rather sarcastically. The bear crossed his arms as best as he could. Deadpanning. _

_ "No." He simply said before continuing. _

_ "You know. You're in this mayhem more than you think you are." He says. This caused more questions to rise. Y/n blinked.  _

_ What? _

_ "This place...it will scar you...you will see things you won't want to see. Your deja vu. Will reveal events. That. You don't want to happen. But I can't tell you everything. Or else. You'll be put back in a repeated cycle." He says. Y/n scrunched her face up. _

_ What the hell was he talking about.  _

_ She wasn't able to reply. Until she just…. _

_ Blacked out. _

  
  
  
  


-

  
  


Y/n was in a deep slumber. Curled up on the couch with the covers, the warmth cascading her in the warm cocoon. She blinked slowly when she heard something move on the coffee table. But, she was too comfortable to think about anything else. But wanting a couple more minutes of sleep. She heard music from down the hall. A catchy tune and William's muffled voice introducing the next song. This caused her to furrow her eyebrows and open her eyes. Her vision was blurry but it subsided after a couple of minutes. In her sight of vision she saw Helpy.The white cub was staring at her With those bright blue eyes. Eyes so wide and still Y/n thought he was broke.

Helpy seemed to be studying Y/n before he blinked. He didn't squeak or anything as he just looked at her. Y/n sighed before sitting up. Only to feel a weight on her legs. She quickly looked down. And saw Mike. His head rested on her hips. He was laying flat on his stomach. Legs running off the arm of the couch. And his left arm lazily hanging off the couch. Almost touching the tiled floor. He was completely knocked out. Sleep overtaking his form. His chest heaved up and down slowly as he breathed through his nose. 

"Yeah. He just finished fucking one of the employees here. Drunk off his ass. So he was sent in here to sleep." Y/n heard the voice come from the coffee table. Quickly shooting her gaze to the table. She saw the Fredbear Plush sitting next to Helpy. Helpy only looked at the teddy bear.

"Michael?" Y/n asked. 

"Ye-" the talking bear was cut off by Mike huffing. But he was still asleep. Or. Maybe mid-way conscious. And was still able to hear Y/n.

"Huh?" He huffed. Y/n looked back down at Mike. It took her a second to realise. He probably thought she was talking to him. 

"Are you asleep..?" She asked. After waiting from the long silent pause. She was met with heavy breathing from the male. He was asleep. 

Y/n looked back over and saw the Fredbear Plush looking at Mike. Before he moved his head to look at Y/n.

"Okay...repeat What you just said? What did he do? How did he get drunk? On the clock?" She asked. 

"Well. Mike. He's a ladies man. To put it short. He tends to get sexually active with some of the women here. If not all. A majority of them." He said. This caused Y/n to blink slowly.

"Are You...serious…?" She asked. The teddy bear nodded.

"It goes way back. Old girlfriend. They've been dating since middle school. Recently broke up 3 years ago. Fella was heartbroken for years. Still is today. So. He resorted to drinking and. Well. Ya' know." He said. Y/n glanced at Mike. He was still asleep.

"Jeremy and Fritz know?" She asked. He nodded. 

"How do you know?" She asks. The Fredbear Plush stared at her for a long second. Not blinking or moving.

"I know alot about everyone in this establishment." He said. Helpy tugged Y/n's shirt. Pointing at the analog clock on the wall. Some sort of way in telling her that it was time to get back to work now that she had some sleep. She couldn't just sit around as everyone bust their ass. But something came to her. 

"What was that dream about?" She asks. The Fredbear Plush shuffled.

"Something you will need to help you find what you're looking for…"

-

Y/n sat at the counter in the kitchen. Sitting in a spare chair. She poked at the pizza aimlessly. Her mind was elsewhere. Jeremy stood next to her. Puzzled as to why the girl seemed off just a bit. 

"Are you not...hungry?" He asks her. Y/n shook her head. 

"No." She answers. Jeremy nods. He took the plate from her and walked off to go dispose of it. She cleared her throat and tapped her fingers on the counter. Before lifting herself off the chair. And turning around to walk out. She and Jeremy had to monitor Pirate's Cove. Mike finally woke up soon after her. To go monitor the playground. 

Jeremy waited for Y/n by the door. Holding it open. Then the two left the kitchen and walked over to Pirate's Cove. Passing kids who were giggling and playing. Eating pizza. Overall just having a good time. Y/n looked over and saw that Chica and BB were singing onstage but hadn't paid much mind to it. 

Her mind was too busy thinking about the dream encounter that happened almost 40 minutes ago. More concerned on who that man was. And why was her mother standing next to him. Why was she a kid? What did Michael mean about remembering things that she was fully aware didn't happen in her life. 

"Y/n?" Called out Jeremy. She blinked and saw that they were in Pirate's Cove. Which had a show being performed by Foxy as the kids gathered around to hear the story he was telling. 

Seeing they were on the side of the room. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed they made it to the room. 

"Sorry. I was thinking." She quickly said. Jeremy stitched his eyebrows together. 

"Are uh...are you okay? You seem off…?" He seemed to question his statement. Y/n decided to tell him about the odd dream she encountered. 

"I had this weird dream. " She said. Leaning on the wall and watching the kids get pulled into a story Foxy was telling. But it was like they were muffled and she couldn't hear what they were saying. Not until she realized she was too focused or paranoid about the dream. 

"What was it about?" Jeremy asks. He didn't tear his gaze away from her. Y/n almost didn't catch what he asked. Her response was delayed so Jeremy spoke up again. 

"If It makes you feel better. I have weird dreams too. About...them. Freddy and the others. I feel it's mostly because I do night shifts and I get...I don't know..paranoid and my brain makes up these crazy scenarios of me dying." He says. This caused Y/n to look away from the group of kids and to Jeremy. 

"What happens in the dream?" She asks. Jeremy stared at her for a moment. 

"I can't...exactly remember...all of them. But. I do always have this...visions--I-...uh...I truly hope. That it's not a vision." He quickly adds tripping over his words. And speaking slowly as if he tried to keep up with a rapid thought in his mind. 

"But. I always have this vision of me...in the party room. I know exactly where I'm standing at. The 3rd table. On the left side of the stage. Henry is standing next to Mike. Fritz's standing. Behind Mike and Henry. And….then there's you." Jeremy was looking at the floor before he looked at Y/n. 

"And you, standing in front of Mike and Henry. Before I met you. It was a blur in your spot. I couldn't make out who it was. But last night the same vision came to me. And there you were in that spot. I hardly noticed anything different as if I knew you were there all along." He continues. 

"And what were you doing?" Y/n asks. Jeremy fell silent before sighing. 

"I shot myself. In the head. With a gun." His voice was low and he let out a sigh. But he... then smiled. 

"But. I know that won't happen. Always thought of me being paranoid." He said. Y/n stared at him. She couldn't say anything. What was there to say? 

"I actually. Had a vision too." She spoke up. Jeremy hums softly. "What was it about?"

"It was actually that weird dream I told you I had. I was a kid. Sitting at a dinner table. My mom was across from me with a man I literally never met before." She said. 

"How many visions have you had?" She asks. 

"As of right now. One. The one I told you." He says. She nods. The two didn't say much to each other. Usually when she was monitoring kids with Mike, he would bring commentary. (And sometimes poke fun at the kids) and yes. Y/n would laugh. 

But. Jeremy was more quiet. The only sound being parents taking pictures of their children posing with Foxy on stage. The music from the party room. Really. Just sounds from a busy building. 

And the distinct static sound coming from Jeremy's two-way radio. (His walky-talky) most was small talk from mechanics and people around the building. 

Looking away from the black walky-talky on his belt. She looked at him and saw his expression seemed distant. The dark circles under his eyes gave a firm answer that he didn't get much sleep. Y/n wondered if it came from the night shift. Yeah. They were up till 6 a good majority of the week. But Henry made sure they had a good few days off. Or a good hour so they could get their energy back together. Jeremy lifted a hand to the radio. Placing his index finger and thumb around the black knob to twist it. Turning down the volume which Y/n noticed was loud. 

His eyes were scanning a couple of kids that were smiling at a camera. Standing next to Foxy. Who was on his knee to be around their height with a large smile. The mother took the photo with a smile. 

Jeremy placed his arm back by his side.

"So. Have you..gotten any sleep?" She asks. Jeremy hummed. Before removing his eyes from the kids to look at Y/n. 

"I haven't exactly slept yet since our shift but uh...I guess you can say I did get a nap over at the prize corner." He replied. Nodding once getting an answer that he did in fact catch up on some sleep. She was...somewhat satisfied with his answer. 

-

  
  


TB stared at Y/n as she looked down at the clipboard in her hand. It was 9 PM. The blue haired male was standing next to her. Arms behind his back. As his green optics glanced between her and the clipboard. 

It was frustrating to figure out who was next onstage. When she was asleep for hours. So it threw everything off for Y/n. Though. TB was there to help her mark off who was on and off stage for the past hours she wasn't around to do it herself. 

Y/n could only think how irresponsible she was for being asleep...till 9...at night. 

"My god…" She mumbled under her breath. TB hums reaching a hand out. And taking the clipboard from her loose grip. (Which was easy to do)

"Don't worry. That was all who were onstage while you were away." He spoke up. His ears pivoting towards her as she sighs. 

"I never should have fallen asleep. I was behind on rotations and schedules." She spoke up. TB nods slowly. His eyes looked at the list of names that were marked off hourly by performance. Both the animatronics. And the employees in the cast. And boy...was it a long. Draw out things to do. To four off 30+ people. 

"Ah. Don't worry sweetheart. No harm done. Everything went by smoothly." TB replied. He placed the clipboard down on the table. Helpy looked at TB then at the clipboard. Taking a few steps over to the clipboard to glance down at the names. 

Helpy knew the rotations! And the schedule! It was no problem for him. 

Pressing her middle finger and index finger to her temple. Y/n sighed and closed her eyes with furrowed eyebrows. She hadn't seen William yet. And prayed he wouldn't be on her ass for not doing anything but sleeping on the clock. But what also kept pestering her mind. Was the dream she had. The vision. It did dissipate in her mind. Instead. It kept poking a prodding at her for her to just...recognize that it indeed was still there and present. 

TB could tell she was bothered by something. He could scan people. Something he was equipped with to help him better understand the emotions kids, and adults were feeling. 

Y/n could feel his gaze on her. He often stares a lot. Which was one thing she noticed. Not to mention--Was he more effeminate like than Bonnie. Well...Bonnie wasn't effeminate at all. More flamboyant. Holding himself in high regards for...well himself. Pretty much of a narcissistic with a very bad temper. Y/n could very well see the difference between the two. They were  ** _not _ ** the same. 

  
  


"What?" She mumbled. Leaning back on the wall. Crossing her arms with a long sigh. Letting out the tension in her body. 

"Well. You seem overwhelmed. Or perhaps stressed." TB replied. Giving her a close lipped smile. Half lidded eyes as he eyed her. 

"I'm fine. Wouldn't say I'm stressed to a point where it's like I've been working all week because really...I haven't. Just...wished I didn't fall asleep so I wouldn't be behind." Y/n replied. TB nods. Turning around to grab the clipboard that Helpy had still been inspecting. Glancing down at it once more. And placing it back down. 

"Well! No need to worry. You're all caught up now. And actually...I have to be onstage. I'll see you when I get back. Don't get too behind." TB spoke out before walking to the door. Placing a hand on the door knob as he opened the door. The sound of music and kids spilled into the room. 

Mumbling a small 'bye' as TB walked out the room and closed the door. Helpy glanced at Y/n letting out a quick squeak. She looked over at him. Watching his arms cross over his chest.

"What?" She asks. He squeaked once more. Pointing at her with a paw. Y/n blinks. 

"You always go through with the explaining...yet I can't understand you." She said. Helpy slowly placed his hands down by his side as he stared at Y/n. 

Soon the door opened once again. And In came Bonnie and Foxy. Foxy kicked the door closed with his foot. 

"Ah! There ya' are! I was lookin' fer you." Foxy chuckles. The two must have finished something onstage. 

"Hey. You guys finished onstage?" She asks. Foxy points at himself with his thumb.

"Me? Well. I just came from Pirate's Cove. Bonnie, he needs to be on stage in 6 minutes." Foxy replied. Bonnie nods. 

"Hand me the clipboard so I can mark you off, Bonnie." Y/n said. Bonnie walked over to the table. Which had the clipboard still laying down by Helpy's feet. Bonnie took it and walked over to Y/n, handing it over to her. Which she took. And unclipped the pen from the collar of her uniform to mark off Bonnie. 

As she did so. Bonnie stood next to her. Resting his weight on his forearm. Which was above Y/n's head. As he leaned to watch her go through the list of names once more. 

She noticed. Foxy was supposed to be back at Pirate's Cove in an hour. So as of right now. He was okay to just walk around and speak with kids. 

But...she had to speak to the others who she had yet to get acquainted with. And that being Funtime Foxy and Freddy. 

"You got caught up quick. How was your nap?" Bonnie asked. Y/n put the pen in her pocket. Taking note that she had to go speak to the two animatronics. Which was a bit nerve racking for her. She didn't...exactly get to meet much of the animatronics guests. But she was hoping to get around to all of them before the night ends. 

"It was good. Glad I got caught up on some sleep. Thanks by the way for the blanket and...you know. I guess putting me to sleep?" She said slowly. Wow. How weird was it? To be talking. And thanking a robot. Shocking. 

Bonnie nods. Lifting his free hand and waving slightly. 

"Don't worry, don't need that pretty face of your getting all droopy and tired by the time 11 comes around. Because by golly. You were tired. Bless your pea pickin' little heart." Bonnie spoke. His accent. From what Y/n started to hear. Was very...southern dialect like. Loose. It fit his persona very well. 

"Yeah. I was tired. Still am. But--" Y/n sighed. Clapping her hands together and glancing between Foxy and Bonnie. 

"I'm good now till closing. So. That's all that matters right now. And I got caught up with the rotations for Showtime. So. I'm all good." The reply was short yet held a lot of confidence for someone who was asleep for half their shift. But nevertheless. Y/n stood optimistic of what else the night might hold. Foxy sat down on the table. Crossing his arms. 

"So! How's yer first feel fer the night and meetin' all the others?" Foxy asks. Y/n thought for a moment. 

She didn't exactly get to meet everyone. But she was acquainted with them. 

"It's nice. Can't say it's horrible. It's a kids dream to spend as much time out the house in a building filled with fun. I bet the kids are loving it." Y/n replied. The aburnon headed fox grinned. His ear pivoted to the door.

"Ah! Speakin' of which! I have kids to watch!" Foxy hopped off the table. And dashed towards the door. Raising an eyebrow--Y/n looked at Foxy with a puzzled expression.

"Why'd You come backstage? I thought you had to go on the main stage?" She quickly asked before he could run out. Foxy was halfway through the door. Looking over at Y/n with a large grin. Before briefly pointing at Bonnie. 

"Oh no. I just came to see you. He needs to be back on stage soon. Bye!" 

Foxy slammed the door closed. Leaving an airy silence. Helpy was across the room. Marking something off on another clipboard. (Thank God Y/n had him. He was actually helpful)

Shuffling came from her side. And Bonnie slowly pushed himself off the wall without a word. Walking over to the table in front of Y/n. 

Y/n's eyes were glued to his back. Until he turned around to sit. His arms leaning back slightly behind him to hold his weight. As he crossed his ankles to look at Y/n. 

She wouldn't have had a problem with the silence and him looking at her. If he wasn't grinning at her. 

"What?" Y/n mumbled. Almost shyly. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Well. The fact you seem off and more quiet." He gave a short simple reply. As if he were trying to get to something. But. Y/n also thought...did she really talk that much?

"I mean, I don't talk that much to a point it may seem off that I'm not talking. But no. I'm fine." Giving him a lopsided smile. Y/n crossed her arms. Tapping her forearms. It suddenly made her nervous. But why? She hadn't done anything. Nor say anything that might piss him off. 

Bonnie only hummed, shaking his head. 

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's rainin'. I can tell somethin' is off with you. Not the first time I've seen people around with that far off look for more than 10 minutes. And I can tell. Your head ain't in cloud 9. You're thinkin' of something. Did somethin' bother you?" Bonnie asked. Like a brick wall that hit her right dead in her face. She could finally understand what he meant. 

Why the distant look? Because she had the vision. Which. For some reason. Still bothered her. Her mother. Standing next to the man she had no knowledge of. And Michael saying her mind forcing her to remember memories that she was...pretty sure never happened. It must have been a dream. But something in her. Prowled and poked at her that it wasn't. It was something more. Something big. Something  _ important.  _

And the vision that Jeremy told her that he constantly had would run through her head as well. 

"Well…" She slowly said. Bonnie didn't rush her. Nor did he pester her to continue. Instead. Waiting for her to gather her words and speak. 

"I...just had a weird dream is all. Nothing big. It's just one of those dreams that gets stuck on your mind for a while." She replied. Distinguishing the conversation quickly. Wouldn't it be weird to tell a child entertainer about a small bad dream? 

A moment of silence passed. Bonnie picked at the old stuck tape on the table to pass the moment of silence for a few seconds. Y/n glanced up at the clock. 

"Ya' know. When you have a dream, and it bothers your spirit. It's something important." He finally spoke up. Looking back at Y/n. Who looked at him. 

The two stared at each other. It was as if he tried to get an answer from her. Something. Anything. 

"Yeah.." Was all she could say. Bonnie lets out a chuckle sitting up correctly to cross his arms.

"I mean...I’m not scared of it. Didn’t exactly scare me to a point where I can’t go back to sleep.” Yn replies. Bonnie nods slowly once more. 

Nothing more was said. Assuming Bonnie didn't care enough to actually check to see if she was alright. Until he looked away from the floor and back at Y/n. Pursing his lips before raising his eyebrows. 

"Well. Are we just gonna beat around the bush or are ya' gonna tell me what's the matter with you?" He said. Almost like he was demanding Y/n to tell him. Y/n looked at him. Was it really worth telling him?

"I thought. I had a dream. It was...i guess...a vision? Deja vu? Even though I hadn't ever experienced it. But. To make it simple. I was sitting at a table in a kitchen. I was a kid. And across from me stood my mom next to this man. Who. I couldn't recognize." She explained. She felt like a broken record. Repeating the vision over and over and over again. 

She kept out the part where Michael came in. Michael did tell her not to tell anyone about his appearance. Bonnie only looked at Y/n. His ruby colored eyes bore into Y/n's form. Which only pushed her over the edge. Thankfully his eyes didn't hold any mal intent. Bonnie soon nodded. 

"I can't exactly tell you what it means. But it seems to be botherin' that head of yours." He lets out a low chuckle. Y/n soon let out a slow chuckle. Almost forced like. 

Bonnie stood up straight. Standing fully made him tower over Y/n. She rubbed her hands together. 

"That vision can go more into depth if you look more into it." He said. It was somewhat similar to what Michael said. She furrowed her eyebrows in an attempt to think on what he said. The door soon opened.

Bonnie and Y/n looked over and saw the two funtime animatronics. Freddy and Foxy. 

The snowy-haired male walked in. Foxy. Trailing behind him was Freddy. In their human forms considering they didn't have to be in their animal forms in another hour. It was less work being put on Y/n's shoulders that they came at the time they needed instead of her going to hunt the two down so they could get onstage in time. 

Bonnie sat back down on the table to watch the two. He had to admit. He never got the chance to get to know the two. They rarely interacted with anyone other than the kids. Bonnie saw the two Funtime animatronics a bit stuck up. And saw Funtime Freddy. Completely unstable. Weird....just really...weird. 

"Ah! Well if it is--" white haired male, Foxy. Stared at the nametag on Y/n's shirt before grinning. "Y/n! Pleasure to meet you!" He took Y/n's hand and quickly shook it. Even if they did a small introduction at the beginning of the day. It seemed Foxy didn't care to store Y/n's name in his mind. Bonnie only watched with half-lidded eyes. The corner of his mouth twitching to stop him from sneering. 

"Oh uh--nice to meet you...Foxy?" Y/n looked at the pirate's counterpart. There were no gold teeth. No scar on his nose. No eye Patch nor hook. And especially. No red hair that Y/n soon learned to enjoy looking at. 

The Foxy grinned as he let go of her hand. Placing his hands behind his back. 

"We know you have been sleeping for some time. Both Freddy and I--" Foxy's ear pivoted towards the other counterpart. Freddy. He was still standing next to the door. Which was now closed. Freddy raised his free hand and waved at Y/n with an awfully friendly smile. The puppet in his hand that resembled Bonnie. (Who she heard was named Bon-Bon) also waved at Y/n. 

Y/n slowly rose a hand. And waved slowly. 

"We saw the schedule and decided to take note of when we should be onstage!" As he spoke about memorizing the schedule. Y/n took note on how his voice was awfully different from Foxy's. Freddy being the same. 

But Foxy's voice reminded her of a man that would be at an auction event. Or over the radio back in the days. Loud. And clear for everyone to hear. He was the ringmaster after all. 

"That's. Nice. I'm glad you all came here to be onstage. Thanks." Y/n said. Glancing at Helpy as he looked at her and then down at the clipboard to check off Funtime Foxy and Freddy. 

"Ah! What a refreshing night." Foxy turned around with a grin. Facing Bonnie who then looked at him. Bonnie didn't say anything as the male stared at him. 

"Bonnie! Good to see you. Almost forgot you were here. How could I? Ahaha!" Foxy lets out a boisterous laugh. 

Bonnie's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. Y/n didn't exactly know what that meant as he didn't make any sort of irritated facial expression. Instead giving Foxy a close lipped smile. 

Foxy's tail lifted up. The white appendage was a beautiful snow white. The tip of his tail to resemble a foxy tail was a pale white. 

"What a wonderful guitarist. If only Bon-Bon knew how to play any sort of instrument instead of being a thorn in someone's side!" Foxy laughed once more. The puppet on Freddy's hand soon sprung to life! Y/n gasped softly before flinching over to Bonnie. Gripping his arm. The sudden reaction caused her to be surprised and get scared a bit. Thinking the puppet was just a prop. But it moved on its own, considering how Freddy's arm moved loosely. 

Bonnie clicked his tongue and gave a blank expression. 

"Hey! You take that back! I have some redeeming qualities to me!" The high pitched voice spoke out. Freddy's mouth didn't move. Instead he was busy looking over at Y/n. Foxy's grin widened.

"Hm. Well. Ya' know. I am the lead guitarist. The only guitarist. I have my ways." Bonnie spoke. Almost as if he were boasting himself about how well he can play his guitar. Foxy only held an ever growing grin. Which he seemed to keep on his face. 

Nodding as he let out another chuckle. Y/n stayed next to Bonnie. 

"Well. No time should be wasted! Isn't that right Freddy? We do go on stage soon after all." Foxy had turned his back from the two to turn and speak with Freddy. Bonnie hummed before glancing at Y/n. 

"He's weird." Bonnie mumbled. Y/n stated at Foxy's back. He was weird. And his partner Funtime Freddy. Two entirely different personalities. Yet they still held the child friendly gift to them to make them appear innocent. 

"I like his enthusiasm." Y/n replied. Referring to Foxy and how loud he was. As if every statement he made was an announcement. 

But. He didn't show any sort of intent towards Y/n of dislike or being harmful. So as of right now. The two were good in her book. But. In all. The two Funtimes were...funny. They were like real life animated characters. Watching Foxy scold at the hand puppet Funtime Freddy had was surely a sight to see. With the bunnies arms crossed as it turned his head from Foxy who only shook his head. Foxy chuckled. 

A chuckle came from Y/n. Watching the odd two--three(?) Was like a show to her. And it lifted her from her dim mood she once was in. Funtime Freddy had a light hearted smile on his face just listening to Y/n's laugh. 

Soon enough Y/n had to send the two Funtimes out onstage. Once again leaving Bonnie and Y/n in the room. Along with Helpy. But he was in his own world. Y/n sighs and looks at Bonnie who was already looking at her. Once he saw her giving him a close lipped smile. 

Bonnie gave an airy chuckle through his nose. Seeing she was more energized with seeing the short scene Foxy and Freddy put on lighten up Y/n's mood and made her forget about the dream she had that left an anguish feeling in her chest. 

Standing up with a full grin. With only two steps. Bonnie was in front of Y/n and his hands engulfed hers. 

"Ah! There's that wonderful smile I was lookin' for darlin', that wonderful smile!" He chuckles goofing giving her a boyish grin. Twirling Y/n around quickly causing a surprised gasp to come from her as well as; "Bonnie!" 

Yet she didn't seem angry as she soon laughed afterwards. 

Bonnie hums. Placing a hand on the small of her back. His free hand taking her hand. 

"At first you were starin' at a wall so hard out of confusion and stress I'd thought you break the wall." Bonnie lets out a short laugh. Stepping side to side ever so often as if the two were slow dancing. Y/n playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Okay. Okay. Let me get back to work." She unwrapped his hand from her. And slipped her hand from his. Though his slender fingers lingered on Y/n's hand for a moment. Taking in the soft precious flesh that Bonnie soon learned to adore. In a way he'd like to rip it apart and to see what holds beneath that flesh.

Letting out a chuckle. Bonnie placed his hands to his side looking at Y/n. His eyes squinted. The corner of his eyes wrinkled to show how wide his grin got. Those red eyes reminded her of a faint memory. One that wasn't too long ago. The memory when that...thing...fell through the roof. 

The many eyes it had twisted into its unrecognizable form. A pair of ruby eyes. Just like…

"Hey, Bonnie..?" Y/n mumbled. The clipboard in her hand was being fiddled with as she stared at him. Bonnie raised both his eyebrows. 

"Hm?" He hummed. Encouraging her to continue. 

Y/n felt a lump in her throat. Like something was stopping her from speaking. She didn't know what it was. Was it literally the fact that she felt the  _ need _ to learn more about the past of the restaurant. And why she could see...spirits. Why did Bonnie and the others act the way they did? Where the kids really in the building?? Could and the others see them? Know them? Are they bound to them???

Those thoughts were all crammed into her mind. 

Opening her mouth to speak. Only to find nothing to say. But Bonnie watched her. His ears. Ever so often lowering before slowly raising. She felt she could feel him read her mind. 

"...nevermind. False alarm…."

Bonnie stared at Y/n. But. Didn't pester her. Instead. Nodding. 

"Alright…"

-

  
  



End file.
